Swan Goin' Wolf
by Miss. E. Thompson
Summary: Raised by Charlie without any other family, Sunny is basically alone in the world and after betrayals from people closest to her she distrusts most people. Is there anything the newly phased alpha can do to help this broken girl or will he just make it worse? I do not own Twilight in any way, shape or form. Strong language and hints of sexual actions.
1. A Child

**A/N: Alright everyone, my last story was done real quick and was very stressful, this time we are going to go a little slower with an update only once a week on Sunday. With the difference in updating I'm also going to try something new, I'm going to try putting a little saying at the beginning that goes along with the theme of the chapter. Tell me what you think and if it goes well I'll do it for other stories. :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter One: A Child**

Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not;

and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad.

~Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

Why did she have to go? I thought everything was perfect. A nice house, a stable job and marriage, a little girl to brighten our days. But instead she's unhappy and she takes not only herself, but my little girl away from me. She took her and now I'm left with only this empty house and two sick parents that need more help each day that goes by.

"Charlie. You need to stop this. She's been gone a month and your killing yourself. The judge said that you have shared custody. You'll have her every summer." Billy said trying to get me out of this bed. What did he know? He had his loving wife and twin girls. His life was perfect and mine was falling apart.

"Charlie, you're getting out of that god damn bed if I have to drag you out myself. I'm not going to stand by and watch you waste away and die on me Charlie. What about your parents they need help and if you are this bad when Renee sees you next she'll refile for sole custody and you'll lose your little girl, Charlie. Now help yourself and get out of that bed." Billy demanded. Lose my little girl? No, I can't lose her, not when I've already lost Renee. I slowly pulled myself out of bed and stared at Billy as he stood in front of me.

"Good." Billy said with a nod.

"Now go shower, shave and get dressed. Sarah's making dinner and you're going to come and eat with us. I'll wait downstairs." Billy said and walked out of the room. I waited for him to get down the stairs and settle on the couch before I got up and made my way into the bathroom. The ride down to Billy's was quiet and long. Sarah prepared a large dinner I knew was delicious but I couldn't taste it. I thanked her and endured the long ride back to my empty house. I started for the fridge, but was stopped by a hand wrapped around my arm.

"You have to work tomorrow and need sleep. Sleep that doesn't come from passing out drunk each night." Billy said and walked into the kitchen taking all my beer and pouring it down the drain. I glanced at the answering machine and saw the red flashing light that indicated a message. I pressed played and waited for the message to run through.

"Charles Swan, this is Anne Lyle from Child Protective Services. It would be much appreciated if you would come to our Port Angeles office tomorrow at six thirty. Thank you." A slow woman's voice said before the beep ending the message.

"Why would Child Protective Services be calling me. If something had happened to Renee wouldn't they want me to come to California to get Bella?" I asked Billy and he shrugged. He looked concerned, but he only knew as much as I did.

"The only way to find out is to go to the city office tomorrow." Billy said.

The next day after work I made my way to Port Angeles to meet with Child Protective Services at the office downtown. When I walked in there was a blonde receptionist at the front desk typing away at a computer. I stood there for a minute thinking she would look up to see what I needed, but she didn't.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I asked and the clicking finally stopped and she looked up at me.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes I got a call from an Anne Lyle informing me to come here at six thirty." I said and she nodded before clicking a couple of things on her computer.

"Yes, Mr. Swan she is expecting you. Go up the stairs to your left to the second floor. Ms. Lyle's office is the fourth door on the right." The receptionist said and I thanked her before following her directions. When I came to the door I knocked and waited.

"Come in." I heard from the other side of the door and turned the knob to open the door. The office wasn't very big. A decent sized desk stood on the far side of the room with two stairs standing in front. Behind the desk looked like a woman in her mid thirties with light red hair in what looked like a light grey pant suit.

"I'm Charles Swan. You called telling me to come here." I said sticking my hands deep in my pockets.

"Yes, I know Mr. Swan, will you please take a seat? We have a lot to discuss." She said picking up a pair of glasses.

"Tell me. Do you remember a woman by the name of Kalona Hightop?" She asked me and placed a picture in front of me. The picture was of a native woman with long dark hair and bright green eyes. I remembered her. She had become a friend when I had stayed in Seattle for some classes for the department about three years ago.

"Yeah. We were friends when I lived in Seattle for a couple of months." I said and looked up at the woman across the desk.

"Do you remember having a relationship with this woman?" She asked and I tried to think hard, but didn't come up with anything.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Well she has been taken into the legal system with some charges against her. Her daughter has been left into our custody till a family member could be found. When we did DNA testing to find a match in the system we found you as a paternal match in the system." She said cutting to the point. My mind raced. Her little girl was my daughter? I had already lost one to her mother and now I have another that I never knew about.

"Are you sure? This isn't a mistake or some joke?" I asked and Ms. Lyle shook her head.

"I have some paper work for you to fill out and sign. After the paperwork is done we have to wait for the judge to sign a termination of Ms. Hightop's parental rights. This should all take about a week and then you'll be allowed to take your daughter home with you." She said and closed the file she had been looking at and taking off her glasses.

"What's her name? When's her birthday? Do I get to meet her before she comes to live with me?" I fired off questions that had started to build in my mind.

"Her name is Sunieva Peyton Hightop. She was born May 12, 1986. You will get to meet her later this week, we can set up a meeting with the family that is fostering her." She said flipping through some of her paper work.

"Is there a way to change her last name to mine?" I asked and Ms. Lyle nodded closing her files.

"Once you have custody you can file with a judge to legally change her last name to Swan, but the current files have to remain Hightop till Ms. Hightop's parental rights are terminated.

"Will Kalona be allowed excess to the files to find her daughter once her legal troubles have cleared up?" I asked fearing that once she was out and back on her feet that she could take my daughter away from me. I knew that I had just learned about her and that I had yet to meet her, but I already loved her and didn't want her to be taken from me like Bella had with my divorce from Renee.

"No. When her parental rights are terminated she will no longer be given access to anything concerning her daughter. She will never be allowed rights to her again and unless you or your daughter choose she will have no contact with her daughter." Ms. Lyle said and I nodded and starting filling out the paperwork that was needed. When I was finished I handed the paperwork over to Ms. Lyle and she looked it over before setting it to the side and folding her hands in front of her.

"Before and after you are allowed custody, agents will have to check your residence and observe how the two of you handle living together." Ms. Lyle said before clicking around on her computer.

"I will be in contact with you in the next 48 hours to set up your meeting with Sunieva. It has been a pleasure meeting you Mr. Swan and I hope everything works out for you and your daughter." Ms. Lyle said and stood to shake my hand before I left. I left the office in a daze and made my way back to the house. Once I stepped in the door and set my keys in the bowl by the entrance I started looking around. I had basically left the house to rot with my self loathing over Renee and losing Bella. Billy was right if Renee had seen this she would refile for sole custody in a heartbeat and I would never see Bella again.

I immediately set to work. I cleaned and washed the house top to bottom. I cleared out the other room upstairs, I knew that when Bella came she would still need her room. The spare room would need a new coat of paint, it would need something for Sunieva to sleep on, it would need to be a room to live in and for Sunieva to grow up in. I would need to call Harry and Billy in the morning their daughters are about the same age, they would know what I need for Sunieva.

The next four days were chaotic. A meeting was set for Sunieva and I, I got all the things that she would need and got some advice from Harry, Sue, Sarah and Billy. After thinking it over I painted Sunieva's room a light yellow, a symbol for the word sun in her name. Sue and Sarah had gone shopping with me to get the necessary items that I would need for Sunieva. It seemed that everything revolved around the bright theme of the sun and we had started to refer to her as Sunny.

Today I finally get to meet this little girl who my life seemed to revolve around now. Ms. Lyle and the family fostering my daughter agreed to meet me at a small park in Port Angeles. Ms. Lyle met me in the parking lot and led me to the family. I could see a little body playing in the sand a couple yards away. Ms. Lyle introduced me to the couple that had been taking care of my daughter, they seemed like nice people. Once the introductions were through the woman broke away and came back holding the hand of a small girl with dark skin and glowing green eyes just like her mother's. She had dark hair pulled back in a braid, but not her mother's black hair, but my dark brown. My heart melted looking at her and sang as the day progressed and I got to learn a little more about her.

She seemed so smart for a two-year old and the smile never left her face. The nickname seemed more right the more time I spent with her. When we were forced to leave the little girl about broke my heart when she hugged me and begged me not to leave. With the promise that I would see her soon and some persuasion from the couple housing her she left. I felt my heart break a little as I had to watch her leave and get into my own car and drive away, but remained strong knowing that after this was done that she would be living under my roof and that I would never have to let her go again.

With that day came a new determination that I was going to be the best father that I could be, my daughters would never want for anything and they would always come first. I would move heaven and earth for my girls and I am going to be the father they deserved.


	2. Regrouping

**Chapter Two: Regrouping**

You never know how strong you are until

being strong is the only choice you have.

~Bob Marley

I stood near the edge of the water feeling the slight pain that came from the wind coming off the freezing Pacific Ocean on my face. It was October and the beach would still had a visitors for a while before the tourists dubbed the weather too cold for going to the beach. I had always loved the beach, the water washing away any problem you may have. Today the beach felt lonely. Suddenly everything was changing so rapidly, my best girl friend had runaway to college while her sister ran off with a husband, my guy friends had suddenly found that I no longer mattered to them and started hanging out with Sam Uley.

Ever since the guy had gone missing last year and came back with a huge growth spurt and change in attitude he had seemed like bad news. When he came back he suddenly declined a scholarship to Seattle University, dropped all sports, and dumped his girlfriend of three years, Leah Clearwater. The council seemed to think that the sun and the moon rose and set on his ass while others thought and spread rumors of drug dealing and starting a gang. The beginning seemed to be signaled by a massive growth spurt and a high fever. These were followed by a change in temper meaning a shorter fuse, and extreme bouts of anger. All questions were brushed off and I was left to deal with this on my own. I felt abandoned by the people who had been my friends since we were too young to remember and for what? A new friend and some drugs? I found it hard to believe.

I sighed and started my way back down the beach. I felt the sand between my toes as I walked and relaxed into the normalcy of the action. This was the one thing that I knew would never change. The feeling of the sand and ability to come here when I wanted, even on my worst days. I opened my eyes and saw that I had come pretty close to the cliffs that ran on either side of the beach and turned to head back to my car. As I got closer to the parking lot I could see a group of three guys standing around a pick up. All three were shirtless even though it could only be forty degrees out here. As I got closer I started to recognize the people. The very reason that I was here hoping to let my sadness wash away to sea. Paul, Jared and Sam Uley.

I refused to take the long way to my car to avoid them, I had to get home. As I started to pass them Paul looked up from their conversation and caught my eye. I wanted to understand why he and Jared were doing this to me. Why after being thick as thieves for eleven years I suddenly meant nothing to them, but instead I set my jaw and kept walking. I swear I saw pain flash through Paul's eyes, followed quickly by anger, but ignored it as I continued to my car. As I pulled out all three guys stared as I passed by, I met Sam's gaze as I drove past and something seemed to change about him as our eyes met. I broke our stare and pulled out onto the street to make my way home.

The drive from First Beach to our home in Forks was only fifteen minutes and I couldn't stop thinking about Sam. Something in his eyes changed when I looked at him, it was like he was seeing me for the first time. I pulled into an empty driveway when I got home. Dad wouldn't be here till after his shift that ended at six, this gave me plenty of time to make dinner. I opened the fridge and cabinets to see what we had and found some hamburger meat, peppers that I had gotten a week ago, cheese, rice and onions. With a little more searching I found some hamburger buns and set to work on hamburgers and stuffed peppers.

I turned on the radio and sang along as I cooked. When the peppers were in the oven, I looked up at the clock and saw that I had time to grab my sketch book from my room. I hurried up the stairs and down the hall, passing the closed bedroom door that belong to my sister. Even though she refused to come to Forks anymore dad kept her room ready encase she ever wanted to come. She hadn't been here in three years, since I was sixteen. Instead she had dad come down to California to vacation with her for two weeks during the summer. I knew dad wished that she would come here to be with him, but I knew that she didn't want to and dad wouldn't force her.

My room was painted a light yellow, but there were pictures and posters taped all over the walls making the yellow almost impossible to find. The bed cover a yellow and gray patchwork quilt that Jared's mom and I had worked hours on when I was thirteen. Natalie and I had been so proud of our work. After Jared and I had become friend she took over the role as my mother and I took over the role of the daughter she always wanted. I walked over to the window seat and picked up my sketch book before going back down stairs.

I took a seat at the table, opening the book to a clean page and just let my hand run over the paper with a pencil. I drew hard lines about the shape of an almond and filled in the space with softer lines. I was brought out of my sketching haze by the timer on the oven. Once I had the peppers and burgers ready I put them in the microwave to keep warm and returned to my sketch. I looked down to find a pair of soft kind eyes staring back at me from the paper. There was something oddly familiar about these eyes, but I couldn't place them. I pulled out my oil pastels and let my mind fill in the color. I stopped when I heard tires on the driveway and got up to set our dinner on the table.

"Dinner's ready!" I called as I heard the door shut and the keys hit the bowl in the entry. Dad's boots could be heard as they walked to the coat rack where he hung his jacket and gun belt before kicking off his boots. He walked into the kitchen and kissed my head as I placed our plates on the table. He washed his hands before taking a seat. I grabbed up my sketch book and set it on the counter before joining him at the table.

"How was your day?" I asked as we started eating. We weren't big talkers, but we could keep up causal conversation.

"Slow. Mrs. Henderburg was stirring up trouble again with her son-in-law and the Seattle department sent down paperwork." He grumbled and I smirked. The plus to living in a small town was having very little crime which made police work a boring task, but put the town at ease. It was rare that something big happened.

"So how was your day, Sunny?" Dad asked and I sighed resting my head on my hand.

"Work at the library was quiet. The first semester projects are finished. I spent most of the day at my desk reading and drawing. After work I went down to the beach. I saw Paul and Jared while I was there." I said and this seemed to peak dad's interest.

"What happened?" Dad asked and took another bite of his burger.

"They ignored me like usual." I said with a shrug. Dad mumbled and shook his head.

"I'm going to have a talk with those boys." Dad said and I shook my head. I had an idea what he meant by 'talk' and it didn't involve any friendly chatter between my father and the guys.

"No, dad. I can take care of my own problems. You 'talking' to them won't change their minds about who they want to spend their time with, it will only push them farther away." I said and dad reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. We finished our meals in silence. When we were done I stood and took our plates to wash. As I started to wash the plates I heard dad stand, presumably to go into the living room to watch whatever game was on TV.

"Who is this?" Dad asked and I turned to see him looking at my sketch book. The book was opened to the page I had drawn the eyes on.

"I don't know. I let my mind drift and I drew that. They look familiar though, I can't pinpoint exactly who it is." I said and dad nodded as he studied the picture.

"I always wondered why you never went into something that had to do with art. You're so good at it. I didn't know there was that much detail in an eye." Dad said with a shake of his head and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and took the book away. He held his arms up in fake surrender and started out of the room.

"Just saying." He said before he disappeared into the living room. After a couple seconds I heard the TV turn on and looked back down at the picture. The eyes were only half colored, the identity of the eyes remaining a mystery to me as I continue to stare at the sketch. I sighed and closed the book, setting it on the counter before getting back to the dishes.

Once the dishes were done I joined dad in the living room and finished watching the game with him. I actually had little interest in sports, but growing up in a house that was frequented by sport fanatics on an almost daily basis made you at least tolerate sports. Don't get me wrong, unlike my dear father and sister, I have some coordination. Dad was okay, he could walk across a flat surface without stumbling too often, but Bella was a completely different story. In a space completely devoid of anything to trip over on a completely flat surface she would trip over her own two feet.

I had actually been a pretty good volleyball player when I was in middle and high school. That was until I was pushed down the front steps of the high school and broke my left wrist, hand and forearm. The breaks had required surgery to fix them, with plates and screws in my forearm. Luckily I regained 85 percent motion in my wrist and was able to do things with my left hand, I just could no longer play sports and had to be careful of what I did. When I had come back to school Paul, Jared and Rachel had been really helpful. They carried my things from class to class and helped me catch up on the work I had missed from being out.

That is what I hated the most about Paul and Jared's current abandonment. I still loved them like the brothers they had become and I had few memories that didn't involve them in some way or another. When the game was finally over I said good-night to dad and made my way upstairs with my sketch book. When I had brushed my teeth and got into my comfy pajamas I settled into the window seat and set to finishing the pair of eyes I had sketched earlier, hoping that the added details would give me a better chance of recognizing their owner.

I must have been so focused on the picture that I didn't realize how tired I was and fell sleep there in the window seat. As I drifted I started to dream. _I could hear the ocean crashing against the rocky shore as I came from the trees onto the sand of first beach. I relaxed into the feeling of the sand under my feet and began to walk closer to the water's edge. As I got closer I heard a rustling from the forest. I turned and studied the tree line for a second, finding nothing to cause me any alarm and focused back on the crashing waves as they hit the cliff bottom and slashed backward into the dark gray water._

 _"It's not safe to be here alone." A deep voice said behind me. This startled me, causing me to spin around to see who had come up behind me without making a sound. When I spun around I came face to face with the very eyes from my sketch, but instead of being the soft emotion from my picture they were hard and serious. As I stumbled backward I made out more of the face. I was standing before Sam Uley as he glared down at me with those beautiful dark brown, hard eyes._

"What the hell?" I gasped as I sprung forward from my sleep, my sketch book falling from my lap and crashing to the floor of my bedroom. I never would have guessed those eyes to be those of Sam Uley's. Why was my mind suddenly focusing on Sam? What had happened today when I looked at him at the beach? I didn't know what was happening, but for now I was going to let everything play itself out. Maybe after sleeping a little more things would start to make sense.


	3. Apologizing

**Chapter Three: Apologizing**

The important thing is to not stop questioning.

Curiosity has its own reason for existing.

~Albert Einstein

Suddenly he seemed to be everywhere. At the grocery store, at the beach, at the diner, and he even came into the library a couple times. I don't know why, but I was starting to feel a pull toward him. He started to star more and more in my dreams and so did a black wolf. I had no idea why a wolf would have any meaning in this complicated puzzle that was becoming my life. Though the biggest shock was when Jared had come into the library. Since he and Paul had stopped talking to me they had avoided the library. An even bigger shock was when he came over to the desk and leaned over so his head was above my computer screen as I logged returned books into the system.

"Things are changing, Sunny." Jared said and I scoffed looking around the room before looking up at him.

"No shit. One of my best friends ran off to college to hide from past memories. Then, the only other friends I have ditch me for the rez's loner. I know things are changing." I said and continued scanning the books.

"That's not what I meant, Sunny." Jared said and I saw a tremor run down his arm before he clenched his fists.

"Then what did you mean, Jared?" I asked with a sigh, setting the books aside and leaning back against my chair crossing my arms as I looked up at him. He had grown a good eight inches in height since this all started.

"I mean that things will somewhat get back to normal, just with some changes to the term normal. Paul and I have gone through somethings that only Sam can relate to and staying away was for your safety." Jared said and scoffed.

"My physical safety or my mental safety? Cause I think you just might have failed a little on the mental part." I said and I could see a flicker of pain in Jared's eyes.

"Mainly physical safety and a little mental, but you'll learn why eventually." Jared said and I glared at him.

"If I'll learn about it eventually, then why don't you just tell me now? We haven't kept secrets from each other since Paul got laid for the first time." I said and Jared cringed.

"It's not my right to tell you." Jared said and I laughed incredulously.

"Then who's is it? Paul's?" I asked and Jared shook his head.

"Sam's?" I asked exasperated and Jared nodded.

"Does this have something to do with why he's been following me around town?" I asked and Jared looked surprised at my question.

"He's been following you?" Jared asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, tell him that if he's going to follow the police chief's daughter that he needs to be a little more inconspicuous." I said and I saw another tremor run down Jared's arms and his jaw set. He looked pissed.

"I'll take care of that." He said but it sounded more like a growl.

"I'll talk to you later, Sunny. I have to go." Jared said and started to leave, but not before coming around the desk and giving me a tight hug.

"No matter what, Sunny. You'll always be one of my best friends and my sister at heart." Jared whispered in my ear. This all left me confused beyond belief. They go from being my best friends to wanting nothing to do with me, and now suddenly they say that they've gone through something and only Sam Uley can tell me what's going on.

I tried to think it through, but was getting no where. I was broke out of my musing by someone clearing their throat. I hurried checked out the book and returned to the task of scanning the returned books. I decided that I would let the chips fall where they may for the time being, but 'eventually' better come sooner rather than later.

After my shift at the library I decided to go down to the beach to sort out my mind. As I pulled up to First Beach I recognized Paul's truck in the parking lot. I wondered if he would react similarly to Jared at the library. I knew Paul liked the cliffs and was probably up there, so I figured I could stay on the far end of the beach away from the cliffs, no sense in pushing too far in one day. I walked down to the alcove and the tide pools and sat down on the edge. I took off my shoes so my dangling feet would brush the cold water as the tide came in.

I don't know how, but I knew when someone was standing behind me. I hadn't heard them, hadn't seen them, but I knew they were there. I waited for a couple minutes, listening for movement or for them to speak. I barely felt the water rising on my feet as I concentrated on my visitor.

"Are you going to talk or are you just going to stand there and stare?" I asked as I saw the sun sinking into the water for its nightly rest.

"How'd you know I was here?" A deep voice asked before a large frame joined me at the edge of the pool.

"Didn't you know? All women have eyes in the back of their heads." I said as I looked up into the eyes of one Sam Uley.

"For how long did you know I was there?" He asked and seemed interested in the answer.

"About five minutes now." I said and he nodded as he looked out toward the sun.

"Pretty women like you shouldn't have to have eyes in the back of their heads." Sam said and I was wondering what he meant by that but decided that it didn't matter what he meant.

"Why do you come here alone?" Sam asked and I looked away from the descending sun to look at him.

"Because my father's working and you have confiscated my friends that are still around." I said and he looked down toward the water at my feet.

"I don't know how I never knew you when we were in high school, but I would like to correct that if you would let me." Sam said and looked back up at me. I raised and eyebrow as I looked at him.

"Was I supposed to get that understanding from you appearing all over town?" I asked and Sam looked a little sheepish at being caught.

"You were a little too obvious. A man as tall and bulky as you are doesn't go unnoticed when he's at all the same places at the same time as you." I said and gave him a smirk.

"Can I make it up to you by taking you on a date?" Sam asked. I was shocked by the question, I hadn't been expecting to be asked out by the person that took away my friends, my brothers of sorts. I flashed back to my last boyfriend, the fake interest as he tried to worm his way into my pants. I remember Leah, the daughter of my dad's friend that Sam had broken the heart of not even a month ago.

"No." I said shaking my head and pushing myself to my feet. I started to walk away, but was stopped by a hand wrapping around my arm. I flinched from the contact and the heat, remembering the last time a man had grabbed me like this.

"Let go of me." I said desperately and started to struggle against his hold. Sam was quick to release my arm and I took off down the path back to the beach. I didn't stop running till I was at my car. I revved the engine and left quickly racing home. Hot tears ran down my face as the fears and images rushed back to me as I drove back to Forks.

When I got home I rushed inside and up the stairs. I slammed the door and locked it before slowly sliding down the door to the floor hugging myself, trying to keep myself from completely falling into the pain and depression that the memories caused. I sat rocking on my bedroom floor till dad came looking for me when he got home.

"What happened, baby girl?" Dad asked as he pulled me to him, my head laying on his chest as he rocked us.

"I got asked out." I said. My throat was dry and my voice cracked as I spoke. It sounded so stupid that I had freaked after living with this for so long.

"When he asked me out all I could see in front of my eyes was Paxson. I told him no and when I tried to leave he tried to stop me by grabbing my arm and I freaked. I could feel him hitting me again." I said and cried into my father's chest as he continued to rock us as we sat on my bedroom floor.

"Who was this guy that asked you out?" Dad asked when I finally quieted. I could hear the over protective father coming out in my dad with the question.

"Sam Uley." I said.

"Isn't that the boy that broke up with Harry's daughter a month ago?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"Well then I'm glad that you told that boy no. My daughter deserves more than to be some damn rebound." Dad said and I had to smile at the phrase.

"That's the right term isn't it?" Dad asked and I nodded. It was weird hearing my dad trying to talk like Natalie would if she was here, but he was trying to lighten the mood and I was grateful for his attempt. Dad had always been there for me, even when his schedule was so busy that he barely had time to sleep, he still made time to come to my games and school events. I always felt that he was trying to make up for the fact that I didn't have my mother in my life, but I never felt like I was missing out on anything.

"How about we go down stairs, order pizza and watch _Forest Gump_?" Dad suggested and I smiled up at him and nodded. Dad knew just how to take my mind away from all the painful memories. We went down stairs and while I searched for the movie and put it in the player, dad order a large sausage and olives pizza for us.

Dad and I were settled in, eating our pizza on the couch when there was a knock on the door. I went to stand, but dad quickly stopped me and got up to answer the door. He opened the door and stepped out onto the porch shutting the door behind him. I was curious as to who was here. The only people that knocked on our door where door to door salesmen. Everyone else just walked on in. The only time the door was locked was when no one was home or after dad went to bed.

I quietly got up from my seat and crept lightly to the window that looked over the driveway and front yard. If I craned my neck I would be able to see who dad was with on the front porch. I cautiously looked out the window to Sam Uley talking with my dad on the front porch while he held my shoes that I must have run off without. My curiosity satisfied for the time being I crept back to my seat and snuggled into the couch as Forest was being awarded a metal by the President for his courage in Vietnam.

Dad wasn't gone long before he came back in and threw my shoes by his in the entry. He settled back into the couch, picking up his pizza and taking a bite as he refocused on the screen. I waited for him to say who had been on the porch, but he remained silent as he stared at the screen. He stopped when he noticed me staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Who was that?" I asked pointing toward the door.

"Like you don't know? I saw you peek out the window." Dad said with a smirk as I looked away and tried to focus on the screen.

"The boy said you had left without your shoes and he wanted to return them as an olive-branch for upsetting you." Dad said and I nodded.

"I told him that I would take the shoes, but he had to talk to you about accepting the olive-branch." Dad said and I snapped around to look at him.

"Why?" I asked, looking at dad incredulously.

"Its not right for me to accept something on your behalf when you might not have wanted to accept it. As you've liked to point out since you turned 18, you are a legal adult woman who can make her own decisions in life." Dad said smirking. He knew that he had beat out any anger from his actions by quoting me back at me. I huffed and settled back into the couch to finish watching the movie. Why did the old man have to be right all the time?


	4. Thick Skull

**Chapter Four: Thick Skull**

We are friends for life.

When we're together the years fall away.

Isn't that what matters?

To have someone who can remember with you?

To have someone who remembers

how far you've come?

~Judy Blume

 **Jared POV:**

I phased out in the trees next to the library. I can't believe that Sam imprinted on Sunny. Of all the girls in Washington that he could possibly imprint on, he imprinted on one of my best friends, the one that happened to be a girl? The girl that happened to be the closest thing to a sister I've ever had? At first Paul and I had been pissed and plotting how to kill him without too many questions being asked, till we came to the realization that Sunny would be allowed to know the truth now. We no longer had to keep this secret from her and everything could almost be normal again.

I walked acrossed the library parking lot and up the stairs. Paul and I had avoid this place since our phase and finally going back to school. Our first semester projects had been a bitch without coming to the library. We had been forced to use the school's shitty library that had little funding and little resources. I walked up to the desk that Sunny was sitting behind and scanning books. She knew I was here, I saw her look up as the door shut and then force herself to keep her eyes down and focused on her task. I moved so that she could see me above the computer screen. When she refused to talk, I took the first step.

"Things are changing, Sunny." I said and she scoffed looking around the room before she looked up at me. I knew a smart ass remark was coming by the pain that showed in her green eyes.

"No shit." She spat.

"One of my best friends ran off to college to hide from past memories. Then, the only other friends I have ditch me for the rez' s loner. I know things are changing." She said glaring up at me and went back to scanning the books.

"That's not what I meant, Sunny." I said as I felt the tremors travel down my arms. I clenched my fists to try to stop the tremors and calm myself down. My temper had gotten bad with the phase and I was pissed that everything she was saying was true. We were causing her pain with not being in her life and making it worse with her not having an explanation for why we were doing it.

"Then what did you mean, Jared?" She asked exasperated with a sigh. She set the books aside before crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back into her chair to stare up at me, waiting for me to explain.

"I mean that things will somewhat get back to normal, just with some changes to the term normal. Paul and I have gone through somethings that only Sam can relate to and staying away was for your safety." I said trying to plead with her through my eyes to believe me, but she scoffed and looked up at me in disbelief.

"My physical safety or my mental safety? Cause I think you just might have failed a little on the mental part." She said and I could feel my heart tighten at the thought of hurting her, Paul and I had always been the ones to protect her since first grade, we beat the shit out of her ex for hurting her like he had.

"Mainly physical safety and a little mental, but you'll learn why eventually." I said and she looked up at me with almost hatred in her eyes.

"If I'll learn eventually, then why don't you just tell me now? We haven't kept secrets from each other since Paul got laid for the first time." She said and I cringed at the memory. If only she knew that I got to see all of Paul's escapades now when we were on patrol in the pack mind.

"It's not my right to tell you." I sad wishing that I could just tell her and we could go back to being the same Sunny, Jared and Paul that we had been since we were eight. She laughed at me, I thought through what I had just said and couldn't find anything funny about it.

"Then who's is it? Paul's?" She asked and I shook my head wishing that Paul could tell her as much as he wanted to.

"Sam's?" She asked impatiently and I hesitated before I nodded.

"Does this have something to do with why he's been following me around town?" She asked and shocked the hell out of me.

"He's been following you?" I asked getting pissed again as she nodded.

"Yeah, tell him that if he's going to follow the police chief's daughter that he needs to be a little more inconspicuous." Sunny said sarcastically and I felt tremors running down my arms again and locked my jaw to keep myself from growling.

"I'll take care of that." I ground out as I pictured taking a chunk out of Sam's hide.

"I'll talk to you later, Sunny. I have to go." I said as I could feel the urge to phase getting stronger. I started to leave, but spun around the desk and grabbed Sunny up in a tight hug.

"No matter what, Sunny. You'll always be one of my best friends and my sister at heart." I whispered in her ear and made a beeline for the door. I phased when I hit the tree line and started running back to La Push. Paul was on patrol and wondering where I was going on. I phased out as I got close to Sam's house. I was shaking as I barged through the door.

"You've been following her around town?" I growled at Sam as he sat up on his couch.

"I was making sure she was safe." Sam said calmly as he stood up.

"By scaring her?" I asked. He looked like he didn't know what to say.

"She knew you were there. She says that you need to be a little less conspicuous when following the police chief's daughter." I growled out and he looked a little worried as the tremors shook down my arms hard, the wolf fighting to get out with my anger.

"I know you want to get to know her and keep her safe, but do it the right way. Don't follow her around town like a god damn stalker." I said the shaking lessening a little. Sam set his jaw in defiance.

"Don't tell me how to get to know _my_ imprint." Sam said, but it wasn't an order thankfully.

"I'm not telling you how to get to know _your imprint_. I'm telling you how to get to know _Sunny_. She's not just some girl, Sam. She's Paul's and my best friend, she's our sister in every way that counts. She calls my mother mom. I can't speak for Paul, but you hurt her in any way similar to her last boyfriend and your rank as alpha won't be able to protect you from me." I said as I glared at him, looking him straight in the eye so he knew that this wasn't an idle threat. Sam glared back at me and I slowly walked out and phased in to take over patrol with Paul.

"What's up, bro?" Paul asked as I phased in.

"Did you know that Sam has been following Sunny around town?" I asked.

"What?!" Paul yelled in our heads causing me to cringe.

"How'd you find that out?" Paul growled angrily.

"I went to the library to talk with Sunny. Start to mend things over with her." I said.

"And you couldn't wait till I could go with you?" Paul asked upset that he wasn't there.

"It didn't go over too well." I said as I replayed all that we had talked about so he could see for himself.

"A spitfire as always. Did you really expect her to just open her arms and accept us back like nothing has happened. We both know she has trust issues and we betrayed her trust. Can you really blame her though?" Paul said and I had to agree. We had hurt her more deeply than that bastard had, we had hurt her on a deeper emotional level.

Paul and I ran for a while before Paul phased out to get some sleep. I ran my shift and phased out when I felt Sam phase in. I ran to Paul's house and let myself in with the key that Paul left under the loose board on the window. I could heard Paul snoring in his room on the second floor. Paul's dad was a free lance lawyer who has worked all over the country since Paul was 15 and could take care of himself for long periods of time. I walked up the stairs to Paul's room.

"Paul! Wake up!" I said and gave him a light shake. He sprung up from the mattress with a snarl looking around and glaring when he saw me.

"What the hell, you know as well as I do, we don't get much sleep now a days and your coming around and taking away some of that precious time?" Paul growled taking a seat on his bed and I smirked.

"Sunny's been going to the beach everyday after work. Thought you'd want to come with me and get your chance to talk with her." I said and Paul was up and grumbling to himself as he walked toward the door. I smiled and followed him out. For pretenses we hopped in Paul's truck though it would have been faster to run.

We pulled in to find that she had yet to make it here. We got out and headed for the cliffs. Maybe if Sunny saw Paul's truck she would come to us at the cliffs, she knew they were Paul's favorite spot. Paul and I waited on the cliffs and saw when she pulled in down a couple spots from Paul's truck. But instead of coming toward the cliffs she went toward the tide pools. I was surprised, but there was nothing we could do about it. Paul and I took the quick way back down to the beach and jumped off the cliff's edge.

The fall down was always an adrenaline rush as you waited to make impact with the cold water below that shocked your system with it's intensity. I was only a couple seconds after I hit the water that Paul joined me. I treaded while I waited for him to pop up, but it was taking a while. I had decided to dive looking for the idiot, but felt a hand grab my ankle and yank me under. I emerged from the water coughing up the salty water and hearing Paul laughing hysterically.

"You jack ass." I said before dunking him under the water and rushed to get to shore. I had always been faster than Paul and wasn't afraid to use it to my advantage. My disadvantage though was that Paul was stronger than I was. I made it back to the truck before Paul, but he wasn't far behind me. I grabbed my phone out of the truck and checked the time. Sam was probably waiting for Paul on patrol. I flashed the screen to Paul and he groaned, throwing me his keys before stalking off to relieve Sam.

I waited in the truck hoping to get to talk with Sunny again. The sun was setting and I was getting worried for her. I got out of the truck and started to head for the tide pools when she came running out onto the beach. As she ran past the truck there were tears running down her face. She hopped in her car and pulled out like a bat out of hell.

"What the hell just happened?" I said to myself and started down the path to the tide pools. As I got closer I could smell Sam up ahead.

"What the hell did you do that she ran out of here crying?" I demanded of Sam as he and the tide pools came into view.

"I asked her out. I asked her out and she told me no. I tried to ask her why and grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving, but she freaked. I let go and she ran like I had threatened her." Sam said and I could see pain in his eyes.

"You grabbed her?" I asked uncertainly and he nodded. I looked at him with sympathy.

"Her last boyfriend was a bastard. The details about that you should probably get from her when she trusts you. He screwed her up and now she has a hard time trusting people. Your actions probably brought up some painful memories." I said and Sam expression changed from pained to pissed.

"But I'm not her ex. Why do I get the back lash?" Sam demanded.

"Because she doesn't know how to deal with problems. She had blocked almost everyone out that was around when she dated the bastard and now it takes a lot to gain her trust. Its going to take a lot, Sam and your going to have to work with her if you want to gain it. Go at her pace, try to be a friend first." I said and spotted Sunny's shoes on the sand by the edge of the tide pool. I scooped them up and thought about taking them out to the house for her before a better idea striked me.

"Here." I said holding the shoes out to Sam.

"What are her shoes going to do?" Sam asked and I felt like punching him in face at that moment.

"It's a step in the right direction. Take her shoes back to her. You have to start with the small stuff before you can get to the big things. Taking her back her shoes shows you care." I said and Sam took them from me.

"And the a thinking solely about the situation and how it effects you isn't going to work. You do things for her, she'll do things for you. Relationships aren't solely about one person and it will get you nowhere with Sunny. You have to involve her in your thinking now too." I said. Sam seemed to think about what I said and nodded.

"You could be a handy guy to have around." Sam said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the truck. This imprint thing was going to take a lot of work for both parties and I had a feeling that I was going to be helping a lot. Whether I wanted to or not. Hopefully Sunny would get something good and normal out of this or so help me god I would kill Sam.


	5. Gaining

**A/N: Schools on break and I've had extra time to write, so here's a new chapter in advance. :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Five: Gaining**

Understanding your past can

help you create a better future.

~Robert Tew

I started to feel bad about my reaction to Sam asking me out. He wasn't Paxson and I needed to stop thinking that every man was going to turn out to be the exact same. I have known Paul and Jared most of my life and they are nothing like Paxson. I wasn't around when my father was married to Renee, but I know that he would never act like Paxson did and Billy never harmed Sarah in any way while she was alive.

I thought about baking something for Sam. A 'I'm sorry' gift, but decided that it would be stupid if I made him something and still turned him down, nothing hurts a guy more than a hit to their ego. I had learned that from being surrounded by men my my whole life. I contemplated what to do while I sketched at my desk. I had already scanned in the returned books and placed them back on the shelves. There were only a few people here, but they were mostly kids using the computers for essays and other school work.

I heard the door open and close. The cold wind from outside sent a chill through the room causing me to shiver. I looked up to see Paul walking toward me. I hadn't expected Paul to come to me, I had expected he would wait to talk to me when he saw at the store or the beach. Paul smirked when he saw me looking.

"Heard you denied Sam. Bruised his ego pretty good." Paul said with a smirk and I blushed.

"Yeah." I said and went back to sketching hoping that he would get to his point.

"Jared told me about Sam following you around to town." Paul said and I took a glance at him. He didn't look happy about the idea, but didn't look pissed like Jared had been.

"Jared took care of it. I doubt Sam would follow you now, especially if he likes his face the way it is." Paul said a mischievous smile.

"I don't need you and Jared to take care of me, Paul. You both have shown that I'm not worth your time anymore. Why don't you go running back to Sam?" I said. Paul let out a growl through his teeth that made me look at him weird.

"What the hell was that? You gone part animal since the last time we talked?" I asked and Paul shut his mouth and straightened up.

"Maybe." He said after a second with a smirk.

"What do you want, Paul. You and Jared have avoided me for the last month and a half and suddenly both of you are popping back in my life like nothing has happened." I said glaring at him. He sighed and got serious before he spoke again.

"A lot has happened, Sunny and I hate that I can't tell you anything." He said and that he regretted not being able to talk to me.

"Yeah, I heard. Jared said Sam's the only one that can tell me anything." I said. Paul nodded looking irritated.

"If you can't tell me what is going on than why are the two of you coming back if all your going to do is beat around the bush and keep secrets? How is that fair that just when I feel that I can trust the people around me, someone has to prove that I'm stupid and have the worst choice in friends?" I said and I could feel the tears in my eyes, but fought them back. I refused to cry over this.

"We are coming back because things are going to change and you'll be allowed to know. When you know, we won't have to beat around the bush, we'll be allowed to tell you everything you want to know. Jared and I will get on our knees and beg you to forgive us if you'll just be patient with us for a little while." Paul said and came around the desk and squatted in front of me.

"I'm not very patient." I said stiffly and Paul laughed.

"I know, but please, Sunny. Just for a little while." Paul pleaded and I took a deep breath before nodding. He let out a deep breath before giving me a smile.

"Can you do me one more favor?" Paul asked as he looked up at me. I looked at him in disbelief, leave it to brazen Paul to ask for a favor when I'm mad at him.

"You can ask. Doesn't mean I'll agree to it." I said and Paul smirked.

"Smart ass." He mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing." Paul said quickly.

"Right. What do you want?" I asked bringing him back on topic.

"Give Sam a chance. He's not a bad guy. He just doesn't know what he's doing. Get to know him before you completely write him off." Paul said and I thought about it before I nodded.

"Fine, I'll give him a shot. He did bring me back my shoes the other day." I said and Paul nodded, pleased with himself before he stood towering over me.

"What is with the growth spurts. I used to come to your chins and now I barely reach your chests." I said and Paul chuckled.

"We hit a late growth spurt it's completely normal." Paul said with a chuckle.

Paul hung around for a little while and gave me something to focus on beside my boredom. It was nice to have one of my best friends around and laugh for real in what felt like months. We talked about the happenings of La Push and how the principal was threatening to quit again from all the trips Paul had made to the office this year. She did every year, but everyone knew she needed the pay check and would never leave. Paul was proud to report that he had only been to the office twice in the last month and they had been from falling asleep in Mr. Aster's class. Mr. Aster had a reputation as La Push High's most boring teacher. He was a short, balding man with a low voice. His English class was always slow and was mainly lectures that could bore the most avid of students.

"See you later, sis." Paul said when he had to leave and gave me a kiss on the forehead before making his way out.

I was still curious as to what Sam, Jared and Paul were hiding, but I was going to keep my word and be patient. No matter how hard it was going to be. I was surprised when my shift was over so quickly and hurried to pack my sketch book in my bag and locking up the library. I was the only shift on Saturday's since we opened at eight and closed at noon. As I walked to my car it felt as if eyes were on me and I stopped to look around. There were no cars in the parking lot, all the kids having left to get ready for their Saturday night. My eyes scanned the trees, but I didn't see anything. I hurried to my car and drove away.

I decided that I would go to the diner to grab some lunch. I pulled out my cell phone and called dad's direct line to his office. I knew he would be in there, he didn't go out on patrol till one, after he had finished his morning paperwork. It was funny how predictable dad and I could be, father like daughter, I guess.

"Chief Swan" Dad said in his official tone.

"Hey, dad." I said.

"Hey, baby girl. What ya need?" He asked the gruffness leaving his voice immediately.

"Just finished my shift and locked up the library. You wanna join me for lunch at the diner?" I asked, knowing that he would accept.

"Sure give me five minutes and I'll be ready." He said and I turned toward the police station.

"Have you invited Billy and Jake over for Thanksgiving, yet." I asked as we ate.

"No. Got a little distracted this morning before I got a chance. Bella called this morning when I got into the station. You remember when I told you Renee got remarried?" Dad said and I nodded as I took another bite from my lunch. Dad had been a little upset to hear that he officially lost Renee with her new marriage. I guess he had always held out hope that she would come back.

"Well Bella feels that she's in the way of their being newly weds and asked to come live with us." Dad said and I almost choked on my lunch.

"What? She hasn't been here in over three years." I said once I stopped coughing.

"That's what she asked this morning." Dad said with a shrug.

"When's she coming?" I asked curiously. Bella and I had never really gotten along. She didn't like that dad was closer to me than he was with her and did anything to get attention while she was here. One year she had been so bad that Natalie had offered that I stay at her house for the remainder of Bella's visit. Dad hated to do it, but reluctantly agreed that it was a good idea.

"Middle of January with the new semester. Renee and her new husband are moving to Florida then." Dad said and I nodded. Another two months away. I could deal with that.

"Did she give you a time span that she'll be here?' I asked.

"The way she sounded on the phone it sounded like she'd be staying here till she graduated. Said besides giving her mother and step father some space, that she wanted to spend some time with me before she graduated." Dad said and I fought to hold back a snort of disbelief. Bella might be doing something selfless for once, but lying about a secondary reason to make someone feel happy your coming is just rude and deceitful.

"You know her room is the exact same as when she was here three years ago." I said to dad and he looked confused as to why I was bringing this up.

"She going to need a computer to do school work, she going to need new sheets and a quilt because the ones on the bed have been shut in that room since she left. We can probably get rid of the excessive amount of stuffed animals that are on the bed and we'll need to clear out space in the bathroom." I said and dad nodded.

"Can I put you in charge of that?" Dad asked sheepishly and I sighed rolling my eyes.

"With your taste in style it would probably be better if I did." I said as a jabbed. Dad smirked and chuckled before returning to his lunch.

After dropping dad back off at the station I started the drive down to La Push. It was basically muscle memory to drive to the beach, I wouldn't be surprised if the car could navigate itself there without help with the almost daily trips I've made since I got the old rusty Chevrolet. It had been my combined Christmas and 17th birthday present from dad. I walked toward the cliffs and set himself down on a huge fallen birch tree and took my shoes off, letting my toes sink into the rocky sand.

"You sure like the beach." A deep voice said behind me causing me to jump up and turn to face the person who had managed to sneak up on me. When I turned it was once again Sam Uley. He stood with a smirk on his face from catching me off guard.

"Well you sure like sneaking up behind me." I retorted before setting myself back down on the tree.

"You mind if I sit with you?" Sam asked and I shrugged. Dark clouds were rolling in turning the dark blue water a steely gray and causing the waves to hit the cliffs and shore harder than usual. There was going to be one hell of a storm tonight. Sam sat down next to me and we both remained quiet, watching the battling water.

"I'm sorry for my reaction the other day. My last boyfriend left me with a lot of bad memories and I'm not ready to date again. I barely know you and it was wrong of me to assume that you are anything like him." I said not removing my eyes from the water. I could feel his stare on the side of my face.

"I understand. My break up with Leah wasn't the easiest. But if you wouldn't mind I would at least like to get to know you, maybe be friends?" Sam asked. I was surprised in the change from just a few days ago. Then he had been almost demanding in the way he asked, while today he was kind and understanding. A total contrast, not just from a few days ago, but from Paxson.

"I think I would like that." I said and smiled at him. He gave me a small smile back.

I wasn't completely sure were things were going to go with Sam, but something in the back of my head said that I could trust him and he wouldn't hurt me. I was going to try and leave my past in my past and move forward like I should have a while ago. Maybe this would be good for me and my life would be truly normal for the first time in two years.


	6. Connection

**A/N: I have been watching my e-mail for reviews and the low number of reviews for each chapter are depressing. Doesn't matter if it's criticism, reviews folks. Reviews are the life blood of a writer, they inspire us and keep us going. Review, review, review! :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Six: Connection**

After all it is those who have a deep and real inner life

who are best able to deal with the irritating details of outer life.

~Evelyn Underhill

Everything has gotten a little easier in the last two months. Paul and Jared are back to being my best friends and brothers, even with their mysterious behavior as of late. Sam has invited all of us over for movies and game nights. We got along and it seemed that we were moving closer to being actual friends than just friends of friends. He was real nice and didn't push anything when it made me uncomfortable. I was grateful and respected him for it, returning the sentiment by not pushing when the guys avoided or didn't answer a question.

Paul and Jared even helped me with Bella's bedroom. They helped me lug the boxes of old stuff out to the house to the trash and helped me clean the dusk off the walls and floor. Paul even managed to hook up my old computer and connected it to the modem. I took a trip to Port Angeles to get some new sheets and a quilt. The sheets were soft to the touch, a faded shade of fuchsia, the quilt a darker shade with a gray, floral pattern. I was proud of the work I had done even though I knew it wouldn't be appreciated. Today Bella was flying in from Phoenix, dad had already left to get her in Port Angeles. I was headed down to the rez to hang out with the guys at Paul's for the afternoon.

I left a note on the fridge for dad telling him that I was going down to the rez to give Bella some time to settle in and I would be back by ten. He wouldn't be happy that I wasn't going to be home to greet my sister, but he would hopefully understand and accept it. Bella would have school tomorrow and would probably be to sleep early from jet lag, I just wanted to avoid any conflict on Bella's first day here and set the wrong stepping stones for a relationship while she lived here.

The drive was slow as carefully made my way La Push in the pouring rain. The road was hard to see especially with all it's twists and turns. Jared ran out with an umbrella as I pulled in and kept me dry from the down pour as we ran back to the house. Paul and Jared's houses were almost like second and third homes, much as mine was to them. We knew we were all welcome at any house at any time.

We spent the afternoon with several movies acting as background noise as we talked, played games, and I baked. Paul's dad, Adam, was home for a change and gave me a hug when he saw me. Adam's a tall man with a receding hair line. His eyes were always serious, but kind, the same eyes that Paul had but his were rarely serious. When Jared got ready to leave I decided to go with him and visit Natalie. It had been a while since I had seen her and I liked hanging with her. Sarah and Sue had helped dad when I was younger, but once I started school and became friends with Jared, Natalie had stepped up as my mom. She took me shopping for every school dance and school year, took me to get my hair done, to get my nails done and was the person I ran to when I had something that only another girl would understand just like any daughter would to her mother.

We walked in the house to find Natalie and Greg in the kitchen. Natalie squeal and hugged me when I came through the door before shooing the boys out of the kitchen. Greg smirked and picked up his paper, leaving to go into the living room where I could see Jared's older brother, Justin, on the couch playing a video game while Jared went upstairs. Greg was a nice guy and was a lot like Jared. He joked that he might as well put a sign on the guest room door with my name on it as much as I stayed here. Justin, on the other hand, only tolerated my presence in the house. He would nod in my direction before going on with some task or another.

"Heard your sister's coming to town today. What are you doing here?" Natalie asked.

"Not that I'm upset about you being here." Natalie added quickly.

"I decided to let her settle in. They'll be plenty of time to see her while she's here. She plans to stay here till she graduates." I said with a shrug and Natalie smirked.

"She's going to Forks High isn't she?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, have to be native to go to the rez schools, remember?" I said with a smirk. Despite dad being pale, my mother was Makah. I had the native skin and dark hair. My sister would stick out here on the rez, like an albino among the flock with her pale skin and lighter hair. I was glad that their was something that I would get to keep and not have to share with my sister while she was here, though it was also keeping her from information from when I attended La Push high school. I knew that it was selfish, but I felt that she was just using dad to gain the attention she was sure to be lacking now that Renee had remarried, so I didn't feel too bad.

"Is she going to start tomorrow or is she going to wait a few days and get settled before starting?" Natalie asked.

"She's starting tomorrow. She doesn't want to get behind on work straight out of the gate and I don't blame her. Once you're behind, it's hard to catch up." I said remembering when I had been missed a few weeks of school for my wrist and the incident with Paxson. One of the things that I had inherited from my father was my bad luck.

"I understand why your not excited about your sister coming to live with the two of you, sweet heart. She hasn't been the most… understanding sister. But it's been three years, she might have grown up some and the two of you might have a chance to be like actual sisters now that you'll be living together and she won't be leaving by the end of the month." Natalie said and I tried to be as positive about this as Natalie was being, but it was hard.

I stayed late at Jared's, but kept my word and got home at nine thirty. Dad was on the couch nursing a beer when I walked through the door. A basketball game was running on the TV. He turned and shot me a look when I came in and I sighed and sat on the couch next to him. He leaned forward and set his beer on the coffee table before shifting to face me and crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned back into the couch.

"I thought you were going to be here to welcome your sister home?" Dad asked.

"I figured that when she got here that she would be tired from the trip and would want some time to herself while she unpacked. She plans on being her till she graduates and that will give us plenty of time to get reacquainted and annoy each other. I'll be here when she comes home from school tomorrow and we'll talk then." I said and dad gave me a hard look.

"I'll make her favorite meal to make up for my not being here today for tomorrow's dinner." I said and dad's eyes softened as he looked at me.

"You have a point, but that doesn't change anything. I know you girls have clashed in the past, but I hope that things will change between the two of you. I would love for my girls to get along while both of you live under my roof for the first time with some amount of permanency." Dad said and I smiled. I knew that was dad's biggest wish. To have Bella living with us and to be the father to her he had always strove to be with me, to have both of his girls under his roof.

"I make no promises that I can't keep, but I will try my best." I said before kissing his forehead and wishing him good night. As I walked past Bella's door to get my own room I could hear a soft noise coming from inside. I stopped outside the room and listened a little harder. The noise was Bella crying. I opened the door to see Bella curled up in her bed as she laid staring out the window at the pouring rain that could be heard pounding on the tin roof.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked as I stepped into her room. She startled and sat up in her bed turning to look at me as I stood in the doorway. I saw her hurry to wipe away the tears.

"Yeah, Sunny I'm fine. Thanks for the concern." She said. I took a hard look at her before nodding. It was the first night, the nerves of a new school in a place she had only visited when she was younger were probably getting to her.

"If your sure." I said and she nodded giving me a small smile.

"Good night, Bella." I said and started back out the door.

"Good night." I heard her say before I closed the door. Once inside my room I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling that was covered in random drawing that I had deemed good enough to go up there. The bounce of the bed caused my sketch book to fall off the end onto the floor. I sighed and reluctantly getting up to pick up the book from the floor and change into a pair of pajamas. As I leaned down to pick up the book I saw that it had fallen open to the sketch of the giant black wolf that had been haunting my dreams for months now. For some reason the wolf made me feel safe in my dreams, even though I should have felt terrified. It was a wild animal that could tear me to shreds if it wanted to, but he seemed intelligent and… tame. The animal held an air of authority and stood tall, commanding respect as it peered down at me.

I set the book on my night stand and got ready for bed. I snuggled into my warm sheets and comforter as I listened to the rain bouncing off my window pane and the roof. The sounds lulling me to sleep as they had since I was a child. As I passed from consciousness to sleep I saw a forest surrounding me. _I could feel the chill of the Washington air as I stood in a tan dress that went to my knees. I could smell the salty ocean water somewhere in the distance. I stood frozen staring into the trees ahead of me waiting for something. For what I didn't know until the foliage gave way to a large black wolf. A feeling of safety washed over me and I gently stepped toward him till I was merely two feet from him. He stooped down and I slowly raised my hand to his face and brushed at the fur of his cheek. His eyes were closed as he leaned his head into my hand and slowly opened them to reveal the very eyes that I had sketched that day I had seen Sam with Paul and Jared in the beach parking lot. The very eyes of Sam Uley._

I woke with a start from a loud roar outside, tearing the dream from my eyes as I woke. I took a deep breath and looked at the clock on the night stand. The clock glared back at me, telling me of the ugly time of quarter to seven. I didn't need to be up for another fifteen minutes, but I was awake and there was no sense in trying to go back to sleep. With a groan I got up and got ready for work in my usual dark blue jeans and nice shirt. As I got ready I couldn't help but think about the wolf, how he had acted like a pet dog and how his eyes had been the exact same as Sam's.

I brushed off the thoughts and continued with my day. I knew there would be no answer that would make sense and I wasn't going to torture myself with the questions. Work passed slowly, being a school day there were no students and only the regulars that came in during their lunch break. I only took the early week day shift twice a week to cover for Mia's rotation in the middle school. The schools didn't want to pay for a librarian at the middle school when we weren't needed like the woman at the high school so they paid for Mia or I to come twice a week and to bring in the necessary books for large research projects. I didn't hate the rotation, but it wasn't the most exciting thing to do and limited the other things I could get done during the day if I was at the library further into town.

Dad had Bella leave me a note on the fridge of her favorite meal and I had made a list of the ingredients I would need. She liked garlic chicken and three cheese macaroni. I would need to gather the chicken, garlic powder, two of the three cheeses and some noodles, everything else I had already had at the house. The left over chicken I could use for chicken pot-pie tomorrow. Once I was home I set straight to work on dinner. I could hear the roar of the ancient truck as it came down the street and called out a greeting when I heard the door close behind Bella. She came in with her bag and took a seat at the table, pulling out her homework.

"How's was your first day?" I asked leaving the food to cook while I leaned against the counter to talk with Bella.

"It was okay, I guess." She said with a shrug. I frowned titling my head to the side.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A boy in my biology class. When I sat down next to him he moved as far as the desk would allow, he acted like he was in pain. The moment the bell rang he made a run for the door. When I left class another one of the students asked what I had done to make him act so weird." Bella said, she seemed really put out by this kid's behavior.

"Who was this kid?" I asked and Bella sighed setting her books aside.

"Sunny why do you care?" She asked and I was surprised by the question.

"Because I'm your sister. Sisters care about each other no matter what." I said and a wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows.

"By why now? We've never gotten along before. Why start now?" She asked.

"Because we're older and we've both grown up. Even if there's things that we don't see eye to eye on, we can work things out. And now that we'll be living together long term, we should probably learn to deal with our problems like adults. Don't do you agree?" I asked. She seemed to think about it for a second before she nodded and I left her to her homework to attend to the food.

Bella's reaction to me asking about her day didn't set a good feeling about the way Bella and I were going to get along while she lived here. But no matter what happened I was going to keep my word to dad and do everything in my power to work things out with my sister. Nothing could be worse then letting go of something that could bring all of us together like dad had wanted our entire lives.


	7. Trying

**A/N: 100 followers! Thank you, you are all amazing! I never thought there would be this many followers from only six chapters. Thank you all that have followed me from Swans Don't Quit and that have followed or favorited me. You all make the stress from posting my work online a little less. :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Seven: Trying**

Great fiction is fueled by

bad decisions and human weakness.

~Kristen Lamb

Bella seemed to be settling in well, other than the incident at the school after the first snow of the year where a student hit black ice and had run into the side of her tank. She had talked about the friends she was making at school, Angela Webber, Jessica Stanely, Mike Newton and Erik Yorkie. Dad and I knew who they were and their parents so dad had no qualms about Bella hanging out with them. But as much as Bella prattled on about her new friends and school work, something seemed off. It started making sense when she came home asking questions about Forks' newest residents. The Cullens. The family had something eerie about them that made people keep their distance, but interested people with their extremely good looks despite their extreme paleness that surpassed the albinos of this almost sunless town. Dad had joked that it was a good thing Dr. Cullen was happily married or the nurses at the hospital would never allow him to get any work done.

Today Bella was going out to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica to go dress shopping for the Spring semi-formal that Forks High held ever year in their gym. Bella insisted that she wasn't shopping for her own dress, merely helping Angela and Jessica find their own dresses, but dad insisted that I go with them to watch over my sister in the bigger city and to give us some girl time. I had been reluctant, but knowing it would put dad at ease Bella and I agreed to it. I figured that while the girls were shopping for dresses I could do a little shopping of my own. I need a new dress for summer and some new dress shirts for work. Maybe I would even find myself a new pair of shoes.

I was ready to go by the time Bella pulled in from school. She rushed back down the stairs with her purse when we heard a honk from outside. Jessica and Angela were sitting in a Jessica's white Honda when we came out. Bella locked up and we both climbed into the back seat of the car before setting off to Port Angeles. The start of the car ride was awkward till the two girls up front got used to me in the backseat, then we were chattering the rest of the ride like we all had known each forever.

"Sunny? May I ask you a question?" Angela asked from the front seat.

"You just did. But you can ask me another one." I said and gave her a smile. She smiled back before asking her question.

"Why didn't you come to Forks school? I mean you live within the district and everyone expected you would be in Forks." Angela said and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Actually, I did attend Forks Elementary for kindergarten." I said and she seemed confused.

"What changed?" She asked.

"I looked different then the other students and they treated me like an outsider because I looked like the people from the rez. After kindergarten dad got it arranged that I went to school on the rez with the kids of my father's friends." I said with a shrug and Angela looked sad.

"It was wrong of those people to do that to you." She said and I smiled. Angela seemed like a very caring person, it would be hard not to like her.

"We were all just children and I probably wouldn't have met my two best friends if I hadn't gone to the rez. Everything turned out for the best." I said and Angela smiled back at me. We changed the subject to a cheerier topic for the rest of the drive. The trip wasn't as bad as I thought it could be. Bella gave input on dresses while I looked around and bought myself a few items. When I was done I returned to the dressing rooms and sat in the other chair next to Bella. We quickly weeded out the dresses that wouldn't work and narrowed the selection down to two dresses for each girl.

Once the shopping was done we left the store talking about where to eat. Jess wanted to go to a Greek place that had an amazing reputation for it's lamb, while Angela and Bella wanted to go to a little Italian place that was on the way home. I didn't care if we went through a drive through and got burgers as long as I got to eat.

"You guys head to the restaurant. I want to look for a book store." Bella said and both girl were reluctant, but pointed her toward the small book store only a couple blocks down. I couldn't let my sister go alone, dad would be be upset if he found out I let my sister go off alone in Port Angeles, a place she didn't know. Plus it was getting dark and it was rush hour. A single teenage girl would make an easy target for any sicko.

"I'm gonna go with her. Make sure she doesn't get lost." I said and they both nodded and I hurried to catch up with her.

"What are you doing, Sunny?" Bella asked when I caught up to her.

"Walking with my sister?" I asked back and she sighed.

"Just want to make sure that you don't get lost and everything's safer with the buddy system, right?" I asked and lightly bumped her shoulder with mine and gave her a smirk.

"Yeah, sure." She muttered and we kept walking. I really wanted everything to be better between Bella and I, but she just wouldn't give it a chance, she shot down any idea I had for us to spend time together and basically ignored me at home. When we got to the store Bella took one look at it, smiled at the lady who owned it, but kept walking.

"What are you doing? That's the book store." I said pointing back to the little shop that was the only book shop on this end of the city.

"It's not what I'm looking for." Bella said and kept walking.

"That's the closest thing your going to get on this side of the city." I said and she simply kept walking. She kept walking, leading us toward the warehouse district.

"Bella, let's go back. Your not going to find anything open here. Jessica and Angela will be at the restaurant waiting for us and probably worrying." I said and grabbed a hold of her arm and started moving back toward the street that we had come from.

"Stop, Sunny! We're fine!" Bella said as she tried removing herself from my grip. Before we got back onto the main street five guys came around the corner. They were loud and dressed in grungy clothing. I could tell from the distance that they were drunk and the look that one of the men gave us had a knot forming in my gut. I turned us around and started pushing Bella back down the street. We could take the next turn and it would lead us back to the main street and avoid us walking passed the obviously drunken men.

"Really, Sunny? What are you doing?" Bella asked irritated.

"Saving our asses! Those men are trouble and we have to get back out to the main street." I whisper yelled at her and held her arm close to me. We took the next turn and I listened closely for the men. Their noise seemed to fade with the distance we were putting between them and us. When we started for the next corner I glanced over my shoulder to see two of the men quietly following us about fifty yards back. I gulped and pushed us faster toward the corner. When we finally rounded the damn corner that seemed like it had been a mile away, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

But the pit in my stomach returned full force when I looked toward the intersection that would get us back on the main road. The other three men were waiting leaning up against a building. The fat one smirked as he saw us and pushed off the wall. I shivered as I looked at him, the look he gave us reminded me of the looks that the pervs gave the girls at school except his stare held an edge to it. I knew this man wouldn't just try to seduce us and let us go when a few bitter words were thrown at him, though. As we drew closer, there was no way to avoid them now, I pushed us across the road, hoping against hope that they would just let us be on our way.

"Hey, baby. You want to have a good time?" One of the sleaze-bags slurred as we got closer, his eyes raked over me, causing a disgusted shiver to run down my spine. I think the gravity of our situation had finally hit Bella as she remained quiet and did as I insisted with my hand on her arm.

"No thank you." I said quickly and tried to move faster to get passed them. The other men were coming up behind us and the others by the building were walking toward us. I gripped the pepper spray that dad had always insisted that I carry in my purse and was thankful for his over protectiveness at that moment.

"Oh, come now, darling. We just want some fun." The fat one said as he got closer. As the men started to encircle us a pair of headlights sped around the corner, shining brightly in our eyes. The men backed up a little and moved out of the way as the car swerved for them and stopped at the last second. The passenger door flew open in front of the two of us.

"Get in." A dark voice said from inside the car and I took my chance diving into the car, pulling Bella with me. I slammed the door behind us and the driver hit the accelerator hard, spinning the car around and speeding toward the main road at what seemed to be faster than the speed of light. Bella and I were squished in the passenger's seat, but neither of us were going to complain about it. I looked over at the driver to see who I had to thank for saving our asses from those bastards that had more on their mind than just 'having a good time'.

I was surprised to find one of the Cullen boys at the wheel. The youngest with light reddish hair. I could see the rage in his face as he gripped the wheel, the skin of his knuckles stretched white over the bone underneath. Bella seemed to know who he was and was blatantly staring at the guy was her mouth agape with shock.

"Put the seat belt on." He demanded. His voice seemed to rattle Bella out of her shock and she hurried to pull the belt around, handing it to me to connect to the short end of the belt. This pressed us closer together as the belt tightened, making me feel constricted.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked from beside me and looked to see that she was talking to the Cullen. Leave it to Bella. We were almost attacked by five drunken men and she's worrying about the guy driving us away that seems pissed.

"No." He said angrily as he took the next turn, sending Bella into the door with my body weight pressing into her. The car was silent for a minute.

"Are you two alright." He asked shortly, like he was holding back something that neither of us would understand.

"Yes."

"No." We both said at the same time and I looked at my sister like she had lost her mind. She was fine after almost being attacked? Something was seriously wrong with this girl and it would have to be addressed at a later time.

"Distract me." The boy demand. It was his turned to be looked at like a crazy person.

"What?" I demanded.

"One of you prattle about something inconsequential till I calm down." He said and flexed his grip on the stirring wheel. Upon a closer look I saw a small fissure running along the top of the wheel. What was with this guy? He was gripping the wheel tight enough that it had actually cracked, how was he strong enough to do that?

"I'm going to run down Tyler Crowley tomorrow before school?" Bella stated, but it sounded more like a question. I snapped around to look at my sister. I was in the same car as two nut jobs! That's it! I want to go home! I want to go home and climb into my bed and burrow under the covers and act like none of this crazy ass shit had happened and go on with my boring life that I was learning to appreciate more and more.

"Why?" Cullen asked. He sounded amused though he still looked angry.

"He's telling people that he's taking me to prom. He's either insane or trying to make up for almost killing me. I don't see how _prom_ is a good way to make it up to me." Bella babbled on. Tyler was the crazy one? I think he was pretty damn normal compared to the situation I had found myself in at this very moment.

"I heard about that." The boy said and sounded a little calmer. He had parked the car in an ally by this time on the far edge of the city.

" _You_ did?" Bella asked sounding angry. What was this? A mini bi-polar convention? I didn't receive an invite and I sure as hell didn't R.S.V.P. I wanted to get out of here and go home! Now!

"Better?" Bella asked after calming herself down after her flare of anger.

"Not really." He sighed, but released his grip on the wheel and leaned his head back against the headrest.

"I think Angela and Jessica will be beyond worried if we don't show up to the restaurant sometime soon." I cut into Bella and the Cullen's conversation. This was just too weird for me. The kid looked at me like he had forgotten I was there and turned the engine back on and speed off back on the road. What was with him and this god damn speeding? I didn't want to survive almost being attacked just to be killed in an accident because of his reckless driving.

He pulled up right in front of the restaurant that we all had agreed on. How the hell did he know where we had decided to eat? Never mind I don't care. I popped the seat belt and practically shoved Bella out of the car and on to the sidewalk where the kid was waiting. I looked up the road to see Jessica and Angela walking down the block in the direction of the ally where the drunks had been.

"Angela! Jessica!" I called. I didn't want them to get hurt. I would feel bad about it forever. They both turned surprised, but their expression quickly turned to relief as they saw who had yelled for them.

"Where did the two of you go?" Jess demanded as she got close to us.

"We ended up in the warehouse district." I said sending a small glare at my sister. They looked at Bella and then up at the Cullen.

"We ran into Edward on the way back." Bella added.

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" _Edward_ asked. There was something weird about his voice. Like he was trying to persuade them into doing what he wanted.

"Umm… sure." Jess stuttered out staring up at Edward a little dazed.

"Er… actually, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting – sorry," Angela confessed causing Jessica to send her a small glare.

"That's fine – I'm not hungry." Bella said with a shrug.

"I think you should eat something." Edward said, but it sounded more like a demand than a suggestion.

"Do you mind if I drive Bella and her sister home tonight? This way you two don't have to wait for them to eat." Edward said and in what seemed like a daze Angela and Jessica nod and wave good-bye before they left. Edward walked to the door and held it open, motioning for Bella and I to walk through. Inside the hostess looked Edward over like a piece of meat. I would never understand girls like that. A man comes in with two women and you act like their not there and try to flirt, really?

The hostess seated us in a more private section of the restaurant upon Edward's request and what seemed to be a bribe that he slipped into her hand. When we were seated and she had taken our drink order I excused myself to the bathroom. When I made it into the bathroom I let my nerves consume me and hurled into the toilet. I hurled till my stomach was empty before closing the lid and sitting on it as I pulled the handle. This was too much like what had happened with Paxson, except this time the mark left from the incident was a bruise on my side from the seat belt and small cuts in my hand where I had pierced the skin with my fingernails as I made a fist around the pepper spray instead of bruises on my legs, arms, and head.

When I returned to the booth Bella was sitting with a plate of food and sipping at her drink. She and Edward seemed to be in deep conversation. I took a seat beside her and began to sip at my sprite. The nerves were finally starting to ebb and my heart rate was no longer through the roof, but the exhaustion was slowly taking over with the absence of adrenaline. Bella and Edward continue to converse as she ate and I nursed my drink. Suddenly a shiver ran through Bella, chattering her teeth.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked concerned.

"No, it's just the coke." Bella said, but he was already taking his jacket off and passing it to her over the table. If I hadn't been so out of it I probably would have commented on how cheesy the moment was. When Bella was done with her meal Edward paid and we left. I climbed into the backseat and rested my head against the seat and seemed to doze. I was somewhat aware of Bella and Edward talking in the front, but tuned them out. I came back to my senses as we pulled onto our street. When the car stopped I climbed out in a daze and made my way inside waving to dad on my way by and heading to my room where I curled up in my bed and relaxed into a deep sleep that I wished could last forever. I am never going shopping with Bella ever again!


	8. Changing

**A/N: The only good thing about snow is the snow days!** **Here's a chapter for guys that I was able to edit with my extra free time. Hope you all enjoy and remember to review! :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Eight: Changing**

Relationships are never static. They have to evolve

over time as the individuals in them change.

~Sherryl Woods

The next day Bella's truck never left the driveway for school, but she was gone and so was her school bag. I figured she had caught a ride to school with a friend and went on with my day. But about the time Bella should have been getting home a silver Volvo pulled in the driveway, the very car that had saved us from those bastards the night before. A shiver ran down my spine and I gathered up my things and placed them in my work bag, my shift would begin in an hour.

Bella came in with a dopey smile on her face and carrying a couple of bags in her hands. She set her school bag down at the stairs before coming into the kitchen with the bags. She sobered her expression before she got to me and set the bags down on the chair next to me as I place my sketch book in the bag. I glanced over at the bags and recognized them as the things I had bought while we where in Port Angeles. I had completely forgotten about my bags after what had happened.

"You forgot your bags in Jessica's car. She brought them to school so I could bring them home to you." Bella said and I nodded.

"Tell Jessica I said thank you." I said and Bella nodded before walking away to go upstairs.

After grabbing a granola bar and stuffing a couple more in my bag I called a good-bye to Bella and walked out to my car. I thought it was odd that Bella had never mentioned feelings or an interest in Edward Cullen, but he magically appeared to save us in Port Angeles and now was driving my sister back and forth to school. My sister and I would have to have a talk about this soon. My curiosity had been peaked and I wanted some answers to my questions.

The shift was going by slower than usual. Nothing seemed to keep my interest. I didn't feel like sketching and the book I was reading couldn't hold my attention. There were only two students in the library and they were here all the time. They knew where the information they needed would be and worked quietly at the desks and computers. I had already put away the few books that had been returned after school let out for the day and entered the books that had come down from the Port Angeles library into the system.

I looked up from the braid I was making in my hair as the door opened. I was surprised to see no other than Sam Uley. He smiled at me and I returned it though a little confused. Since he had stopped following me around town and he had made it clear that he was interested, he had stopped coming to the library. He waved before walking away to the culture part of the library. He was gone for a while before he came to the desk with three books in hand. Stories of Quileute culture. I had read these book myself several times.

"How are you, Sunny?" Sam asked as I scanned the books and placed the 'return by' slip into the back of the books.

"Fine, how are you?" I asked handing him back the books.

"Alright. Adjusting to having your sister at home?" He asked and I snorted.

"Not in the least. We know so little about each other that it is almost impossible to keep up a conversation." I said and Sam gave me an understanding smile.

"Give it some time, things will probably get easier." Sam said and I sighed with a nod.

"I hope so. I promised my father that I would do everything to create a good relationship with my sister." I said and something flickered in Sam's eyes that I couldn't name.

"Well if you need somewhere to escape to. You could always come to my house and I could cook dinner?" Sam suggested, but it sounded more like asking me out.

"As nice as that sounds I doubt it will happen." I said. Pain seemed to flash in Sam's face, but he quickly covered it. Why would my denial cause him pain? Why did that emotion make me feel so guilty? Did he really want this that much that being denied hurt him? Sam plastered a joking smile on his face.

"Why do I feel that I just got friend zoned?" He asked and I had to laugh.

"Sam you're a nice guy, but I need a little more time to adjust. I'm not completely healed from the mental scars my last boyfriend gave me and it shouldn't be up to you to deal with the repercussions. But when I'm ready, whenever that is, you'll be my first call." I said and smiled up at him. Sam looked down at me and smiled back. There was something in his eyes that told me it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but that he was happy that he wouldn't be 'friend zoned' forever.

"Well how about we all have a cook out? Jared, Paul, you, I and our families. The last of the snow is melting, it can be a celebration of Spring?" Sam suggested and I craned my neck to smiled up at him.

"I would like that." I said and his face lite up like the forth of July.

"Well I'll talk with Paul and Jared and figure out a date. I'm sure I can trust Jared or Paul to tell you when it's decided." Sam said and scooped up the books.

"Hold on. I've known you for a couple months now and I think I can trust you with my phone number." I said with a sly smile. Sam seemed surprised with this information before hurrying to dig his phone from his pocket and hand it to me. I typed in my number and called it, giving me his number as well.

"Now you can call me when things get figured out." I said and he smiled before leaving. I sat back in my chair and sighed as I stared up at the ceiling. How was it that just being around him made me feel safe? Like I could be myself for the first time with a guy that wasn't like a brother to me or my father? The more I was around him the more I felt a pull toward him that told me that it was okay to drop my walls, that I could trust him. That I could crumple and fall apart and he would be there to catch me and put me back together again.

After locking up I caught dinner at the diner, not wanting to go home just yet and hoping that Bella would have gone to bed by the time I got home. I as walked in the door I saw dad on the couch with a beer as he watched one of the final college basketball games of the season and I heard a door shut upstairs. I set my things down and joined dad on the couch.

"Billy stopped over with some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry, there's leftovers in the fridge if you want any." Dad said before taking a swig from his beer.

"I had dinner at the diner after my shift." I replied.

"So you and Billy made up?" I asked. Dad and Billy had a big blow out about a week before Bella arrived about the Cullens. For some reasons the people on the rez refused to go to the hospital here in Forks because of Doctor Cullen. I didn't understand what was wrong with it from either angle so I stayed out of it as much I could while living in the middle of it.

"Somewhat. He's still on thin ice, but we're going fishing this weekend." Dad said and I smiled, dad's thin ice was thick enough to walk acrossed with little fear of falling through. It had seemed wrong to not have Billy and Jake at the house all the time while the old men were on non-speaking terms.

"So why did you go to the diner instead of coming home to eat?" Dad asked taking his attention away from the game long enough to glance at me.

"I just really wanted one of Miss. May's potpies." I said and dad eased up knowing that it was my weak point and not to push it.

"Next time just call first." He said and I smiled kissing his cheek and telling him good-night before heading up to my bedroom. I had the rotation at the middle school library in the morning and would have to be up early. I drifted off to sleep wondering what my dreams would be tonight. As I drifted into the bliss of sleep everything was a blur, but slowly cleared.

 _In front of me stood the black wolf that he frequented my dreams for months now, but tonight he was flanked by two equally giant wolves. One a dark brown, the other a light gray or silver color, they stood snarling toward the trees to my right. This was the first time that the black wolf had looked like the beast that I would have originally pegged him for. From the trees emerged Edward Cullen with my sister on his arm. The dim light seemed to reflect in little rainbows off their skin. They stepped closer causing the wolves to snarl louder and snap their jaws. Bella's eyes flashed to mine, but instead of the familiar brown eyes, they were a ruby red outlined in gold. She smiled and reached a hand out to me while taking a step closer._

 _With the step the black wolf stepped between me and my sister blocking my view. I could hear snarling and screeches before the black wolf started edging me closer to the trees with his snout. His eye. Sam's eyes, seemed to plead with me to run and with little hesitation I turned and ran. As I was running a noise sounded from behind me, first starting off quiet, but growing louder as it seemed to creep up behind me._

I let out a small scream as I sat up in bed. I looked around to find the noise that had scared me half to death was only my blaring alarm clock _._ I slammed my hand down on the off button, silencing the awful noise before reluctantly climbing from my bed to get ready for the long day of babysitter for middle schoolers and being called Ms. Swan as if I was somehow more than five or six older than the students. As I walked out the door I noticed Bella's truck still parked in the driveway. My guess was that she was riding with Edward again. It probably wouldn't be long till they became a thing and dad would get the joy of scaring the hell out of the boy while he cleaned and played with his guns.

For some reason I didn't like the idea of the Cullen boy dating my sister. Something seemed off about the Cullen boy making me cautious, he and his family just didn't seem normal, on the verge of non-human. He did seem to have taken a liking to Bella though and she seemed to have found an interest in to him, too. I didn't know what to do and knew that nothing would come from telling anyone beside irritating dad about the rumors that still passed around town.

This is exactly why I hated that my relationship with Paxson. It now caused me to question every boy and his intentions, maybe this was just my own insecurities getting the best of me. Never the less I was going to try and watch out for my sister, no one deserved to have their world rocked the way mine had been. No one deserves to have their self identity striped away just because of some boy that likes to play with the hearts of others. I made a promise to myself in the moment that I would never let my heart rule over my head again. I would build myself back again, brick by brick, patch by patch. I would trust, laugh and live like I should, no longer allowing my past to hold me back and finally breaking that last string Paxson held to control me. I felt freer already.

 **A/N: Alright everyone, this was a difficult chapter to write for some reason and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, creative criticism is welcome. :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	9. Cook Out

**A/N: I have received a review a that makes me think that you readers are waiting for a bat shit crazy Bella. I can put your fears to rest by saying I can't stand bat shit crazy Bella, she bugs me more than regular Bella. Also I have been told that I am a little bias toward the pack, but I would like to point out the so far the only interaction Sunny has had with the Cullens hasn't been very good and that I have mentioned Paul's man whorish ways and showed an angry, demanding Sam. This is just for clarification, if there is anything else I can clarify please review and tell me. Also I want to wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day! :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Nine: Cook Out**

We live in an era when rapid change breeds fear,

and fear too often congeals us into a rigidity

which we mistake for stability.

~Lynn White

Sam called a few days later saying that the cook out would be the next Sunday and I was excited. Dad agreed that he would come, but Bella was a little less enthusiastic. Paul and Jared also seemed excited about the cook out and had slowly been pushing Sam and I together. I guess was a relief that if I did give in to Sam's request that they would be fine with me going out with him and not pissed that I was dating one of their friends. It also gave me a security in going out with Sam, Paul and Jared wouldn't want me to go out with him if he was going to turn out to be anything like Paxson. I should have believed them when they said that they hadn't trusted Paxson, that he wasn't a good choice.

Bella seemed to be getting a lot closer to Edward. She had been riding back and forth with him to school. She had even come to me during the week to ask some advice about how to react to her changing feelings. I was glad that she was trusting me enough to come to me for advice, but I still wasn't certain about her choice on boy. I think it was a hero complex. She had told me that Edward had been the one to push her out of the way of Tyler Crowley's van when it had hit the ice and he was the one that had saved us from the drunken bastards in Port Angeles. I also couldn't shake the dream of Edward and the wolves fighting, Bella with red eyes as she reached out for me. I don't understand why I had refused to touch her and why I felt safer with the wild animals than with her and Edward. I pondered that before shaking it off. Sam's cook out didn't start till six and I was practically bouncing with how excited I was. It's only two and I was more than ready to go. To kill some time I was making a couple pies and cookies to take with us. I had only been in charge of the macaroni salad, but with the way that the boys ate I'm sure the extra food wouldn't go to waste. It was about three when dad got home from taking care of some paper work that had been sent down to the station by the Port Angeles department. He sat at the table and read the paper while I worked.

"Sunny, I got a question for you." Dad said as he turned the page. I turned to look at him.

"Shoot." I said and hopped up on the counter.

"Do you like this boy?" Dad asked as he put the paper down. I blushed a little and looked down.

"He's nice." I said and hopped back off the counter to continue working on the food.

"That's not what I asked, Sunieva." Dad said and grimaced at the use of my full name.

"A little." I said and glanced at him. He was trying to keep a neutral expression, trying not to give away what he was thinking, but I could tell he wasn't jumping for joy.

"I'm glad your getting back to yourself, Sunny. But I don't care how 'nice' this boy is, he hurts you and he'll be meeting the business end of your grandfather's revolver." Dad said and picked the paper back up. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks daddy." I said and he grunted.

Bella came home a little later looking a little flushed. I had my suspicions. She had left early yesterday and had come home only to rush through dinner and go up to her room. Then she left early today before I woke for my shift at the library and was only coming home now. Dad looked a little suspicious about her whereabouts today, too as he put down his paper and looked at Bella. Bella rushed upstairs and came back down changed into a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt.

"Where have you been all today?" Dad asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"At the Cullen house." Bella said a little sheepishly. Dad seemed shocked, but tried to cover it up and continued with his interrogation.

"So when do I get to meet this boy? Edmund?" Dad asked and I snorted as he got Edward's name wrong, more than likely on purpose, too.

"Edward, dad." Bella said seeming annoyed.

"Sure, sure. When?" Dad asked.

"In a little while. He sort of taking me on a date." Bella said and I looked at her in disbelief. She wasn't going to tell us she was going on a date. As dad opened his mouth to ask another question the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I said and walked to the door. Bella hurried behind me while dad stayed in the doorway. When I opened the door Edward stood there dressed for a baseball game. I gave him a nod before stepping out of the way for him to come inside.

"Evening Sunny." He said and I nodded again before stepping away to the kitchen. I was out of the way, but could still hear them talking.

"Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said and I nodded. He was starting off good.

"Go ahead and call me Charlie. Here, I'll take your jacket." Dad said.

"Thanks, sir."Edward said and I could heard some floor boards creak as they moved into the living room.

"Have a seat there, Edward." I could only barely hear them.

"So I hear you're taking my girl to watch baseball." Dad said and I had to cover my mouth to stifle my laugh. Bella and baseball were two words that should never go in the same sentence. It only spelled disaster for all parties involved.

"Yes, sir, that's the plan." Edward said. I could imagine Bella sitting on the couch next to dad looking mortified. A similar situation to when I went on my first date.

"Well, more power to you, I guess." Dad said and laughed, Edward joining him while I continued to giggle in the kitchen.

"Okay." Bella said and I could hear the creak of a floor board.

"Enough humor at my expense. Let's go." Bella said sounding irritated. I could hear her stomp her way toward the door with dad and Edward following behind her.

"Not too late, Bells." Dad warned.

"Don't worry, Charlie. I'll have her home early." Edward promised. That boy better keep that promise or he would find out about a father's wrath.

"You take care of my girl, all right?" Dad said causing Bella to groan at his over protectiveness. I rolled my eyes. She wasn't used to having dad there for dates and stuff, but she would have to get used it. Dad was like this every time I had gone on a date and I had learned to just smile and be glad that he cared enough to make sure that the boy knew to be careful or suffer the consequences.

"She'll be safe with me, I promise, sir." Edward said before I heard the door open and Bella stepped out onto the porch. Dad let out a low whistle.

"Wear your seat belts." He seemed to choke on his words and I peeked out the window to see a massive shiny red jeep wrangler parked in the driveway. I agree, she better wear her seat belt or she was going to be bounced around in that monster.

"Have fun!" I called after them and earned myself a glare from Bella as I stuck my head around the corner. When they left I packed up the pies and cookies for the drive to La Push. Sam had texted me the directions to his house the other day. There was only a half hour left before we had to leave to be there on time. I slipped on my shoes and took the food out to my car and put it in the trunk, pining the containers to the side so they didn't shift too much on the trip down to La Push and to prevent a mess in my trunk.

The drive was quiet with only the radio playing as dad drove. I watched out the window at the returning leaves that were starting to sprout. You could almost see through the trees. We pulled up to Sam's and saw Jared and Natalie waiting out front. Natalie smiled and hugged me tight when I got out of the car before turning and hugging dad, too. The two led us out back where the others were. Greg was talking with Adam and dad broke away from us to go talk with them while Sam stood at the grill with Paul. A woman that had Sam's eyes stood off to the side and Natalie went off to talk with her while Jared and I walked over to Paul and Sam.

"Hey, glad to see you could make it." Paul said and I rolled my eyes.

"Dad insisted on driving. Damn chief of police." I grumbled and the guys laughed.

"Wasn't your sister supposed to come with you guys?" Jared asked and I shrugged.

"I thought she was, but she came home and broke the news that she was going on a date tonight." I said with a little giggle as I thought about her embarrassment in having to confess every thing to dad.

"With who?" Paul asked.

"Edward Cullen." I said and the guys seemed to stiffen.

"What?" I asked looking at them.

"Come on. I know that the tribe has something against the Cullens, but the guy has as much a right to date as we do." I said and the guys seemed to force themselves to calm down. This was odd, even for them.

"They say what they were going to do?" Sam asked. His voice seemed a little off, but I brushed it off.

"Yeah." I said with a smile.

"Well what is it?" Jared asked cautiously.

"He was taking her to watch a baseball game." I said with a laugh and Paul and Jared about fell on the ground laughing. Sam looked confused at the two of the fools.

"What's so funny about that?" Sam asked and I chuckled.

"My sister hates sports because of her coordination problems." I said causing the guys to snort.

"To put it lightly." Jared said trying to pull himself together.

"She can't walk across a flat surface without face planting." Paul said flat out and Sam seemed to get it now as he chuckled shaking his head.

"Sam are the burgers and hotdogs almost done?" The woman that had Sam's eyes said as she walked up to us. Sam nodded setting another couple burgers on a tray.

"Yeah. Hey mom you know Paul and Jared?" Sam asked and she nodded with a smile toward the boy.

"Well this Sunny. Sunny this is my mom." Sam said and I held my hand out to her.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Uley." I said and smiled as she took my hand.

"Oh, please call me Allison. Mrs. Uley makes feel old." She said with a smile.

"So your the girl that my son can't stop talking about? I can definitely see why, Your gorgeous dear." She said causing Sam and I to blush and Paul, Jared and Allison to laugh at our discomfort.

"Mom." Sam whined causing me to smile.

"What just stating the obvious." She said with an innocent smile.

"May I asked what Sunny's a nickname for?" Allison asked as she turned her attention back to me.

"Sunieva." I said and Sam looked surprise.

"That's a beautiful name." Allison said and I thanked her.

"Well food's done if everyone's ready to eat." Sam said quickly changing the subject and moving us all toward the others who were talking. Allison smirked at her son before going alone with it. The food was great and every one seemed to have a great time. The gathering broke up quickly when it started down pouring about eight thirty. Dad and I thanked Sam for the invite before hurrying into the car and heading home. We quickly got the dishes from the trunk and got inside when we got home. I had change and was washing the dishes when the front door slammed open.

"Go away, Edward!" Bella yelled and slammed the door shut. I splashed water all over myself, the floor and the counter as I dropped the dish I was washing back into the water and rushed to see what was wrong.

"Bella?" Dad asked already on his feet in the living room.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed tears running down her face as she ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. We followed her upstairs concerned about what could have happened. Dad pounded on her door when he found she had locked it.

"Bella, are you okay? What's going on?" Dad asked and I could hear fear and worry in his voice.

"I'm going _home!_ " She screamed and her voice broke.

"Did he hurt you?" Dad demanded his voice turning to the anger I hadn't seen or heard in so long. My own temper flared at the thought.

"No!" She shrieked her voice rising in pitch.

"Did he break up with you?" Dad asked confused and clearly out of his element as he looked to me pleadingly.

"No!" She yelled back again.

"What happened, Bella?" I called through the door.

" _I_ broke up with _him_!" She called through the door. That didn't make sense she had seemed head over heels for him earlier. Why would she be breaking up with him?

"What happened?" I called again.

"I thought you liked him?" Dad questioned. Bella came storming out of her room with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder and dad caught her elbow before she got to the stairs. Dad spun her to look at him, he had no intention of letting her leave over something so small as a boy, not now that he finally had what he had dreamed about since his divorce from Renee and with the state she was in. Bella glared up at dad as more tears ran down her face.

"I _do_ like him – that's the problem. I can't do this anymore! I can't put down any more roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like mom or Sunny! I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake mom did. I hate it – I can't stay here another minute!" She shouted and dad dropped her arm like she had burned him. I knew she could see the pain that she caused him because I could she the guilt flint across her face before something caused her to resolve herself to it. She ran done the stairs, but dad still followed her.

"Bells, you can't leave now. It's nighttime." Dad tried weakly.

"I'll sleep in the truck if I get tired." She stated as she reached for the door.

"Just wait another week Renee will be back by then." Dad pleaded and seemed to derail Bella for a second.

"What?" She asked and dad jumped at the chance to keep her here if just for a little bit longer.

"She called yesterday while you were out. Things aren't going well in Florida, and if Phil doesn't get signed by the end of the week, they're going back to Arizona. The assistant coach of the Sidewinders said they might have a spot for another shortstop." Dad said. Bella shook her head holding on to her resolve.

"I have a key." She muttered and turned the knob. Dad reached out to grab her arm again.

"Just let me go, Charlie. It didn't work out, okay? I really, really _hate_ Forks!" She said with determination as she flung open the door and stormed out into the rain.

"I'll call you tomorrow." She said before she left the porch. I watched as her cruel words cause dad to crumple and a tear run down his face.

"That's the exact thing Renee said before she left." Dad choked and I quickly wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug that he returned. At that moment I felt a hatred for my sister rise in my chest. She had just made the strongest man I knew break.


	10. Anger

**A/N: I love mid-winter break, it gives me all sorts of time to write and edit. I have created a poll on my profile page for the quotes at the beginning of the chapters. Review or visit the poll to vote for if I will continue to put quotes at the beginning of chapters for stories after I finish Swan Goin' Wolf. Your opinion is much appreciated. :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Ten: Anger**

It's not the load that breaks you down,

it's the way you carry it.

~Lou Holtz

Bella's been gone for two days and dad is beyond worried about her. Dad has sent out messages to every department between here and Phoenix to be on the look out for Bella and has had the scanner on non-stop. We haven't gotten a call from hospitals or Renee so I'm taking that as a good thing. I am refusing to worry about Bella and the consequences that her decisions have. She cracked my dad, the strongest man I know, the one man that has never let me down and has looked out for me no matter what, even though he was doing it all on his own.

I was cooking dinner when there was a knock on the door. I wiped my hands on a towel before getting it. I was surprised to see Jared on the other side holding a pan of lasagna. He gave me a smile which a returned.

"What this?" I asked eyeing the pan in his hands.

"Mom's worried about the two of you and sent me over with food as an excuse to check on you guys." Jared said and I laughed, opening the door wider so he could come in.

"I already started dinner so you can just put it in the fridge." I said and he nodded before marching off to the kitchen.

"So how's your dad holding up?" Jared asked as he shut the fridge. I sighed and shrugged.

"Terrible. She told him the same thing Renee did when she left him." I said and crossed my arms across my chest and stared down at the floor. Jared's blazing arms wrapped around me in a hug and I sighed before leaning into it.

"I don't understand how she can do this. Especially to dad. He would give her anything she ever wanted and when he finally gets the one thing he wants for the first time, she rips it away from him just like her mother did." I said bitterly and Jared tightened his hug and kissed the top of my head in a brotherly way.

"I wish I could change this for you and Charlie." Jared said.

"I know you would because you and Paul are the best friends a girl could ask for." I said before pulling back a little to look up at him. He smiled before letting go of me so I could check on the cooking food.

"You want to stay for dinner or do you have to go?" I asked as I stirred the sauce for spaghetti and meatballs.

"I don't think mom would mind if I stayed here for a while. Can I use your phone?" He asked and I nodded. He grabbed up the portable and walked into the living room. For a little while it was just like old times when Paul or Jared would be over and try to help me cook dinner. More often than not they would just end up sitting at the table watching and talking while I cooked.

"Why don't you call Paul and see if he wants to come over? I know Adam flew out last night?" I asked and Jared nodded as he came back in and dialed Paul.

"He'll be over in twenty." Jared said as he hung up the phone. I nodded and Jared handed me the basil as I reached for it on the top shelf.

"You know just because you and Paul had a huge growth spurt doesn't mean I can't reach the top shelf." I said with a pout causing Jared to laugh. I was far from short, I was 5'7" and taller than most of the girls my age around here.

"Yeah but Paul and I might as well put our new height to good use." Jared said and I conceded.

"How tall are you two now?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"We're both 6'3"ish." Jared said with a shrug like it was nothing.

"You know Sam's like 6'5" right?" Jared asked and quirked an eyebrow.

"And?" I asked.

"Just saying you should get used to be the short one when all the people around you are taller." Jared said and I glared at him.

"Your mom's not." I said. Natalie was an inch or two shorter and I knew my argument meant nothing.

"Whoa… one person out of six." Jared said with a laugh and I slapped his arm, but it only seemed to hurt my hand and cause Jared to laugh harder.

It wasn't long later that Paul arrived. It was nice to be able to forget about the drama going on in my life while laughing with my best friends. It was fun to joke and mess around and act like a regular nineteen year old instead of what had become the norm, the girl that was scared of her own shadow because an ex-boyfriend and clung to her father and best friends while blocking out the rest of the world.

"Hey, Sunny? What do you want for your birthday?" Jared asked as I added the meatballs to the sauce.

"My birthday's not for like two months." I said looking over my shoulder at the guys.

"Besides you two probably already have an idea about what your going to get me." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but if you tell us then you'll get something that you actually want instead of what Paul and I think up, that we all know you never like, but kindly accept before hiding it in your closest to rot." Jared said with a mock serious face that had Paul and I cracking up.

"I never put anything you two give me in the closest. The chalk is with my art stuff, the polka-dot rain jacket and boots are by the door on the rack, the fake glasses and nose are on my nightstand, and the itch powder is in Paul's underwear drawer." I said calmly.

"What?" Paul yelled.

"I should have known it was you." Paul said pointing a finger at me while Jared and I laughed and clutched at our stomachs.

"You know you could always go to dad or Natalie and they would probably give you some good ideas?" I said once we had all calmed down and both boys seemed to think about it before nodding.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Paul mock whispered to Jared.

"Because we're guys and we're bad at taking hints." Jared 'whispered' back causing me to laugh.

Dad wasn't the least bit surprised when he came in from work to find the guys sitting at the table and the three of us laughing. I think the guys being over helped give him something else to think about other than the daughter that was running away from him back to her mother because of some boy that she went on one date with.

The next time the shit hit the fan was because of a simple phone call. I woke to the sound of the phone ringing downstairs. I climbed out of bed and started for the phone only for it to stop. I made a move to go back upstairs and getting a little more sleep, but was stopped by dad talking on the phone.

"What do you mean she's hurt?" Dad asked and I was immediately awake and finishing coming down the stairs.

"What hospital?" He asked and I could hear the shuffling of paper.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Dad said and I heard him hang up the phone. He spotted me as he came around the corner heading for the stairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked and dad took a deep breath.

"Bella. Apparently she got hurt in Phoenix and is in a hospital. I'm going to pack and drive down there." He said and made another move for the stairs.

"No. I'm going to get you a plane ticket online." I said and walked up the stairs behind him.

"I couldn't sit in a seat and do nothing, Sunny." Dad said and I shook my head.

"It will take less time to fly down there and it will be safer for you. Driving will take a day and I know you wouldn't stop till you got there, so you will fly." I said and walked into my room to order the tickets while he packed. By the time he was finished throwing clothes into a duffel bag I had the tickets purchased with a credit card and had the ticket and boarding pass printed out waiting for him along with a box of snack bars so he hopefully didn't starve on his way to Phoenix. I had even made him reservation for a rental car while he was there. I kissed him on the check and told him to call me when he got there before he ran out the door to go take care of Bella.

I knew that I shouldn't be jealous that he was leaving me here to go take care of Bella, because it was exactly what he would be doing if Bella and I were reversed, but I was angry that after all that she had said to him, and with all the pain that she had caused him the past few days, he was running to take care of her. The two sides of my brain warred over the topic in my head giving me a slight headache. I sighed and decided that I would just get ready for the day because there was no way that after everything that just happened that I would have a prayer of a chance of going back to sleep.

Paul came in to the library during my shift and he seemed a little calmer after hearing that Bella had turned up. He, Jared and Sam had seemed on edge with Bella being gone and the fact that the Cullens seemed to disappear with her. None of the Cullens had gone to school and the doc had taken the last few days off. I found it suspicious, but there was no way to know for sure till after my shift when I could talk with dad. He had called me when the flight landed and told me he was headed to the hospital, but that was all we could get in before I had to turn my phone off for my shift.

My anxiousness to talk with dad seemed to make my shift drag. Instead of the short four hours that my shift was it seemed like it took all day. As soon as my shift was over I had my phone on and calling dad. I wanted to know that he was safe and that Bella was alive and going to get better. Everyone knew how bad it hurt dad when something happened to one of his girls.

"Sunny?" Dad said as soon as he picked up his phone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The nurses are changing bandages." Dad said and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Turns out the Cullens came to talk Bella into coming back to Forks and when they convinced her to come to their hotel she tripped down two flights of stairs and went through a window. She's got a fractured skull, broken leg and wrist, a concussion and bruising covering almost every inch of her that I can see." Dad said and I could hear the slight tremor in his voice as he fought the tears.

"She'll get better, dad. She's a Swan, we don't go out easy. You know that." I said and earned a small chuckle from him.

"Yeah I know that. You holding down the fort?" Dad asked and I laughed.

"Yeah, though as soon as Natalie finds out I'm sure she'll be here, too." I said and dad chuckle, I could hear the shifting of the phone that suggested that he was nodding.

"Yeah and she'll call to yell at me for leaving you alone in that big scary house." Dad said and I smiled.

"So is she awake or is she still unconscious?" I asked.

"She's awake and she says that she wants to come back home with me." Dad said and everything seemed to freeze right then. After everything that just happened, her throwing her tantrum and running away to Phoenix and she was just going to come back because the boy and his family followed her to Phoenix and pleaded with her? Really?

Dad and I ended our conversation quickly after that. After I hung up I decided that I needed to go to the beach. I couldn't go home and be cooped up after being at the library all day and after learning that my sister was coming home like nothing had happened. I found myself back at the tree where Sam and I had talked the last time and it seemed that everything was repeating itself when he took the seat next to me.

"You really seem to have a thing for finding me at the beach." I laughed and he smirked.

"Well it's easy when both people have a tendency to go to the beach to relax." Sam said and I nodded, I guess that could be it.

"So something has you stressed?" I asked and Sam smirked again as he looked down at me.

"Yeah, but it's nothing for you to bother yourself with." Sam said.

"But I can take a guess as to what has you at the beach." Sam said.

"Oh really?" I asked quirking my eyebrow and smirking up at him.

"Your sister?" He guessed and I shrugged.

"Sort of." I said and he smiled at guessing right.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it's nothing for you to bother yourself with." I said trying to imitate his ridiculously deep voice. He smiled and raised a brow at me.

"Is that supposed to be what I sound like?" He asked and I nodded with a smirk.

"Yes, but I failed horribly." I said and laughed.

"Seriously, do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked and I could see the genuine interest in his eyes.

"I'll confide in you, if you confide in me?" I bargained and Sam seemed to think about it. I thought that he was going to stay quiet, but then he started to talk.

I'm in charge of this… project for the council. I'm afraid that I'm not cut out to be in charge of it though. I wasn't the person who was supposed to be in charge and I fear that I'll fail." He said and I contemplated that for a minute.

"Is everything ending in disaster?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Are the other people involved telling you that you're doing terrible?" I asked and he shook his head again.

"No, actually they've told me that I'm doing a good job." He said.

"Do you have a reason to doubt them?" I asked and again he shook his head.

"Then why question it. Just because you weren't first pick doesn't mean that you can't get the job done. When things get rough take a step back and look at the situation from a different angle. Perception is half the problem in any equation." I said and he seemed to think what I had said over before he smiled.

"I guess your right. It's just perception." He said and I smirked at him admitting that I was right.

"Now it's your turn." He said and I sighed, nodding as I thought about how to word things.

"My sister… she doesn't account for others in her thinking. She's pretty... self-centered. She's used to getting full attention anywhere she goes and being here she hasn't gotten that. When she left she was resolved on leaving and to make dad let her leave she said some pretty mean things. And now she's told dad that she's wants to come back to Forks with him and I don't know how to look at her and not see the bitch that hurt my father, the one man that has always been there for me, for her own personal gain. I don't know how not to be angry at her and keep my promise that I would try everything to build a positive relationship with her." I said and Sam nodded along as I spoke and thought about what I said.

"Do you know her true reason for leaving?" Sam asked.

"She said it was because she didn't want to make the same mistakes as her mother and be stuck in this stupid town." I said and he nodded.

"Maybe there's something more to it and when she gets back you can ask her about it and maybe understand the situation a little better. Then after you can make your judgment. After seeing it from a different angle." Sam teased at the end and I smiled.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Before I knew what I was doing I flung my arms around Sam's neck in a hug.

"Thanks." I said and kissed his check before heading back to my car. He seemed stunned by my actions and when I looked back I could see the biggest smile spread across Sam's face. I think I was making the right decision here. Sam could be the guy that makes me whole again and forget about the scars. I would give him the chance and go from there.


	11. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

**Chapter Eleven: One Step Forward Two Steps Back**

There are no secrets

that time does not reveal

~Jean Racine

Dad came home from Phoenix with Bella and Edward about a week after he left. Since they've been back there has been little privacy in our house with either Edward or his sister allows being here. It was nice of the two of them to help Bella while she was on crutches and had her wrist in a cast, but dad and I were starting to feel useless when we tried to help and were shooed off like children. Dad finally set a curfew for the two to leave at night because we were becoming restless with the constant company in the house and it was wearing on both of our nerves.

The guys had been on edge about our company and steered clear of the house, instead inviting me down to the rez as much as possible. Since the day at the beach Sam had become bolder with his interest when I was around him, telling me I looked nice, sitting close to me when he could, asking questions about me, I could feel his eyes on me more and he always smiled when I caught him, the other day he had even got me a daffodil saying Jared mentioned they were my favorite. I was starting to like him more and more and had started opening up to his questions and becoming more receiving of his interest.

Sam and I had pretty much formed a routine the last few weeks. He came in every Friday and after checking out his books for the week he would hang around and chat with me till my shift was over and walk me to my car. I found myself really enjoying his company and looking forward to Fridays. I smiled as I saw him come in the door, he smiled back and gave me a wave before heading off to pick a couple books. It wasn't long before he came back with two and set them on the desk.

"These are some of the books we just got last week from Port Angeles." I said as I scanned them and put the slips in the back.

"They seem interesting, but not as much the librarian." Sam said with a sly smirk causing my to blush and give him a small smile.

"Don't you know that flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Uley." I questioned as I handed him his books.

"I was hoping it would get the librarian to allow me to take her out to the diner tonight, Miss. Swan." Sam said and I tilted my head to the side as I thought about that.

"I think it can get you that much." I said giving him a smile. I thought Sam's face was going to split in two with how big his smile got.

"Really?" He asked like I was messing with him.

"Yes, really." I said with a giggle.

"I thought you were never going to give in to my charm." Sam said with a grin as he leaned down on the desk.

"It wasn't so much your _charm_ as you put it, but more your patience." I said.

"The best parts of life are always worth waiting for." Sam said seriously and I felt flattered that he thought me worth waiting for. Once my shift was over I called dad to tell him that I was going out for dinner and to get the leftovers from the fridge for himself and Bella. He had no problems with me going out, but warned me not to be out too late. I smiled as I hung up the phone and left with Sam in his truck.

I was comfortable being alone with him which was something that I never would have said that first time that I spoke with him at the tide pool. It was mostly idle chit chat as we ate and laughed. We both asked questions about the other. The more I got to know him the less he seemed like the gruff, unemotional, brute that he presented himself as. He was actually kind and seemed very caring, almost like a teddy bear, but I wouldn't take it that far. Maybe more like a wolf, caring and attentive, but protective and dangerous when he needed to be? It was odd that I could clearly see the black wolf from my dreams as I looked at Sam, the eyes that they shared and the look they both gave me.

"Jared said that your birthday's in two weeks." Sam said and I nodded.

"Yep the twelfth." I said and took a sip of my drink.

"When's yours?" I asked as I set the cup down.

"October tenth." He said and I nodded putting that knowledge away for later use.

"Favorite color?" He asked.

"Yellow." I said and he chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Your nickname seems to fit well. Your cheery, bright, like yellow and you go by Sunny." Sam said and I laughed with him.

"Dad actually came up with my nickname before he knew me, had my room painted yellow and everything, all before he'd ever seen me." I said with a smile.

"Isn't that how all new dad's are supposed to be before bringing home a baby?" Sam asked and my smile faltered a second.

"Actually I didn't come to live with dad till I was almost three. He had no knowledge about me till CPS called him." I said and Sam's smile fell from his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sam said and I smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"It's fine. It's nothing to hide and dad loves me as much as if he had know since the day I was born. Nothing to be sad about." I said and he tried to smile again, but it wasn't the same.

"So now you know my favorite color, what's yours?" I asked.

"Green." He said and I smiled.

"Well you get to see a lot of it then don't ya?" I said and giggled bringing back a real smile to Sam's face.

"Yeah. I guess." He chuckled. The rest of the meal seemed to go about the same from there till Sam drove me back to the library to get my car. I actually didn't want to leave.

"Can we do this again? I had a great time." Sam asked and I smiled at him.

"Definitely. I had a great time to." I said and Sam placed a kiss to my cheek before I claimed out if the cab onto the pavement of the parking lot. I smiled and waved as I got into my car and Sam drove away.

Before I knew it Sam and I began texting and talking on the phone any chance we got. Paul and Jared seemed a little put off that they were pushed off a little, but I still made sure to hang out with them. I wouldn't let a relationship get in the way of our friendships like when I was with Paxson. I had learned from my mistakes and would not repeat them. Sam and I were going on a, quote on quote, real date as he put it this weekend. He was going to come by the house and pick me up and was going to take me out to a restaurant in Port Angeles.

I was excited about the date. This would be the first real date I had been on in over a year and I was really starting to like Sam in more than a friend kind of way. Dad was a little nervous especially after what had happened the last time he let one of his girls go on a first date. I was dressed up in a black skirt that went to my knees and a light green blouse that I had bought a while back. I had done my makeup and was wearing my one pair of black heels. I had done my hair in a fancy waterfall braid that went around my head.

"You look beautiful." Dad said and I blushed and gave him a smile. Thankfully Edward and Alice weren't here. They had kidnapped Bella for the day to play barbie and surprise her by taking her to the prom. I didn't know how that was going to work, but I didn't question it.

"Thanks daddy." I said and he kissed my forehead before going to wait in the living room with the TV. I sat on the stairs and checked my phone every twenty seconds for the time. Sam was supposed to be picking me up at five for our reservations at six. I watched anxiously as the time got closer and closer to five and then slowly passed by. Five thirty passed and then six. I prayed that something had come up and that he would just call and say that he was running late. But I finally gave up at eight when he didn't show, didn't call and dad stepped in front of me with sad face.

"I don't think he's coming, Sunny.'' He said and I didn't want to believe him, but I nodded and leaned forward placing my forehead on dad's shoulder as the first tear fell down my face. Dad wrapped him arms around me and held me in his arms as I cried.

I woke later in my own bed not remembering how I got there. I probably fell asleep while I cried and dad had carried me to bed. My sadness quickly turned to anger as I thought about being stood up. I had finally allowed myself to trust a guy and this is what he did. Gained my trust, flirted with me, take me out to a diner and text me all the time only to stand me up on the 'real' date and not bother to call. Had he even cared at all? Maybe something happened and he couldn't call, I reasoned and hoped. Maybe he'll call in the morning. I held onto that thought and allowed myself to drift back off to sleep.

In the morning I got up and sat by the phone. When the phone hadn't rung by two I grabbed my keys and went out to my car. The anger bubbled in me as I drove to Sam's house. I pulled in the drive way and marched my way up to the door. I pounded my fist into the door, ignoring the slight pain that came with the action from my protesting wrist. When I got no answer I pounded on the door again.

"Open up, Sam! I saw your truck, I know your here!" I yelled as my fist connected with the door and stood there with my arms crossed as I glared at the door. As I went to pound on the door again, it opened with a sleep dazed Sam on the other side.

"Glad you could sleep well after standing me up last night. Was it too much to ask that you call if you couldn't make it?" I demanded and he seemed to wake up a little.

"Sunny...I" He stumbled over his words.

"I opened up to you! I trusted you! And all you did was take that trust and rip it to pieces!" I yelled and I could see a tremor go through his arms as a stony mask fell over his face.

"I actually was starting to like you! Is this how you treated Leah?" I yelled some more and the tremor got worse. A deep growl came from his chest. Weird.

"I can't believe I actually was stupid enough to trust a guy again and this is exactly why I refused to go out with you in the first place!" I said and somehow the shaking intensified.

"Sunny! Back away!" Paul yelled from the tree line. What were he and Jared doing her? Never mind I don't care, I wanted answers from Sam.

"What? Do you have nothing to say for yourself? Are you really the bastard everyone says you are?" I demanded and Sam took a step closer to me, he towered over me by about a foot and for the first time since I met I actually feared him.

"You know nothing!" Sam snarled as I glared up at him refusing to show him that I was scare. I would never show another guy that I was scared of them.

"Then tell me damn it!" I yelled shoving his chest and it seemed to trigger something. The tremors peaked and he snarled as he lunged at me. He seemed to explode and I felt something scratch down my face causing me to scream as I fell to the ground. I could hear yelling from Paul and Jared and something snarling in front of me. I could feel something warm and sticky gushing from my head and the searing pain from where something had cut me. Everything was going dark and the last thing I remember seeing was Sam's eyes in the face of a black wolf standing over me with pain in his eyes as he whimpered and backed away before the blackness took over me and I drifted into unconsciousness.


	12. Screams

**A/N: I couldn't dent you guys this chapter any longer with all the pleading I have received for you all, my amazing readers. I hope this chapter was worth the little wait. Please tell me what you think! :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Twelve: Screams**

My pain is more then real!

It's pain you could never possibly imagine!

~Amy Haas

 **Jared POV:**

I hate patrol. Nothing puts a damper on a perfectly good day more than having to run in circles for a couple hours in case some damn blood sucking leech comes across the border. I get that we're spirit warriors and that's it's our duty and everything, but this still sucked. I hated having to keep this from Sunny. Paul and I haven't kept anything a secret from Sunny since we were all fourteen and she had beat the hell out of Paul for not telling her that he hadn't eaten in three days because his father had left town for a case and couldn't cook. After she was finished yelling and hitting him she had the chief bring her down to Paul's and cooked a couple meals for him, teaching him how to cook for himself while she did so.

It was amazing how she always knew the answer to any problem you could have and fixed it. It was so much easier to tell her and solve the problem, then to hide it and cause other problems because of it, especially since she would hit you for it before fixing it. At least I had a lot to think about while I patrolled or else I would have to resort to studying the trees that I passed a couple dozen times a day. Sunny had told me about going out with Sam the last two weeks. I was glad that she was happy with Sam and he was ecstatic about the fact she was finally ready to go out with him. She had kept him waiting for the last seven months. She seemed so excited about going out with Sam tonight. He was going to take her out to a restaurant in Port Angeles that he really wanted to take her to.

It was almost the end of my shift. Paul should be phasing in soon to take over till morning when I had to go back on patrol. Sam took a twelve hour shift during the days when Paul and I had school to make sure we got our education. We repaid the favor by giving him the weekends off so he could catch up on some sleep. The schedule would shift again next month when Paul and I graduated and summer began. I started back toward the border for my last lap before I would start toward home I was about half a mile from the border when I came across the smell of bleach and burnt sugar. I let up a howl and it was only thirty seconds before Paul and Sam were in my head.

"Where are you, Jared?" Sam asked as he phased in.

"Half mile from the treaty line, smells not even five minutes old and the scents hanging." I thought to him as I started on the trail. The more the scent hung in the air the slower a leech was moving. Before I had made it a mile following the leech Sam and Paul had caught up and we arranged ourselves in the normal 'v' formation with Sam on point, Paul on Sam's left flank and me on his right. We ran down the scent and caught up to the leech in minutes.

The leech looked over his shoulder as he ran and his eyes widened when he saw us before trying to run faster. He broke for the coast where he was probably going to head out to the ocean where we couldn't follow. Sam gave the order and I darted off to the cliffs to block his escape, but before he got to the cliff he broke right back toward the treaty line and I rejoined my brothers as we raced after him. He tried diving through the trees to lose us only to have us gaining on him. Sam almost had his ankle when he took to the trees and doubled back to the cliffs.

This time Paul broke off to race to the cliffs. As the leech hit the final tree before the ocean he glanced back at us seeing us only seconds behind him. With a devilish smile he made a jump for the water, only to have Paul leap as he flew over his head, grabbing the parasite's leg and flinging him back to Sam and I. I jumped on him and ripped his arm from his torso. The tick screamed and kicked out at us in a desperate attempt to get away. Sam grabbed his leg making it the next thing to go. Paul joined us ripping his other arm off as I pounced on his other leg. Sam ended his screaming as he clamped his jaws around the bastard's neck and yanked it off, adding it to the pile of limbs. We phased back and gathered some pine needles and dry sticks from the forest before igniting the body with Sam's lighter.

As the body burned the smell of bleach and sugar grew stronger and rose into the air in a dark purple smoke that made me gag. We made sure the body was ash before putting out the fire and preventing it from reigniting by covering the embers with dirt. I looked up see the moon shining down on us, it had to be almost ten by now. I looked over to see Sam staring out over the water and remembered.

"Sam, didn't you have a date with Sunny at five?" I asked and Sam's expression changed from stoic to pained as he realized that he had unintentionally stood her up when the call went out.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam thundered and he started to shake and kicked at the dirt that covered the embers that had destroyed the leech.

Paul and I were shocked at Sam's reaction. He always remained cool and collected if not stoic and emotionless at all times. He seemed ready to phase any second now. More like an enraged out of control Paul than our controlled alpha who had everything under control.

"Whoa! Calm down, Sam!" Paul yelled at him. Sam glared at him.

"Hey! Just call her in the morning. Apologize and explain that something came up. She'll understand." I said and Sam continued to shake as he shook his head and started to pace.

"It took me seven months to get this far with her! To get her to trust me and open up and this god damn leech screwed me over because he picked tonight of all damn nights to show up!" Sam yelled and kicked at the ashes again as he growled. Sam took off into the trees as his shaking escalated. An angry howl broke through the air not even thirty seconds later from only a couple hundred yards away. I made a move toward the trees only to have Paul stop me.

"Let him run his anger off. You don't want to be a replacement for that leech that he wants to bring back to life to use as a punching bag and chew toy." Paul said and I nodded. We walked home in our human forms. We could faintly hear the crashing of trees and Sam's snarls as we walked. Everyone was asleep as I snuck into the house and up to my room. I collapsed onto my bed and hoped that Sunny would let Sam explain tomorrow and wouldn't hold it against him before falling into the darkness of unconsciousness till morning.

I woke after what seemed like only minutes of sleep. I groaned and tried to fall back asleep to no avail. I lifted my head and looked at my clock. Only quarter to six. I had another hour before I had to relieve Paul. I reluctantly dragged myself out of my bed and climbed into the shower to wash off the dirt and smell of burning leech that I had been too tired to do last night and now regretted. Once I was clean and stink free I went down stairs and scrounged up some cereal and toast. I could hear mom shuffling around upstairs in the bathroom and dad snoring away in their bedroom. It had been an adjustment when I had first phased and suddenly had acute hearing, there was always noise and it had driven me nuts.

I cleaned my dishes and put them away before looking at the clock. Only five minutes till shift change and there was nothing that I could get done in five minutes. I decided that instead of waiting and staring at the walls for five minutes I would just go and relieve Paul. I walked out to the trees and tied my shorts to my ankle and phased. Paul seemed almost asleep when I phased in and was more than happy to head home. He reported that the rest of the night had been quiet and that Sam wanted a pack meeting at two before he phased out.

"Hopefully, it will stay leech free." I mused as I started toward the treaty line. There was only the residual trail from the leech that we had killed last night, nothing else was new. The day stretched on as I patrolled, the sun streaking across the sky. Paul phased in and we both headed toward Sam's. As we got closer we could hear yelling. It sounded like Sunny. Paul and I sped up, running toward the house at full speed. When we got to the house Sunny's car was in the driveway and she was standing at the door yelling at a trembling Sam.

"I can't believe I actually was stupid enough to trust a guy again and this is exactly why I refused to go out with you in the first place!" Sunny yelled and Sam started to shake harder, grinding his teeth.

"Sunny! Back away!" Paul yelled as we got to the tree line. She glared at us before turning her attention back to her verbal assault on Sam.

"What? Do you have nothing to say for yourself? Are you really the bastard everyone says you are?" Sunny demanded and Sam took a step closer to her. He towered over her, glaring down at her. He was shaking too hard, he was going to phase and she was too close! I started running across the lawn hoping I could get to her before he phased.

"You know nothing!" Sam snarled his voice changing with the force of his anger.

"Then tell me damn it!" Sunny demanded and shoved at Sam. The act pushed him over the edge and I watched horrified from ten feet away as he shifted with a growl. His claws coming down her face and down her arm cutting open the skin like butter. She screamed and fell down to the ground.

"Sunny!" Paul and I yelled as I ran, Paul on my heels. Sam's eye connected with her and the realization of what he had done showed in his eyes. His anger disappeared immediately and he whimpered. There was blood gushing from three long scratches down the right side of her face which turned into two as they traveled down her arm.

"Paul get a towel! We need to get pressure on the cuts!" I yelled and Paul ran into the house. Sam seemed frozen where he stood in wolf form as he watched me try to stop the bleeding. He tried to step closer only to be stopped by Paul running back out of the house with the towels. I grabbed them from him, holding them to the cuts in hopes of slowing the blood.

"Alright, get her keys from her pocket and carefully pick her up. We have to get her to the hospital." I said and Sam whined. Paul did as I asked and we carefully got her in the car. I got in the backseat with her and Paul got behind the wheel, pulling out onto the road. Sam was still unstable and in wolf form there was no way that he could help.

"Jared, where are we going to take her? The clinic doesn't have the necessary supplies and the leech is at Forks." Paul said and I fought with myself. What did we do? Take her to Forks, to the leech or take her to Port Angeles and chance her bleeding out before we got there?

"We have to take her to Forks. If we try to take her to Port Angeles she'll bleed out." I said and Paul nodded and gunned it toward Forks Hospital. When we got to the hospital I sent Paul inside to get help and a group of nurses and doctors came running out of the hospital, thankfully none of them were the leech doctor. They moved Sunny onto a gurney and rushed her inside. One of the nurses lagged behind to tell us to wait in the waiting room. Paul and I stood outside the ER for a couple minutes trying to gather our thoughts together.

"What are we going to tell them when they ask what happened? What are we going to tell the chief?" I asked and Paul took a ragged breath and looked away from the ER doors to me.

"We went hiking?" Paul suggested and I thought about it.

"Yeah that might work. We went hiking and she went off the trail?" I said.

"How are we going to explain the scars? We can't say wolf, that would put _our_ asses in danger." Paul said. It was creepy how calm we were being planning a cover story while our best friend was inside bleeding out from cuts that our alpha gave her.

"Bear? A bear could give marks like those." Paul said and I nodded.

"What trail?" I asked thinking about the five trails in the area.

"The Hoh trail? Lots of forest and the river runs through it." Paul said and I shook my head.

"No. Too many other hikers on that trail and dogs. Likely that someone was on the trail at the same time and prove we weren't there. What about the Ozette? No dogs, harder trail, fewer people. It just opened back up." I said and Paul nodded.

"Yeah. We went hiking on the Ozette, Sunny went off the trail and was attacked by a bear. We heard her scream and rushed to her. Found her on the ground bleeding." Paul said and it sounded more than plausible.

"Remember there was even a couple bear sighting before winter, adds credibility." I said and Paul nodded.

"Final thing to figure out." I said and Paul looked at me confused.

"Who's going to call the chief?" I asked and Paul smacked his hand to his head.

"He's going to kill us for allowing something to happen to Sunny. Especially since Bella is just starting to recover from when she ran off a couple months back." Paul said and I nodded, but if we didn't tell him it was only going to get worse.

"We need to get inside in case they need questions answered." I said and Paul nodded. We must have been quite the sight. Two tall, bulky natives, shirtless and covered in Sunny's blood walking into the ER. The nurse at the desk looked at us warily as we came and tried to stay still in the waiting room. My knee bouncing as I sat in the chair and Paul pacing from one side of the room to the other. Paul and I tried to strain our hearing to find out what was going on, but there was just too many other things going on at the same time to discern where she was and what was going on.

"Do you even have a phone on you?" I asked Paul and he shook his head.

"Shit!" I said and ran my hand through my hair.

"There's got to be a phone around here somewhere." Paul said and I stood up and walked over to the nurse at the desk.

"Is there a phone I can use?" I asked and the nurse looked up at me scared, but lifted the phone from her desk to the counter. I thanked her and called the Forks Police Station.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"I need to talk to Chief Swan." I said.

"I'm sorry, but he went out on patrol a half hour ago." She said sounding irritated.

"Them get him on the radio! His daughter is the ER and he needs to get here! Fast!" I said and hung up the phone. I thanked the nurse again and began pacing by the ER doors waiting for Charlie. It was five minutes before I could hear sirens and saw the cruiser pull into the parking lot. Charlie jumped out of the car and came running in the door and froze when he saw me.

"Oh dear god." He whispered and I could could see the tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We went hiking. She wanted out of the house and Ozette trail had just reopened. She went off the trail for a second. The next thing Paul and I know she screams and we found her bleeding on the ground." I said he stumbles to a chair and puts his head in his hands.

"How bad is it?" He choked out glancing up at me as Paul came closer to us.

"Three long scratches down her face from her temple and continue down her arm." I said and I can hear my voice crack as everything started to sink in completely.

"How long has it been?" He asks looking at the door to the emergency room.

We've been here for about ten minutes." I say and he look anxious. His eyes are already rimmed in red from the tears falling down his face.

We were forced to wait an hour before a doctor came through the doors. It looked like he had changed clothes, but there was sweat on his brow. His eyes locked in on us and he walked toward us.

"The cuts are deep and bled a lot before we could control the bleeding, we have finally gotten it to stop and have started her on a blood transfusion to replace the blood she lost. We have stitched the wounds closed and bandaged them. We have put her in a medically induced coma to help with the pain and hopefully speed up the healing. It's going to be a long road for her to recover, some muscle was damaged and the lacerations are going to leave scars." The doctor said and Charlie broke down. Paul and I had no idea what to do, we didn't know how to comfort Charlie when we were only barely holding it together ourselves.

"She is being moved to a room, but if you could Chief, I need you to come with me and answer some questions that will help us treat her." The doc said and Charlie nodded and went with the doc. Paul and I remained in the waiting room. I was so thankfully that she was going to live, but was angry that it wasn't going to be without a cost. She would never be able to go a day with out looking at her arm or seeing her face in the mirror marred with the scars. And worse was the fact that Sam was going to have to deal with causing those scars, he was going to have to see the marks that he had left on her for the rest of his life. That is if she ever let him near her again.


	13. Pain

**Chapter Thirteen: Pain**

Don't allow your wounds to transform

you into someone you are not.

~Paulo (Aleph) Coelho

I felt like I was in a cage. My mind was working, but when I tried to open my eyes or move my arm nothing happened. It was like I was being held in place against my will but I wasn't fighting. I don't know how long this lasted before I finally started to be able to feel my body. There was pain. Pain down my face and arm and in the back of my head. I could feel that something had a hold on my left hand and pressure on my leg. As my hearing seemed to come back I could hear snoring to my side. When I finally fought my eyes open everything was blurry. I could make out a form in my periphery. A large frame. I struggled to blink a couple time and was able to make the form out to be Jared. He was sleeping, holding my hand as he did so and using my leg as a pillow.

I could hear a beeping. It was really annoying and was giving me a headache. I groaned and tried to move, only causing my arm to become engulfed in flames with the movement and cause me to almost scream. The noise seemed to break Jared from his sleep as he sprung to his feet looking around the room before he looked down at my and almost had a stroke when he saw I was awake. How long had I been out?

"Oh Sunny, you're awake!" Jared said seeming relieved. I tried to ask how long I had been out but it only came out as a squeak before I coughed from the dryness of my throat. Jared hurried to get a water pitcher and cup from a tray at the end of the bed. He placed the straw in my mouth allowing my to sooth the ache in my throat.

"How long have I been out?" I asked after I spit the straw out of my mouth. The action caused the right side of my mouth to hurt, but I ignored it. I wanted answers to my questions and I wasn't going to get them if Jared was worried about me being in pain. He looked wary about telling me, I knew that it most be bad if he didn't want to tell me. I started imagining the worst possible scenarios.

"They put you in an induced coma." Jared said and I really started to panic. The heart monitor started spiking Jared's attention turned to it.

"No Sunny, not like that. It was only a week." He said and I nodded trying to calm down. A week didn't sound so bad when it could have been so much worse.

"What do you remember?" Jared asked once I had completely calmed down from my freak out. I started thinking and remembering. Sam standing me up for our date, going to his house to confront him, him shaking, Sam seeming to explode and the pain before I could see a black wolf standing over me.

"Sam stood me up." I said and Jared winced.

"What?" I croaked.

"Him standing you up wasn't his fault. We had an emergency and by the time we had it handled it was late. Sam was so pissed that he had stood you up, he was up most of the night angry. He was going to call you in the morning, but he woke to you at the door." Jared said and immediately felt bad for being as mean as I had been when I had confronted him.

"He trembled like a leaf, then he… exploded." I said and Jared nodded. He was looking down at me with sympathy as I spoke.

"How was that possible? He was huge… a huge black wolf." I said and my voice trembled as I spoke. The pain from the right side of my face was getting hard to ignore.

"Sunny? Do you remember the legends? When we were kids and we would make a little fire in your back yard and talk about the stories that the elders told us?" Jared asked and I tried to nod, but stopped when the pain flared in my head. I settled for just humming my answer. I was always amazed by the stories. I had been mad that I couldn't be at the fires to hear the stories because I wasn't part of the tribe, so Paul, Jared, and I would have our own bonfires and they would recite the stories the best they could from memory.

"The legends are true. The spirit warriors, Taha Aki, the wolves, the third wife, and the cold ones, it's all true. That was what happened when Paul and I couldn't be around you back in the fall. We had phased and we couldn't control our wolves well. Sam's our alpha. He helped us and taught us how to control our anger." Jared said and he seemed to be pleading with me, like I wouldn't believe him. I had seen Sam phase in front of me, it was impossible not to believe what he was saying when I had seen it with my own eyes.

"Where's Paul and Sam?" I asked and Jared looked surprised when I said Sam's name.

"Sam's been phased since you got hurt. He can't get a grip on his anger. Paul's with him." Jared said and I grunted my acknowledgment.

"What's the story?" I asked in a whisper, that was all my throat seemed to be able to handle at the moment. I was actually surprised that Jared could hear me when I could barely hear myself.

"What do you mean?" Jared asked and I looked up at him.

"You more than likely didn't tell the doctors and my father that I was attacked by Sam when he lost his temper and turned into a giant wolf. What did you tell them?" I asked again and Jared seemed to understand now.

"Bear attack. You wanted to get out of the house and the three of us decided to hike the Ozette trail because it had just reopened. You went off the trail and were attack by a bear. I'm sure everyone will be fine if you say that the details are a little fuzzy." Jared said.

"Where's my dad?" I asked.

"I finally talked him into getting some real food instead of this hospital crap. This is the first time he's left your side other to go to the bathroom since you were admitted." Jared had a small smile on his face.

"Mom and Paul have been in and out all week. Paul brought the chocolate and mom brought your quilt in. Your dad gave her a key." Jared explained as I looked around the room. There were a couple baskets of flowers and even a balloon that read 'Get Well Soon'. I tried to smile, but stopped with a wince as the pain flared in my face.

"How bad is it?" I asked and again Jared hesitated.

"I can take it Jared. I know that it's bad. I can feel it, I just want to know how bad." I said and took a deep breath as I stared up at him. He wouldn't look at me as he spoke, instead he ran his fingers along the seams in my quilt as he studied it with his eyes.

"You have three lacerations running down the right side of your face to your shoulder and two running down the rest of your arm down to your hand. The doc said that his claws missed your juggler by two millimeters and you have a concussion from when your head hit the ground." He said. I nodded and winced at the burn from the wounds. My heartbeat spiked with the pain and Jared rushed to look up at me.

"I should get a nurse." Jared said and started for the door.

"Jared!" I tried to call after him and he stopped before the doorway to look back at me.

"After you get a nurse, go to Sam. Tell him he needs to reign in his temper and get his ass in here so I can apologize for being a bitch." Jared smiled at me and gave me a nod before rushing out the door.

Nurses and doctors were in and out what seemed like a million times after Jared told them that I was awake. They checked my eyes, my hearing, my memory, my reflexes, took blood and did a million other things. Dad came in while they were checking me over and was quick to kiss my head and tell me how happy he was that I was finally awake before telling me that if Bella or I did anything like this to him again, he was going to kill us himself. He joked that he was an old man and his heart couldn't take this stress. I laughed with him and told him that I was sorry. He teared up and kissed my head again before stepping away for the doctors to finish checking me over.

Once the doctors were finished checking me over my lids became too heavy and I fell asleep. When I woke the next morning dad was in the same position Jared had been when I had woken yesterday. He head on my leg as he clung to my hand like I would disappear if he didn't keep a hold on me. I frowned as I looked at dad. He had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his clothes stank like he hadn't showered. He had the beginnings of a beard on his face and he had stayed the night in the chair. When he finally woke I insisted that he go home.

"I'm fine Sunny. Don't worry about me, you only worry about getting better so I can take you home." Dad said sternly down at me.

"I wouldn't need to worry about you if you didn't look and smell like death warmed over. All I'm saying is to go home, shower, shave, change your clothes and get some real sleep in _your_ bed and _not_ in that crappy, uncomfortable hospital chair." I said and he glared down at me, holding his ground.

"If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. My nose can't handle your stink much longer." I said and glared back up at him.

"She's right, Charlie. You should go home for a little while. I'll stay here with her till you get back." Natalie said as she walked in the door and placed her bag in the chair nearby and took off her coat.

"No double teaming!" Dad exclaimed crossing his arms across his chest defiantly. Natalie glared at Charlie and placed her hands on her hips.

"You either walk out of here on your own to get cleaned up or I call Jared and Greg and they can make you go home, get cleaned up and sleep." Natalie said giving dad an ultimatum.

"You wouldn't." Dad stated and Natalie raised an eyebrow and got her phone from her purse.

"Watch me." She started dialing on her phone, the number beeping as she hit them.

"Alright, alright." Dad glared at the two of us before kissing my head and grabbing his jacket. He grumbled as he walked out.

"You better not come back for at least two hours." Natalie called after him and shut the door.

"Thanks Natalie." I said and she smiled at me taking the seat that dad had just vacated.

"Anytime. How are you feeling?" She looked over me worriedly.

"I've been better." I said shrugging my left shoulder to avoid flaring the pain on my right side.

"Well once your healed up a little more, you and I are going out for a girls day and I'm going to spoil the shit out of you." She said and I smiled the best I could and laughed. We chatted for a while before Jared walked in with a rough looking Sam walking nervously behind him. I was surprised when there was no fear from having him in my company after what had happened. I smiled at them and made room for Jared to join me on the bed while Sam stood at the end of the bed shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"Jared. Why don't you come down to the cafeteria with me?" Natalie said when no one said anything and Jared nodded and stood to walk out with his mom. Sam remained at the end of the bed staring at the floor, even after they left.

"Jared said you wanted to talk with me?" Sam asked looking up at my nervously and I nodded.

"You can come sit, Sam. I'm not scared of you." I said and he looked at me surprised before slowly walking to the chair and sitting. The plastic creaked as he settled in the seat.

"I'm so sorry, Sunny. I should have controlled my anger, I'll kill myself if that is what makes this any better." Sam pleaded and I started to panic with where this conversation was turning.

"No, no." I said and grabbed a hold of one of Sam's hands that laid clasped on top of the bed.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. Anything, Sunny." He pleaded and I could see tears in his eyes.

"I didn't wanted you to come here to apologize. I have to apologize. I was such a bitch and I didn't let you answer any of the questions I demanded from you. I pushed the button and shoved you over the edge. This is my fault." I said and anger flashed in Sam's eyes.

"The hell it is. I was the one that didn't show for our date, I was the one that didn't call and then slept through the morning. This is my fault for not controlling my anger and letting it come to the surface. You shouldn't think is your fault." Sam said and I squeezed his hand as he began to shake.

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide what I think?" I said and he took a couple deep breaths and nodded his head as he looked into my eyes.

"Your beautiful, Sunny. Inside and out. How do I even come close to deserving the chance to know you?" Sam asked and I snorted.

"In this hospital gown, that I've been in for a week? I don't even want to know what my hair looks like." I said looking at Sam incredulously.

"You make it sound like I'm Mother Theresa or something." I said with a snort.

"You look a little worse for the wear though." I said looking him over. He had the same bags under his eyes and starts of a beard like dad did, but thankfully he didn't stink and his clothes were clean.

"I doesn't matter to me what your hair looks like or what your wearing. You'll always be the most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Sam said and I blushed at the sincerity in his voice and eyes.

"You think that when I get out of here, we could try again?" I asked.

"I would be honored." Sam said and brought my left hand up to his face and kissed my hand before wrapping his much larger hand around it. I smiled at him.

"I never thought I would ever get my own Romeo with such sweet spoken words." I said with a laugh and Sam chuckled.

"I never thought I would have a desire to be a Romeo." Sam said with a smirk.

"I have to admit though..." I said and lowered my voice like it was a secret.

"I think your much better looking than any Romeo." I said and Sam bust out laughing. We both laughed and I felt lighter, the dark cloud moving away from over our heads. There was a light knock on the door and Sam instantly was sitting straight in the chair, a low growl building in his chest as he glared at the door. I looked over to see my sister and Edward standing in the door way.

"Hey." I said and the two moved into the room. Edward seemed wary of Sam even though he was glaring back.

"Dad said that you were awake and I thought we would come to see you." Bella said and Edward pulled the chair from the door for her to sit in. Bella seemed oblivious to the stand off going on over her head between Edward and Sam.

"Thanks. Is he actually cleaning up or just bidding his time till he can come back without Natalie being too pissed?" I asked and Bella smiled.

"He was showering when we left." She said.

"Good. My sniffer couldn't take him much longer. He stank to high heaven." I said and removed my hand from Sam's to pinch my nose, emphasizing my point. This seemed to break some of the tension as Bella and the guys chuckled at me.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked as she eyed my face and my arm.

"They have me on the good stuff, I only feel it when I move." I said and gave a shrug with my left shoulder as my hand found it's way back to Sam's.

"That's good. Edward and I are on our way down to get my walking caste check and see how much longer I need to wear it." Bella said and I nodded, wincing slightly at the movement.

"Good luck." I said and she smiled, She and Edward left down the hall before Sam relaxed again.

"Jared said there was an emergency, that it wasn't your fault that you couldn't make our date. Could you tell me what the emergency was?" I asked and Sam frowned. My eyes seemed to droop as I became tired. It was ridiculous seeing as I had only been awake for a couple hours now.

"I think that should be a discussion for another day. Sleep. You need to heal." Sam said and leaned forward placing a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and let my eyes close. I drifted into a peaceful sleep, feeling completely safe with Sam near by.


	14. Forward

**Chapter Fourteen: Forward**

An injury is not just a process of recovery,

it's a process of discovery.

~Conor McGregor

It was three more days before the doctors allowed me to go home. I was on strict orders to stay home and move as little as possible to allow the wounds to heal properly. The guys came over everyday and helped in every way they could. They seemed stress when they came over and I was starting to understand, the guys told me more and more everyday and I began thinking more and more about the legends. The more I heard and thought the more dots I started connecting. Edward and the Cullens were vampires and my sister had been putting my father and I at risk for the last two months.

My feelings about my sister were like a roller coaster. I was angry that she had brought this danger into our lives, I was mad that she didn't seem to care about the danger Edward and his family were presenting to not only us, but to the whole town. But... she's my sister, half or whole, and I couldn't find it in me to hate my sister. I wanted to keep my promise, but to what end could I uphold it if it was only going to put dad and myself in my more danger. I thought about talking with Bella about it, but figured now wasn't the time, maybe when I could move around on my own and was allowed some real privacy again.

Sam had been great since I've come home. It had started off rough between Sam and my dad, but he came around when he saw how Sam was around me and got over the newness of Sam and I being in a relationship. He backed off from extremely over protective to only over protective within a week of me coming home. He had even started a search party for the bear that had attacked me. He had made it his mission to stop the bear from hurting anyone else.

Today was my 'birthday party'. Even though I had been in the hospital for my birthday, dad insisted that we still celebrate my twentieth birthday. We were having a small party at the house with only Paul, Sam, Natalie, Greg, Jared, Billy, Jacob, dad and Bella. The guys insisted that Edward not be invited much to Bella's disappointment, but dad had agreed that it was best not to invite Edward. He didn't really like the boy and took any chance to avoid him being around my sister even for a couple hours.

The guys and Natalie had the living room decorated in yellow and gold balloons and streamer. There was a pile of gifts on the coffee table and Natalie had talked everyone into wearing a bright yellow party hat. She even had a couple noise makers. My bandages made me a little self conscious, but I was working on controlling it. I would have to get used to people staring at them where ever I went. I hated the pain that flashed through Sam's eyes every time he looked at them. They weren't his fault, I pushed too far and didn't take the time to let him explain.

I sat on the couch with dad on one side and Sam on the other. My gift from Natalie and Greg was a large photo album with pages big enough to hold the pages from my sketch book. Billy and Jake gave me a necklace with a carved black wolf as the pendant with a matching bracelet. I marveled at the details that they had been able to capture in the tiny figurine before having Sam help me put them on. I knew that the wolf was supposed to be Sam and it made me love the gift even more. Jared got me canvas picture that Sam, Paul, Jared and I had taken at one of our movies nights. We were all smiling at the camera that Jared was holding up. Paul gave me a t-shirt that read 'It took 20 years to get this awesome' and a new pack of pastels. Bella got me an art book about different techniques. Dad got me a couple canvases and an easel. I had been wanting one for years, but never managed to save up enough money to get one for myself.

I thanked everyone for my gifts and hugged them the best I could with moving my arm as little as possible. It didn't hurt as bad as it used to, but it still flared with movement. Next was the cake. Natalie had decorated a large cake and frosted it white before piping 'Happy 20th Birthday Sunny' on it in bright yellow. I had a really great time celebrating my birthday with the people that were so close to me. I thought my face would be frozen in a smile for how much I had smiled all day. Eventually everyone started to trickle out.

"Charlie, you won't mind too much if I kidnapped your girl to go down to the beach for a little while, would you?" Sam said as we were cleaning up the wrapping paper and dishes from the party. Dad seemed to think about it before nodding.

"Yeah, but don't be out too long." Dad said and I smiled. Sam and I hurried to finish cleaning before I kissed dad and we walked out to the truck. Sam held my hand over the console as we drove and I smiled out the window as I watched the trees pass by. Sam helped me out of the truck when we got to the beach and we headed up to the cliffs with his arm wrapped gently around my waist.

"You know, I don't recall receiving a gift from you Mr. Uley." I said and Sam smirked down at me as we sat down on the cliff, looking out at the water where the sun would set, ending this amazing day.

"Because I wanted to give this to you in private." He said and brought out a small, wrapped box about the size of a cell phone from his front pocket. I took the box from him and opened it. Inside was a thick black, yellow, and brown braided leather cord with a silver pendent of the tattoo that marked each of the boys as pack. On one end of the cord was a clasp and the other a loop to hook it to.

"I noticed that you had quiet a few necklaces and bracelets and I wanted to get you something special." Sam said taking the cord back from me and pulling my right leg toward him.

"This is an anklet with our pack symbol on it. To you it will be the same as the tattoos we bare on our arms. It's a marking of pack." Sam said and I could feel myself tearing up at the meaning being the gift as Sam fastened the cord to my ankle.

"I love it." I said and Sam smiled at me. I placed my hands on his cheeks and lightly pulled him up to my face. I pressed my lips to his when he was close enough and I could feel a sort of electricity run through our lips as we kissed. It was the single most amazing thing I had felt in my entire life. We only broke apart when the need for air grew too much. Sam leaned his forehead against mine as we smiled at each other.

"Sam there's something that's been nagging at me." I said as I gained my breath back.

"You can ask me anything." Sam said and I could see he meant it.

"Why me? All the other girls around here and… why did you choice me?" I asked and he sighed and leaned back. I felt disappointed that he pulled away, but didn't say anything. He seemed to think about how to answer my question as he looked away toward the sea.

"You've heard the legends from Jared and Paul?" Sam asked and I nodded scooting closer to him. He nodded and thought a little bit more.

"You know the legend of the Third Wife?" He asked and again I nodded.

"It's one of my favorites. A woman giving up everything for those she loves. Proved that man aren't always the courageous heroes of every story." I said with a smile.

"Did you ever wonder why Taha Aki chose to grow old and die with her instead of with his second wife or to marry again when she died?" Sam asked and I shook my head. I had always known that the third wife had special meaning, but I had thought it had come with her sacrifice.

"The third wife was what we call an imprint." Sam said and gave me second to take in the information. I had learn in school that imprint was what a baby animal did to it parents, giving over complete trust that they would be taken care of it.

"I'm guessing that it's not like what we learned in school." I said and Sam chuckled shaking his head.

"It's similar, in a way. An imprint is our wolf's way of finding our other half. When we see her it's like the Earth has moved and she is suddenly the center of your universe. She is the only thing that truly matters any more. You would do anything, be anything for her. The wolf and the man feel a pull toward the girl. It's our ancestors way of showing us the one we are truly meant to be with." Sam said and watched me carefully as I let the information sink in.

"So what your trying to say is..." I started.

"I imprinted on you, Sunny. Your the woman I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with." Sam said and I was completely shocked.

"How do you know that this imprint doesn't just make you love this person?" I asked, feeling scared that the only reason Sam had even bothered to get close to me was because his ancestors were making him.

"The imprint doesn't make us love our imprint, Sunny. Remember I said that we would do anything, be anything. When you only wanted to be friends, that's what I was. When you wanted to take things a step forward that what our relationship became. The imprint is really just a neon arrow over the right woman, saying 'she's right here'. It allows us to skip the dating and break ups that would have come before, stops us from wasting time with the wrong people. It's a short cut to the person that is exactly right for us." Sam said and I calmed down.

"But you were with Leah. Everyone thought you were going to marry her." I said and Sam shook his head.

"Leah was only a few steps on my path. What I feel for you, Sunny, in this very moment is a million times stronger than anything that I felt for Leah while we were dating. Now that I have that different angle and perspective..." Sam said and we shared a smile.

"I can see all the flaws that were in our relationship. I wasn't truly happy. With you, Sunny, it feels like my heart is going to beat out of my chest when your around. Just the simple gesture of holding your hand makes me and the wolf content, where holding hands with Leah had always seemed awkward and a forced show of affection." Sam said and I was getting the picture. It wasn't forced love, he had a choice and that's what mattered to me. I didn't want to take someone's choice from them, especially the choice of love.

"Well, I'm not as advanced in my feelings as you are, but I'd like to be. Someday in the near future. Can you wait just a little bit longer?" I asked and he smiles down at me.

"I'll wait as long as you need me to. There's no rush, Sunny. The wolf and I can be patient as long as that's what you need from us." He said and I smiled before leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. I could see his eyes brighten at the action.

"Thank you, Sam." I said and he smiled.

"There's no need to thank me. The best things in life are always worth waiting for." Sam smiled and gently wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close. I laid my head on his chest as he laid his head gently on top of my head. We both stared out at the sea as the sun began it's decend into the horizon.

I felt safe and relaxed in Sam's arms as we watched the sun. For the first time in over a year I was at total peace with myself. Things were looking up and I couldn't wait to move forward, further into the future. The pain of discovery would definitely be worth the reward in the end.


	15. Healing

**A/N: Just wanted to tell everyone that I have started a new story and have posted the first chapter. It's called Fire in the Rain and it is the much wanted and waited for Jacob/oc! :) I hope you all will carve out some time in your busy schedules to check it out and give me some feed back. But for now, on with the story!**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Healing**

So keep your head high,

keep your chin up,

and most importantly,

keep smiling because

life's a beautiful thing

and there's so much

to smile about.

~Marilyn Monroe

Since telling me about the imprint Sam and I have gotten closer. I was allowed to leave the house a little more as the risk of infection decreased in the wounds and began to spend more time down in La push. The guys agreed that it was the best that I stayed in La Push as much as possible, out of the Cullens territory and away from my home that had two Cullens frequenting it almost daily. I had trouble feeling safe in my own home now, knowing that at any moment one of the Cullens could snap and someone in town, my father, my sister, myself, could end up as a bloodless corpse that would never be found.

If fearing about her safety wasn't enough, I was scared that Bella was becoming dependent on Edward and the other Cullens. She had practically cut off the friends she had made when she had first moved here. There wasn't a day that went by that she wasn't out with Edward, at the Cullen house, or Edward or Alice were here at the house with her. She almost resembled a drug addict. It was like she would into withdrawal if we tried to keep her away from them for a day. I tried to get her to take me to Port Angeles for a sister day and she refused to go if Alice or Edward didn't come with us.

Today Sam was giving me a ride to the hospital to get the bandages removed and the last of the stitches from my face and arm. I was excited that I would finally be rid of these scratchy bandages, but I was scared to see the damage that was left behind. I was scared of what Sam would think about me once the bandages were removed and he could see just how damaged I was. Not just on the inside anymore, but on the outside as well. I could feel Sam drawing lazy circles on my hand as I stared out the window. He gave my hand a squeeze and I looked over at him. He was looking over at me questioningly as he drove.

"What's wrong, Sunny?" Sam asked and I shook my head.

"There's obviously something wrong. I can feel it and you're not smiling." Sam said and I sighed as I looked away.

"I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." I said and Sam seemed concerned.

"Why? What do you thinks going to go wrong?" Sam asked and I looked away. He pulled the truck over on the side of the highway and put the truck in park. I heard my seat belt unlock before his arm wrapped around my waist and he hauled me into his lap. He gently took my chin in his hand and made me look at him. His eyes showed his concern.

"What going on in that head of yours, Sunny?" Sam said and I felt embarrassed at my insecurities. I didn't want Sam to worry about me when he had so many other things on his mind to worry about that were more important.

"It's nothing, Sam. There are things more important to worry about." I said and tried to move my chin away from his hand and my eyes from his piercing gaze.

"It has to be something big if you're trying this hard to hide it, Sunny." Sam said.

"Please, Sunny. I can't do anything to help if I don't know what's wrong." Sam pleaded.

"Their taking the bandages off." I said and kept my focus on the door handle on the passenger's door.

"I thought you would be happy about that." Sam said confused.

"I am, but now you'll be able to see how scared I really am." I said and I felt a tear trek down my face. Sam pulled me closer to him, wrapping his wraps around me in a hug. He laid my face against his chest and I could feel his lay a kiss on my head.

"Scars don't matter, Sunny. If anything they prove how strong you are. I'm not going to think any different about you now that the bandages are coming off. You are just as beautiful with the scars as you were before them. You haven't changed, Sunny. You're the same person, just with proof of your strength on your skin." Sam said and I hugged him tightly. He was right, he did make it better.

"I love you, Sunieva. Nothing's going to change that, especially not a scar." Sam whispered and I nodded into Sam's chest before pulling away and wiping away the tears from my face. I smiled up at Sam and he smiled back. I climbed back into my seat and we continued to the hospital. We walked in holding hands and signed in with the charge nurse in the ER. She smiled at us and took us to go to curtain three. I hopped up on the table while Sam stood against the curtain.

It was only a few minutes later when I could hear footsteps walk into the ER and Sam stiffen, a growl building in his chest as he glared at the curtain toward the nurse's station. It was only a couple seconds before the curtain was pulled back and Dr. Cullen stood on the other side. I immediately understood Sam change in behavior.

"Morning Miss. Swan, Mr. Uley." Dr. Cullen said and took a step into the space. Sam let out a quiet growl and Dr. Cullen stopped.

"Get another doctor." Sam snarled.

"I'm the only doctor available. It will only take two minutes." Dr. Cullen said and Sam started to shake his head, there were light tremors running down his arm. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He started to calm down immediately.

"Sam. Sam look at me." I said and Sam slowly moved his eyes to me.

"Just let him do it. It will be two minutes and then we can leave. You'll be right here, there's nothing he can do with you right here. I'll be fine." I said and he calmed a little before nodding his head toward Dr. Cullen. The doctor was cautious with his movement, but quickly removed the bandages and plucked the remaining stitches from my arm and a few from my cheek. When he was done he handed me a paper with instructions about how to take care of the cuts and a script for some medication before nodding and walking out the curtain toward the exit.

Sam pulled me toward him and tucked me into his side and basically hauled me out of the hospital to the parking lot. He didn't stop till we got to the truck. He helped me into the truck before rushing around to the driver's side door and climbing in. He didn't completely calm down till we crossed the treaty line. When we got to Sam's Paul was out front. He looked a little worried.

"How'd it go?" He asked as he helped me from the truck.

"Rocky." I said and look toward Sam.

"The head leech was the only doctor available." Sam said and Paul growled.

"So is there something you need?" I asked, trying to diffuse the situation. Paul took a breath and looked down at me, his eyes lingered on the scars for a second before he looked up at Sam.

"The elders want to have a bonfire tonight." Paul said and Sam nodded.

"What time?" He asked and we started toward the house.

"Six and they asked that you come, Sunny." Paul said and smiled down at me.

"Me? Why do they want me there?" I asked as I broke off toward the kitchen to make lunch for the guys and myself.

"They want to formally welcome you into the pack. It's tradition to do so at a pack meeting. We all bring a dish to pass, we have the meeting, and the elders retell the legends." Sam said and I brightened at hearing the legends.

"Okay." I said and set to work on some turkey sandwiches. Paul laughed as I walked away.

"Of course you're on board you finally get to officially hear the legends." Paul said and I smiled over my shoulder at him.

We all sat down and had lunch before Paul had to leave for patrol. I told to send Jared back here for lunch and he nodded, giving me a hug before leaving. Jared came by and joined us for the rest of our lunch before I had to start our dish to pass for the bonfire. The guys went into the living room and I could hear the TV turn on. When the mac n' cheese was in the oven I walked down to the bathroom and shut the door. I hadn't had the chance to see my scars for myself and curiosity was getting the best of me. The scars on my arm were long and narrow anger red puckered lines that faded till they stopped at my middle knuckle. I feared the severity of the scars on my face. I leaned on the sink before slowly, looking up into the mirror.

The face staring back at me made my gasp. Three long, red, puckered scars trailed down the tanned face. One scar pulled down the edge of one green eye and the corner of the mouth in a permanent grimace. I had been prepared for the scars but I hadn't been prepared for the changes to my eye and mouth. I thought the scar would only affect my skin, not my eye and mouth and the function of my arm. I turned away from the mirror and put the toilet seat down, taking a seat. I few tears trailed down my face, but I quickly wiped them away.

This was not something to cry about. If everyone around me could accept the scars on my face, then so could I. Sam was right. They didn't change who _I_ was on the inside. They only gave people a view of what I had fought through to get to where I am I very proud to be. I washed my face and hands before walking back into the kitchen as the timer buzzed. Much of the afternoon was spent making food and laughing with the guys. Paul came back from patrol and helped carry the platters out to the truck before he and Jared ran home to get showered and change into some clean clothes for the bonfire.

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back against his chest while he kissed my scarred cheek making it tingle.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"After what happened in the truck, I was expecting you to be upset about the scars." Sam said concerned and I turned in his arms to look up at him.

"That's where you went wrong." I said and Sam looked confused.

"You expected. I always do the unexpected." I said and Sam smirked.

"You still haven't answered my question." Sam said.

"I'm holding up just fine. You were right no matter how bad they seem, they don't change who I am. I can live with them if everyone that knows and loves me can." I said and Sam smiled before leaning down and kissing me on my lips. This was quickly becoming my favorite pass time. I smiled up at him when we broke away and leaned my head against his chest as he held me close.

"We have to get going or we're going to be late." I said and wiggled out of his arms, running to the truck and smiling back at him over my shoulder. He smiled back before opening the door and helping me up. The drive was quiet as Sam drove. Our hands remained entwined over the console as the radio played softly. The sun was just starting to set over the water as we walked toward where the bonfire would be. Jared set up the table for the food while Paul and Sam went off to gather some wood for the fire.

"This smells delicious." Jared said as he glanced under the tin foil at the snicker doodle cookies I had made. I swatted his hand and took the container from him setting them on the table.

"Those are for later, Jare." I said and he smirked raising his hands in the air in mock surrender as he slowly moved away from the table. It wasn't long before the fire was burning and elder joined us. I was introduced to Old Quil, who smiled and greeted me warmly, giving me a kiss on the cheek. Harry and Billy welcomed me to the pack with wide smiles before we dug into the food and gathered around the flames.

"First order of business." Billy said after we all had finished our food and had cleared his throat.

"It is my pleasure to officially welcome Sunny into the pack. She will make a great source joy for us all." Billy said with a smile as I blushed lightly and Sam pulled me into his side. He laid a kiss to my head and I smiled.

"Next. My son and Quil's grandson are starting to show the signs of phasing. In all our legends the pack had remained small, three members, but with the large coven so close it is only an assumption that the pack was growing larger to counteract the threat to our people." Billy said grimly.

"We'll keep a watch on them." Sam assured and Billy nodded.

"I hate to see the burden come again to our people. Only time will tell how large the pack will grow and how quickly and with Bella Swan getting involved with one of the coven it seems they have no intentions of leaving soon." Billy said. An upsetting feeling hung in the air as we spoke of my sister's connection to the Cullens. They were causing two more boys to lose their freedom to the burden of becoming a spirit warrior, a wolf. And by association so was my sister as she may cause them to hang around longer than they would if she had not been here or had not gotten involved.

After little more discussion the topic changed to lighter subjects as the sky grew darker. The fire was bright as it burned with it intermingling blues, greens, orange and yellow. If you really focused on it you could see pictures in the flamed almost like when you watch the clouds.

"And now for the more enjoyable part of the evening." Billy said with a smile toward me. The mood seemed to change with Billy's introduction to telling the legends. The words were like poetry recited by it's writer as Billy told the legends by memory. I got caught up in the history, my mind imagining the scenes he described with perfect clarity. I could see the spirit warriors leaving their bodies behind under the watchful eyes of their wives as the men traveled to battle their foes. I could see Taha Aki asking the wolf to share it's body and saw as Ephraim Black made the treaty with the yellow eyes cold ones.

I was half asleep when Billy and Old Quil finished the legends. The elders left soon after talking a little more with the guys, I felt Sam scoop me up from my place next to him on the log. He cradled me to his chest as he walked. His skin was warm and mimicked the heat from the fire.

"I'm more than able to walk, Sam." I protested weakly. I could feel the chuckle rumble in his chest as he continued to carry me.

"Your half closed eyes and the sleep in your voice says differently." Sam said and he shifted me so he could open the door to the truck. I sighed and smiled at him as I reached around and pulled my seat belt around me.

"You win this one." I said and Sam laughed as he closed the door. I was asleep before we even pulled out of the beach parking lot.


	16. Almost Normal

**Chapter Sixteen: Almost Normal**

Sing like no one is listening,

love like you've never been hurt,

dance like nobody is watching,

and live like it's heaven on Earth.

~Mark Twain

Bella's birthday will be next week. Dad and were making a trip out to Port Angeles while Bella's was in school. I had an idea of what I wanted to get her, but dad didn't have a clue and asked me to help him. It was funny to see the guy that had always known what to do when something was wrong with me or I needed something, but when it came to Bella… you could see the gap that Bella living in another state and never coming to visit had created. It was sad how Bella and I were polar opposites in more than just personality, but also in how much our father understood us and us him. We were about five miles from the city when dad's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Dad answered. I heard some mumbles on the other end of the line.

"Renee? No, I haven't. I'm actually on my way to get her something right now." He said, seeming confused.

"Okay. Is that what she wants?" Dad asked and there was some more talking on the other end. Dad cringed away from the phone as the volume of Renee's voice got louder till I could clearly hear Renee yelling at dad through the phone about how she knows her own daughter. I grabbed the phone from dad and held it to my ear as she was still yelling.

"Renee." I said and she instantly quieted.

"Who's this?" Renee asked heatedly into the phone.

"Sunny, Charlie's other daughter. I would much appreciate if you would leave my father alone. He's getting Bella a gift and your suggestion was appreciated, but him asking a question is nothing against you. Take a chill pill and get over yourself." I said and hung up the phone, tossing it back over to dad as I drove and paid attention to the road.

"Why'd you do that?" Dad as incredulously as he put away the phone.

"You asked a simple question and she got bitchy. You deserve better than that. Now what did she suggest you get Bella for her birthday?" I asked.

"She got Bella a scrap book and wants me to get her a new camera to go with it." Dad said. Of course the bitch has dad get the expensive part of the gift.

"Okay then we'll need to stop at the electronics store first. I said and turned onto the street that headed downtown to the shopping district. Dad and I walked into the store and headed to the section that would hold cameras.

"What about this one?" I asked, pointing to a digital camera in black.

"It had five gigs of memory and an auto focus for picture clarity." I said and dad nodded. We got a salesperson and dad paid for the camera. Next we stopped at the jewelry store.

"Hi, I'm Laura. Is there anything I can help you with?" A short lady with blonde hair asked. I turned to look at her and her eyes immediately focused on the scars on my face. I smiled at her, I knew that other people didn't understand and I wasn't going to cry over something that I couldn't change.

"Actually, yes. I'm getting a gift for my sister. I wanted to get her a locket with a sapphire on it." I said and pulled out the picture I had printed off the internet last night. Laura finally pulled her eyes away from the scars and looked down at the picture.

"We don't have this exact locket, but we have one similar. Can I show you?" She asked and motioned toward the counter. I nodded and followed Laura to the counter with dad trailing behind. There was a small counter that held a couple different styles of lockets. Laura went behind the counter and pulled out a silver, heart shaped locket. In the center of the heart was two heart shaped, blue sapphires that stood out against the silver.

"I like it." I said and Laura smiled and got her manager to help us finish the purchase. I had a copy of the one picture I could find of Bella and I with us smiling, we were eleven and thirteen and I had it shrunken down so it could be trimmed to go in a locket. I had also found a picture of dad, Bella and I, too. I knew that Bella would eventually leave us all behind. Whether it be for Edward or college was anyone's guess, but I didn't want her to forget that she had family, true family that loved her no matter what. Even if we were pissed and weren't talking, family is always there. I had found this out with living with dad. True family never leaves, never turns their backs, and loves you at your worst.

I paid for the locket and the manager packaged it up before bidding me a good day. Dad and I started the drive back home, happy about our purchases. Dad was quiet as I drove. A look of concentration on his face as he stared out the window. There was obviously something big on his mind and it was either about Bella or I if he wasn't sharing his thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" I asked as I glanced over at him.

"What?" He asked, breaking out of his concentration.

"There's something on your mind and your not sharing, so it has to be something big." I said. Dad looked at me with a smile.

"You're too observant. I raised you too well." He said with a laugh and I joined him.

"Still... spill, dad." I said.

"I feel like I'm losing my girls." He said softly and I glanced over at him confused.

"Your both out dating and getting serious with boys. Neither of you are ever home. My little sunshine is 20 and my baby is turning 18. It feels like I'm no longer needed, your guys are taking my place as the protectors in your lives and love the two of you in ways the I can't. I thought only women suffered from an empty nest." Dad said and I smiled as I pulled into the driveway. When we got out of the car I walked to dad and gave him a big hug.

"I can't speak for Bella, but I'll allows need you daddy. Your the first man I ever loved and will always be my hero. No boy will ever be able to replace you. Even with Sam becoming my protector you'll always be the man that has guarded me to this point and I know you'll always be here for me. I know I can come to you or pick up the phone anytime and feel the security that only you bring." I said and dad tightened his hold on me.

"Alright, alright. I get it, no need to get mushy on me." He said gruffly and gently pulled away. I smiled at him. I could see the mistiness in his eyes and knew that he was trying to express his emotions, but was struggling.

"You know we need a father/daughter day." I said and dad nodded laying his arm around my shoulders and leading me into the house while he carried the two bags from Port Angeles in his other hand.

"Yeah. Maybe we could even pull Bella away from Edward for a few hours for a movie" Dad joked and laughed even though we knew that would be an almost impossible task.

"How about Saturday. I don't have any plans and as long as you don't have any with Harry, Billy and some fish, it will be the perfect time." I said.

"No plans. I look forward to it." Dad said and ruffled my hair before handing me my bag and heading upstairs to hide his gift for Bella. I put the locket in my jewelry box for safe keeping before heading back downstairs.

"I'm going down to La Push! I'll be back later!" I called and dad yelled a good-bye before I left. I was glad that my dad was the man he was. I couldn't imagine anyone else who could have done a better job of raising me. Even if we weren't the best at expressing it, we loved each other more than words could describe, and I was glad we were as close as we were.

When I got to Sam's, he and Paul were in the living room talking intensely about something. I put my stuff down and got out some food for a late lunch. It was ridiculous how comfortable I felt in Sam's house. He had even given me my own key so I could let myself in if he wasn't here. The house felt like a second home. Sam came into the room and wrapped his arms around my waist, laying a kiss to my scars. I turned my head so he could kiss my lips.

"Alright love birds break it up." Paul said with a fake gag from the doorway. I smiled into the kiss and flipped Paul off remaining connected to Sam as I did so.

"Sunieva. That is not a middle finger I see there." Paul said and I cracked, breaking away from Sam to giggle at the fake hurt on Paul face. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he acted hurt by my actions. Sam chuckled at Paul's acting, but kept his arms around me.

"So. Do I get to know what the two of you were talking so intensely about?" I asked as I glanced between the guys. They shared a look and seemed to question whether to tell me or not.

"Jared imprinted." Paul said and I balked at them.

"When? On who? Does he like her? Has he asked her out?" I questioned. I was excited that Jared now would have someone special. The boys once again seemed to hesitate to tell me something.

"Jared imprinted on Kim Connweiler before school ended." Sam said.

"What? Why am I just hearing about this now?" I demanded.

"Because we didn't know." Paul said and I turned, placing my hands on my hips and looking hard at the boys.

"What do you mean 'you didn't know'?" I asked.

"Turns out he's really good at hiding his thoughts." Sam said.

"So when did he imprint?" I asked.

"The day we went back to school when you were in the hospital." Paul said.

"He wanted to tell us when you were healed and didn't have other things to worry about." Sam said and I sighed. Oh Jared, always worrying about those around him even if it led to personal loss.

"So when do I get to meet her?" I asked and the guys smiled.

"You'll have to talk with Jared about that." The guys said and I nodded. I finished making our lunches and we all set down at the table.

"You know we can make our own food, right?" Sam asked.

"Then why don't you?" I asked as I ate.

"Because your cooking's better and not burnt to a crisp."Paul said and I laughed. Jared came in after a little while and scooped up the plate I had left out for him before joining us at the table.

"So, Jared? When do I get to meet Kim?" I asked and Jared almost choked on his food.

"You told her?" He said glaring at Sam and Paul.

"You really didn't think we were going to keep it from her, did you?"Paul asked raising an eyebrow at Jared.

"No, but I wanted to be the one to tell her." Jared said angrily.

"Well when do I get to meet her?" I asked again and Jared smiled.

"I was planning on bringing her by Saturday. I wanted to get a chance to tell you before I brought her around." Jared said and I smiled.

"Good." I said with a smile.

"Have you taken her on a date?" I asked.

"Yes." Jared said sheepishly.

"Good boy." I said and patted the top of his head. He glared at me while Sam and Paul chuckled.

"Have you told her anything yet?" I asked and shook his head.

"We've only been on two dates and she's a little hesitate." Jared said with a frown.

"Why's that?" I asked, frowning too. What could make her hesitate to date Jared? Once you got passed the intimidating size of the guys they all were little, over stuffed teddy bears.

"Her parents have heard the rumors around town that we're in a gang and they don't want Kim getting involved with me and therefore the 'gang'." Jared said.

"How do we look like a gang?" I asked out loud not really to any one person.

"We don't hang out with one outside of the secret, we bulked up, we suddenly have tempers. Their even saying your scars were initiation." Paul said and Sam growled pulling me closer to him.

"Well, that keeps people away, I guess." I said with a shrug. The guys looked at me questioningly.

"What? If everyone thinks that we're all in a gang then there will be less questions and you won't have to worry about trying to mess with you." I said.

"Yeah, it works. But it sucks that it's what the people that have known us since we were kids would think about us." Paul grumbled and I nodded.

"Paul, it's your shift for patrol." Sam said looking at the clock. Paul nodded and kissed my cheek before leaving out the door.

"I promised mom, I would help her clean up the attic, today." Jared said and stood up from his seat, stretching. He also kissed my cheek before putting his plate in the sink and walking out the door.

"how does a movie sound?" Sam asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"Sounds, great." I said and we moved to the living room leaving the dishes for later. We put in a pirate movie that I honestly wasn't paying attention to. Sam drifted to sleep as the movie played and I watched as all the stress lines on his face smoothed out with his sleep. He actually looked younger in his sleep, like a carefree, almost twenty year old instead of the stone faced twenty five that people guessed him to be. When the movie I ended, I tried to gently moved from his arms to let him sleep, but as I moved his arms tightened around me and his light snoring stopped. He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"The movie's over, you want to pick another one to watch before I head home?" I asked with a smile as Sam came to a little more.

"Oh shit. Sorry, Sunny. I didn't mean to fall asleep." He said as he sat up a little more. His voice was still thick with sleep as he rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"It's fine. You and the guys need all the sleep you can get." I said and he smiled.

"How I get so lucky as to get a girl as understanding as you?" He asked. I smiled as I stood.

"I don't know. Maybe the ancestors know something I don't." I said and leaned down to kiss him. Sam managed to stay awake during the next movie and we payed somewhat attention to the screen when we weren't making out like teenagers. Sam walked me to my car when I was leaving and pinned me to the door for a heated kiss.

"I love you, Sunny." Sam said.

"I love you, too, Sam." I said and Sam's face lit up like the fourth of July. It was the first time I had told him that I loved him. I climbed into my car with a smile on my face and Sam shut the door and gave me a wave as I left. I know it has only been five months that we had been together, but the way I felt for Sam was as if we had been dating for years. I loved that man and I was ready to move farther with Sam.


	17. Shatter

**Chapter Seventeen: Shatter**

True change takes place

in the imagination.

~Thomas Moore

"Sunny." Someone whispered and shook me.

"Sunny." They whispered again and shook me a little harder when I didn't wake. I groaned and flung my arm out.

"Come on, Sunny. Your the one that wanted to give Bella her gifts before school. Get up." The voice belonged to dad and I groaned again as I tossed the covers back and sat up rubbing my hands over my face.

"Why did I say that? I should have known I would regret this." I said and got up out of bed. Dad chuckled before walking out of the room. I walked to my dresser and pulled out some clothes and put them on. I ran a brush through my hair before grabbing the locket from my jewelry box. Bella had insisted on no gifts, since she and Edward came back, she suddenly had a fear of aging. Her birthday becoming a sore spot. I didn't care what she thought about her birthday; but I wasn't going to let her blow off her eighteenth. This was a big milestone in every person's life. Becoming an adult, the right to vote, the birthday before leaving for college. This could be the first and last birthday that dad and I get to spend with her. At least before she disappears with Edward or goes off to college.

I met up with dad in the hallway. He was holding the camera and had placed a red bow on it, the wrapped scrap book from Renee was in the other hand. We quietly opened Bella's door. She was still sleeping. I thought was strange that her window was open, her room was cold, goosebumps rose on my arms. For someone that hated the cold, it was ironic that she loved a person with skin icy to the touch and slept with a window open in a town that the temperature rarely reached the over fifty degrees. Dad walked over to the bed and lightly shook Bella's shoulder to wake her.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." We said as she stirred. She jumped and sat up straight in the bed, her eyes wide open. She checked the rocking chair and looked at the window in a slight panic before she looked over at us. That was odd.

"I thought I said no gifts?" Bella asked as she tried to smooth out her chaotic hair.

"Yeah, but why did you think we would listen when we spent the time and thought to get you these awesome gifts?" I said with a smile. Bella gave both of us a slight glare before she took the wrapped box from dad and ripped off the wrapping paper. She seemed to like the scrapbook and thanked dad for the camera.

"My gift has a little meaning to it." I said and pulled the box from behind my back and handing it to her. She opened the box and gasped at the locket.

"The sapphires are your birthstones." I said and gently took the locket from her hands to open it.

"The pictures inside are us when we were younger and a picture of the three of us. No matter where the future takes you, this will always represent the family you will always have." I said and there looked to be a few tears in her eyes. Bella leaned up and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug.

"Thank you." Bella said as I hugged her back.

"You're welcome." I said as I pulled back. Dad cleaned his throat, gathering Bella's and my attention.

"You might want to start getting ready for school Bells." Dad said awkwardly.

"Your birthday isn't an excuse to miss school." He said sternly and I had to laugh at the act that he was warning Bella about going to school. We both knew she wouldn't miss school because then she would have to miss a day with Edward.

"Such an old age." Dad mused. I wondered where he was taking this with the gleam in his eye.

"Is that a grey hair?" Dad asked and pointed toward Bella. She sprung from the bed and ran to the mirror to check. I smacked dad on the shoulder as he chuckled. Bella glared at him from the mirror and smiled at her while pushing dad toward the door.

"Happy Birthday." I said again before closing the door behind us.

After Bella left for school, I finished getting ready and said goodbye to dad. Today was my early shift at the library and nobody was likely to come in till lunch at the earliest. I set to the task of replacing the returned books to the shelves. I was surprised when I heard the door open and peeked around the end shelf at the door. Sam smiled at me as he saw me and walked toward me.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked as I placed a book on the shelf before walking toward him. He leaned down and I kissed him on the lips chastely before pulling away with a smile.

"I know you don't like the early shift and nothing was going on this morning... so I figured that I would come hang out." He said as he pulled me closer with his arms that he had wrapped around my waist.

"Well that was sweet." I said and he smirked before leaning down again to kiss me.

"How did presents go with your sister this morning?" Sam asked as he sat down at the desk.

"Okay, I think. She liked the locket." I said and Sam nodded.

"It was the oddest thing though." I said as I thought about Bella's window and her reaction to us waking her. Sam looked at me questioningly.

"Her window was wide open this morning. Her room was damn near frigid." I said and Sam nodded.

"Last night got down to the forties." Sam said and he seemed to think.

"And she seemed to panic when she woke up. She looked at her rocking chair and then her window before she calmed down. You don't think that Edward's been coming during the night?" I said feeling uneasy with the thought. Sam didn't seem any too pleased with the idea either. I know it seems like quite the jump. But knowing that your sister's boyfriend is a member of the undead, is almost indestructible, and has the ability to climb through a bedroom window. That makes the option seem more realistic.

"It's a possibility." Sam said grudgingly and shifted in his seat, moving closer to me. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"The scarier thing is I don't want to know." I said and jumped as the phone rang on the desk.

"Forks Library this is Sunny." I answered.

"Oh! Sorry deary! Wrong number." An old sounding voice said.

"That's alright ma'am. Have a good day." I said.

"You too." She said before hanging up.

"I think I have a solution." Sam said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Move in with me." Sam said and I was shocked. Did he really just ask me to move in with him? We had only been dating for five months and he was ready for that step. Sam sat waiting for an answer while I tried to shake myself out of my shocked stupor.

"Ummm… I don't know." I said.

"You can think about it, Sunny. It doesn't have to be today. Remember I can do whatever it is you need from me." Sam said and I smiled moving over to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from falling off while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's not that I don't want to." I said and stopped Sam when he opened his mouth to speak.

"But I worry that it would give my dad a heart attack that his daughter is moving in with a guy that she has known for just under a year. Remember he heard about the Leah thing and doesn't completely trust you like I do. Plus with Bella always out of the house someone has to make sure that dad doesn't burn the house down." I said with a smile and Sam smirked. I had shared some of the horror stories of growing up with Charlie Swan's cooking. They always ended in disaster and take out.

"It's what ever you want, Sunny, but Charlie's going to have to live on his own eventually." Sam said and I started thinking.

"Not necessarily." I said with a grin.

"What's going on in that brain of yours? That grin is scarier than any vamp I've ever seen." Sam said and I smacked his arm, causing him to laugh when all it did was hurt my hand.

"I'm thinking that dad needs a girlfriend." I said and it felt like I was sitting on an earthquake with how hard Sam was laughing.

"Isn't that his decision?" Sam asked and I shook my head with a straight face.

"He's been single for almost eighteen years and someone has to take care of him when Bella and I move out." I said and Sam chuckled.

"So who are you going to set him up with?" Sam asked and I thought about it.

"Maybe that nice waitress at the diner that always flirts when we're there?" I asked.

"I'm going to leave the planning of 'how to hook up Charlie', to you. One less thing for him to dislike me for." Sam said, though he was still smiling at my plotting.

Sam stayed most of the day and took me out to a late lunch when my shift was over. Bella had gone over to the Cullens for a birthday party they'd planned for her. Dad and I sat on the couch with pizza as we watched a baseball game that was on TV. I knew something was wrong when dad caught Bella trying to sneak past the living room doorway to the stairs. She should have known that it was impossible to come in unnoticed when your truck roars like a tank.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked as I noticed the white bandage wrapped from her elbow to her bicep. She was wearing a different shirt, too.

"I tripped and crashed into the table holding the plates." She said with a shrug. There was something in her voice that gave away that there was something she wasn't saying, but dad let her go to bed.

"New bottle of pain relievers in the cabinet!" I called after her.

"Thanks, Sunny." I heard her call back before I heard a door close. I said good night to dad and made my way upstairs. If she had cut her arm that meant that she had bled in front of a room full of vampires. How could she keep putting herself at risk like this? Couldn't she see that something as simple as a cut could cause them to snap and she could end up dead? Didn't she care about how dad and I would feel about losing her?

I slept fitfully that night. There were questions bouncing around in my head and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to shake them. Was Edward sneaking into Bella's room at night? Would Bella survive another day surrounded by vampires? When would she realize the danger she was putting not only herself, but everyone around her? Sam's suggestion also made an appearance in my thoughts. Was I ready for that? To live with him and leave dad alone with Bella and her vampire? This was one question that I was able to find an answer to. Yes, I was ready to live with Sam. I knew that he was the one. We wouldn't be changing our minds, but I couldn't shake the guilt of leaving my father. Even if I could only twenty minutes away in La Push. I felt guilty that I was leaving him in danger.

Everything seemed to get worse when Bella said neither of the Cullens had made an appearance in school. They were absent for two more days before the other shoe dropped like I had been waiting for. I came home to see the note that she and Edward had gone for a walk in the forest. Her backpack was still in her truck, suggesting that they hadn't gone inside when she got home from school. The only problem was that his car wasn't here and neither was she. The sun was going down and dad was due home at any time. I called him when the panic in my stomach became too much.

It wasn't long before dad had a search party in the trees searching for Bella. I was startled when I heard that the Cullens had left. Dr. Cullen had supposedly been offered a job in California and he had to make a decision. I feared that they had taken Bella with them. That they were going to change her without giving dad or I the chance to say goodbye. I felt a little relief when I saw Sam pull up with Paul and Jared.

"Sam!" I called as I ran to him. He pulled me close as I clung to him.

"Shush baby." Sam said and brushed the tears from my face.

"They wouldn't just take her away would they? She couldn't have just left?" I begged of Sam as he brushed away more tears.

"We'll search for her, Sunny. No one has a better chance of finding her more than we do." Jared said and Paul nodded in agreement. Sam kissed me one more time before he and the guys walked over to talk with dad, Billy, Harry Clearwater, and Mr. Newton, who stood studying a map and trying to decide where to search next. Billy's son Jacob was standing with the group, but shied away when the guys joined them. I could she that he had grown, but worrying about an expansion to the pack was the least of my worried right now.

I did anything to keep myself busy while the men searched the trees. I made coffee and got batteries for the searchers. I cooked a few things and let them for the men to eat. I was going out of my mind with worry about Bella and how dad would take it if she had gone. The sun had completely disappeared from the sky. The moon and a couple stars peaked through the clouded sky when a yell let out.

"He's got her!" Someone yelled and we all looked to the trees to see Sam cradling my sister to his chest as he walked. Dad and I rushed to Sam.

"Oh thank god!" I said as I saw that she was here, they hadn't taken her, she hadn't left.

"Give me her!" Dad demanded from Sam. Sam nodded, letting dad take Bella into his arms. Dad wobbled a little and Sam kept his arms out to catch her in case dad's arms gave out.

"I got her." Dad said gruffly and I ran ahead to open the door for him as he walked toward the house. The room was crowded as we all stood watching Dr. Grandy check her over for injuries.

"Only a twisted ankle. Other than that, she seems fine physically. Warmed up and some sleep and she should be fine." Dr. Grandy said, but we could all could hear as she repeated over and over in a hoarse whisper, 'he's gone, he's gone'. I stayed in Sam's arms as everyone filed out of the house. Dad thanked everyone of them as they left.

"Thank you, Sam. Thank you boys." Dad said, holding out his hand when he was sure that Bella was physically fine and was cover in several blankets to warm her up and stop her teeth from chattering. Sam nodded and shook dad's hand before Paul and Jared did the same. Sam led me outside when they started to leave.

"We're having a celebratory bonfire tonight. Celebrating the leaving of the leeches. Do you want to come down to the rez?" Paul asked, though he already knew what my answer would be.

"No. Not tonight." I said, shaking my head.

"I'm needed here." I said and the all nodded. Paul and Jared pulled me into a hug before heading to Sam's truck.

"Are you alright? I can stay." Sam said, pulling me closer. I shook my head again looking up at him.

"I'll be fine. Bella and dad need me here. You go celebrate with the guys. This is something to celebrate, it's a couple less things to worry about." I said and forced a smile. Sam didn't seem convinced, but he nodded and stooped down to kiss me.

"I'll call you in the morning." He said and I nodded before he walked toward the truck with another quick kiss. I watched them pull away before walking back inside. The phone rang as I closed the door and I sighed before moving to answer it. It's going to be a long night.


	18. October

**Chapter Eighteen: October**

My past has not defined me,

destroyed me,

deterred me;

it has only strengthened me.

~Steve Maraboli

Since the day Edward had left Bella in the forest she had become a zombie. She no longer talked, smiled, showed any emotion. She didn't respond when you called her name. She didn't eat and she was starting to lose weight. Bella was practically lifeless. Dad and I had no idea what to do, she wouldn't talk and the only time she made any noise was when she called out and screamed in her sleep. This scared us more than the silence. The pain on her face when she screamed and clutched at her chest as if she was trying to hold herself together.

Sam and the guys tried to help as much as possible. They were always trying to get me out of the house and distract me. I don't know how many times I had already broken down from the stress of trying to do everything, Sam or usually Jared if Sam wasn't around would pull me to them and comfort me till the tears stopped. I hated that this was even affecting them. I hated how they watched me when I was around, waiting for the break down. I could see the pain on their faces when they saw the bags under my eyes or when the tears came. Why did the Cullens leaving have to have these repercussions? Their leaving was supposed to make everything better. Was supposed to let everyone relax and my sister to be a normal person again, but she was more dependent than I had thought and she was shutting down.

It was as if she was an addict. The Cullens were her drug. Now they were gone and the withdrawal was killing her.

But today wasn't about Bella. Today was Sam's birthday and I wasn't going to let what was going on at home ruin today for Sam. He had no idea that the guys and I were coming over to the house. He thought that I was just coming over like any other day. Sam came out the door when I pulled in the driveway. I smiled at him when I got out of the car and he raised an eyebrow at the box I carried.

"Happy Birthday, babe." I said and got on the tips of my toes as he leaned down to kiss him.

"Thanks." He said and held the door for me to walk inside. I handed him the wrapped box while I took off my coat.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said and I smiled.

"And you didn't have to get me anything for my birthday, but you did., so shut up and open it." I said. He chuckled holding out one of the table chairs for me to take a seat. He opened the present painstakingly slowly causing me roll my eyes as I got comfortable in the chair. He was shocked when the paper came off to reveal a brand new phone and a case that could be attached to the strap that the guys wore around their ankles to carry their shorts when they phase.

"Thought a new phone was necessary after the last one shattered." I said and he nodded.

"What's this?" He asked holding up the case.

"A case for it so you can secure it to the cord around your ankle so this one doesn't shatter." I said with smile and he smirked.

"You think of everything don't you?" He asked pulling me from my seat to his lap as he leaned down to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss.

"This isn't disturbing at all." Paul said sarcastically causing Sam and I to break away. Paul and Jared stood in the doorway smirking. I blushed while Sam growled lowly.

"It's great that you two get along so well, but save it for when your alone." Jared joked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, it is my house. Ever heard of knocking?" Sam questioned.

"Sure boss. We just stopped by to give you these." Paul said as he and Jared set crudely wrapped items on the table.

"Happy Birthday." Jared said. I smiled and Sam shook his head.

"I'm not your boss." Sam argued weakly.

"Well then oh wise and powerful alpha..." Paul said with heavy sarcasm.

"Just open the gifts, so they can leave." I suggested, laughing before Paul could continue. Sam unwrapped a bumper sticker that said _'The Boss'_ from Jared and a mug that simple said ' _Sam's'_ from Paul. We had to laugh at the effort that Paul had put into his gift.

"Thanks." Sam said with a chuckle.

"So, what did Sunny get you?" Jared asked as he leaned against the wall.

"A new phone and a case for to prevent it having the same fate as my last phone." Sam said and Jared nodded.

"So I get a book for my birthday, but Sam gets a phone? How is that fair?" Jared asked acting over dramatic. I smiled.

"Like this. He's my boyfriend and you are only a best friend and almost brother. You are a couple ranks lower on my scale." I say and Jared acted hurt.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving then." Jared says and marches out of the room and out the front door.

"Bye!" I call after him and the three of us bust into laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of what just happened.

"He is so dramatic!" I said through my laughs before I set my head on Sam's shoulder in an attempt to control my giggles. It felt good to laugh after all that had happened in the last month where the only emotions in my house have been pain, heartbreak, and sadness.

"Well, I have patrol. See you guys later." Paul said still chuckling and gave a salute before leaving.

"What are we going to do with them?" Sam asked and I shook my head.

"Hell if I know." I say and he chuckles.

"It's good to see you smile." Sam said and my emotions sobered a little.

"It feels good to smile and to laugh, but let's not talk about that today." I said and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back and shifted to my knees to gain some leverage and wrapped my arms around his neck. Sam started to slow the kiss and I groaned.

"Sunny, we have to stop. You said you weren't ready." Sam whispered and I could hear the resistance in his voice.

"But what if I decided that I am ready and that I love you more than anything?" I asked and Sam groaned before crashing his lips to mine again. His hands that had been on my waist made there way to my ass and he lifted me up as he stood. I wrapped me legs around him and move my hands to his arms. Sam carried me down the hall and laid me carefully on the bed.

"I love you, Sunieva Swan." Sam said as he hovered above me.

"I love you, too, Samuel Uley." I said.

I woke wrapped in Sam's arms, cradled against his chest. I strained to look at the clock. It was well into the afternoon and dad would be expecting me home in a couple hours. I tried to gently remove myself from his arms, but when I shifted Sam's arm tightened around me. I didn't want to wake him, but I needed to pee.

"Sam." I said and stroked his arm.

"Sam." I said said again and he shifted, but didn't release his hold or wake up.

"Sam, I need to go to the bathroom. Let go." I said and shook his shoulder. With a growl Sam rolled on top of me and searched for the intruder.

"Sam. Sam, look at me." I said and Sam stopped his search and looked down at me.

"I have to pee." I said and he quickly rolled off me. I jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Once I was showered and redressed I found Sam in the living room in only a pair of shorts. He turned and smiled at me as I leaned against the doorway. He stood and joined me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked and I smiled up at him.

"Sore, but in a good way." I said and Sam looked a little confused.

"What do you want for dinner? I only have a couple hours before I have to go home." I said.

"You know you won't have to go, if you would just move in." Sam said glancing down at me.

"I'll tell you what. Dad is down to his last straw with Bella being catatonic, I give it a month max before he calls Renee and Bella leaves with her. Everything will calm done and I'll move in around Christmas." I said.

"You always think of everything." Sam said with a shake of his head before leaning down. I duck under his arm with a giggle and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Sam said with a pout and I smiled. It was comically that this hulking 6'5" man was pouting after his girlfriend duc ked a kiss.

"What do you want for dinner" I asked again glancing at the clock.

"Mom invited me over for dinner tonight and she extended an invitation to you." He said with a smile as he pinned me against the counter and kissing me tenderly.

"I just have to call my dad and tell him where I'm going." I said breathlessly and Sam smiled.

"But I get to make Thanksgiving." I said and Sam laughed.

"I'm sure she won't agree without a fight." He chuckled running his nose along my neck.

"We'll worry about that later and you better stop unless you want to explain to your mother why we're late." I said and he pulled back with a slight glare.

"You play dirty." He said and I smiled brightly at him.

"I never claimed to. I fight to win." I said and pulled him back down for another kiss before breaking away and grabbing my phone from my pocket.

"You know you never explained what happened with your last boyfriend." Sam said as he drove toward his mother's. I tensed as the memories immediately flashed before my eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey. Sunny? Sunny, what's wrong?" Sam questioned as he drew circles on my hand with his thumb, his eyes going back and forth between me and the road.

"Not today, Sam. I don't want my past to ruin today. Another time, I promise." I said stiffly and Sam nodded still looking worried.

It wasn't for another week that I finally built up the courage to tell Sam about Paxson. I knew he deserved to know why he had to work so hard for me to trust him. Why I made him wait so long before I let us date. Why the guys are so protective of me and why they watched him like a hawk when we got together. I knew that this was going to hurt and I hated that this was going to hurt Sam too. I called Sam and told him to meet me at the beach. I thought it best that I tell him somewhere outside, so if he needed to phase he could.

"Sunny?" Sam asked as he came up the trail to the cliffs and saw me sitting by the tree line. I tried to smile at him, but I doubted that it looked anything like one.

"What wrong?" He asked as he came closer.

"You asked about my ex. I promised to tell you." I said and took a deep breath as I looked out at the water. Sam took a seat next to me.

"Sophomore and junior year I was dating Paxson Daniels, remember him?" Sam nodded.

"He seemed like a really great guy. He fawned over me, treated me like I was the most precious thing. He took me everywhere with him, showed me off to his friends. I met his parents and his brother. He told me he loved me, even gave me a promise ring. Promised that we would be together forever. Nothing was ever going to come between us, not time, money, our friends or parents." I said and had to stop for a second to stop the tears. Sam seemed to understand where this was going, there were tremors running down his arms, but he was fighting them.

"One night when we were at a party, his friend got drunk off his ass and started flirting with me. Paxson went crazy. He beat the shit out of him and that was the first night he hit me. He called me a slut, told me that I liked when his friends paid attention to me, that I was a no good whore." I said and the first tear fell down my face. Sam stood and paced for a couple minutes till the tremors slowed. He waited for me to continue.

"The next day he apologized, blamed the alcohol. He was back to being the loving boyfriend. But he started wanting to know where I was at all times, who I was with, what I was doing, why I hadn't called or texted him back when he called or texted me. Suddenly he was telling me that my friends were terrible people who were trying to keep me from him. He would go crazy if I spent any time with anyone other than him. He stole my keys, said he could take me anywhere I needed to go. Deleted all numbers out of my phone that didn't belong to him or his family. I was so stupid! I believed everything! He made me think that I was the ugliest person in the world and that if I made him mad he would leave and nobody else would ever love me." I said and Sam shook his head sitting next to me again and pulling me to him.

"Your the most beautiful woman in the world, Sunieva. You leave an impression on everyone you meet. You make people smile and laugh and feel good about themselves even when you're having a bad day. Your eyes have a shine that say just how good of a person you are. Every time I take you out, guys glare at me with envy and about drool over you like dogs. Don't ever doubt how beautiful you are or how special you are to everyone." Sam said and wiped the tears from my face.

"He had me so isolated that even dad couldn't get through to me. We were practically strangers living in the same house. Do you remember when a girl fell down the front steps at the school and they had to get an ambulance to take her to the hospital in Forks?" I asked and Sam nodded. I pulled up the sleeve of my jacket and to reveal that scars.

"I was that girl. Paxson was trying to get me to quit the volleyball team. Said that it would give us more time together. I loved volleyball, even though I didn't want to lose him I didn't want to give up volleyball, so he pushed me down the stairs. The impact on my left wrist and arm were so great that I needed a metal rod, pins, and screws to put my forearm, hand and wrist back together. I couldn't play volleyball after that because the doctors said that it could damage the bones more and I wouldn't be able to use my left arm from the elbow down." I said and Sam growled as he looked at the scars.

"I covered for him, saying that I had fallen. I've never told anyone about that. Paxson never came to visit me in the hospital. When I got out he wouldn't talk or look at me. I blamed myself for what happened that I was a horrible girlfriend for not wanting to give up a god damn sport for the guy I thought I loved. When I went back to school I no longer had friends, I had cut ties and I was totally alone. I don't know how I would have been able to deal with school if Paul, Jared, and Rachel hadn't appeared out if the woodwork. But after a couple weeks Paxson showed back up at the house. He said he wanted to get back together and that he loved me, but he just just wanted to isolate me again." I said and wiped at the tears.

"I was never alone after we got back together. He drove me to school, he was in almost every class, he walked with me to my classes, we spent the afternoon and evening at his house, he drove me home, he texted and called to check on me constantly. Then when we were alone one day he started yelling and blaming me for getting hurt, that if I had just listened to him that it wouldn't have happened. That's when he started hitting more and more." I said and took a shuttering breath. Sam sat next to me, there weren't any tremors running down his arms, but I couldn't bring myself to look at his face and find why. Fearing that I would find disgust.

"It came to a head when Paxson took to the spring dance. He thought my dress was too revealing, so when we got to the dance he dragged me into the forest. Said if I wanted to dress like a slut he was going to treat me like one. He gave me the worst beating he had ever given me before he tried to rape me." I said and cringed away from Sam when a growl erupted from his chest and stood. He was shaking hard and his eyes were on fire with rage that I hadn't seen since the day he phased in front of me. I knew that I should have been terrified, but I trusted him too much and patiently waited for the shaking to slow and stop, but I wasn't prepared for when the angry mask came away and the look of pure pain was left behind.

Sam kneeled down to me and wiped the tears away that were now blurring my vision. He pulled me to him, cradling me to his chest as I cried. He rocked us till I calmed down, kissing my head, forehead, cheek, nose, hands, anything he could reach. I took deep shaky breaths, I knew this would hurt him and I hated that the story wasn't even over I had to finish or he would never truly understand.

"He had managed to get my underwear off before I kicked him in the face and managed to run. I didn't know where I was running too, all I knew was that I needed to get away. I didn't realize it, but I ran straight to Jared's house. I banged on the door and yelled for help, I could finally hear someone coming to the door when the bastard came up behind me a tried to drag me back to the trees. Jared opened the door to see me fighting to get free and yelled for Paul." I said with a small smile as new tears made tracks down my face.

"They saved me. Jared got me away from Paxson and took me into the house with his mom before he went back outside. He and Paul beat the shit out of him and tied him to the tree out front while Natalie called the police. They arrested Paxson and everything seemed fine until his damn parents pulled the money together for his bail. He came after me the minute he could, it was pure luck that dad had been home when he came for me. Shot the bastard when he busted through the back window. Too bad it was only in the shoulder and it didn't kill him." I said as Sam continued to hold me close.

"The judge refused to grant bail the second time. I had never been so happy that the bastard's birthday had been two days before the dance. He was charged as an adult and with all the evidence he was put away for the maximum sentence. After the trial everyone sort of forgot about it, people thought I would be back to normal as if it never happened, but instead all his friends sneered at me in the hallways, I had to endure endless verbal attacks from people that didn't even know what all had happened, saying that I must have done something to deserve it, that I must have been asking for it." I said and Sam pulled me closer with growl.

"After everything I couldn't bring myself to trust anymore. The only people I let in were Paul, Jared, Rachel, their parents, and dad, your the only other person that I have completely trusted since then. That's why I was so angry the day I thought you had stood me up. I hate this fear that I've had, I hate that it doesn't just affect me, it effects you, my father, Paul, Jared anyone around me. I hate the pain that I can see on your face now." I whispered as the tears still poured down my face and I clung to Sam. I was waiting for him to push me away and leave me. To finally realize that I had too much baggage to carry. It was quiet for a long time and my fear built with the silence.

"You are the strongest woman I have ever met, Sunieva Swan." Sam whispered and I was shocked .

"You have already been through more than some people have in a life time and yet you are one of the kindest, most loving, caring, respectable people I have ever known." Sam said and I cracked. I sobbed and hugged him.

"I thought that once I told you, you would hate me, find me disgusting and with too much baggage. I thought you would leave." I sobbed, Sam hugged me back.

"Never, Sunny, never." He whispered and held me. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I was so grateful that I had found this man, that he loved me like I loved him. He was right my past hasn't broken me and I won't let it.


	19. November

**Chapter Nineteen: November**

No matter what form of depression you may suffer from,

love and acceptance are the two essential elements

necessary in developing control over your symptoms.

~Amy Weintraub

Since telling Sam I felt lighter and it seemed to bring us closer. I had feared that Sam knowing would change how he looked at me, but it didn't. He still treated me the same as he had before, the only difference was that we trusted each other more. I found a reason everyday to love him more. The only downer in my life was my sister. I had been right when I said that dad would break down and call Renee. She arrived two days after the call, her new husband in tow. I had opened the door when she knocked and almost slammed the door back closed in her face when she immediately locked eyes on my scars and I saw the judgment in her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked and I sighed.

"Do you really not remember or are you that much of a bitch?" I asked and she gasped at me.

"Hey!" Her husband said pulling Renee back as they both glared at me.

"I'm Charlie's daughter. Bella's older sister." I said and her husband looked confused.

"You're the bitch that hung up on me when I called Charles about Bella's birthday present." Renee sneered and I smirked.

"One and the same. I still don't appreciate your attitude so if you would like to come inside I would cool it lady." I said and she glared at me for a minute and I smiled before opening the door so they could come inside.

"Dad! We have guests." I called upstairs. Dad was trying to get Bella to eat something. I led them into the living room as I heard dad on the stairs.

"Oh." Dad said when he saw Renee standing in the doorway.

"Where's my daughter, Charles?" Renee demanded.

"She's upstairs, Renee." Dad said and she marched past him up the stairs. Her husband made a move to follow her, but I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You might want to stay down here." Dad said and I nodded. The guy looked between the two of us and then sat down on the couch while dad went back up the stairs.

"I never got your name, I'm Sunny." I said and held out my hand to the man that only looked to be in his early thirties.

"Phil Dwyer." He said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I would like to explain my comments to your wife. She has met me a couple times and asks the same question every time she sees me or I answer the phone." I said and Phil nodded.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING!" Phil and I both ran up the stairs. I stopped short when a book came flying out of the room and hit the wall with force. Phil almost ran into my back when I stopped.

"Holy shit." I said staring wide eyed at the dent the book had put in the wall. I approached the door with caution as more screaming and crashing could be heard inside.

"What happened?" I asked dad.

"Renee started talking about Florida, getting her over that boy, and started packing her things. She didn't react till Rene said they were taking her to Florida with them." Dad said and we dodged as a CD came flying in our directions.

"I'M NOT LEAVING! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN FLORIDA! I BELONG HERE!" Bella continued to scream and Renee seemed freaked out by Bella's actions, clearly expecting something a little more enthusiastic.

"Okay, okay. You can stay here. Phil and I will be in town for a few more days if you change your mind." Renee said trying to placid Bella.

"I'M NOT GOING TO CHANGE MY MIND!" Bella screamed before slamming the door behind Renee. Renee's face became an unnatural purple color as she stood with the door at her back. I decided it was time to get out of Renee's dodge and walked down stairs.

"Why did you let her get this bad, Charles? You should have called me sooner." Renee ranted to dad as they came down the stairs.

"Do you have a shitty memory or something?" I asked gaining everyone's attention in the room. Renee glared at me.

"He called you the night she went missing. He called you the following week to tell you that she was depressed. He gave you calls at the two earliest times and you didn't feel the need to come help _your_ daughter till dad called suggesting that you could help." I said causing Renee to try to shot lasers from her eyes and Phil to look questioningly at me.

"I thought her _sister_ would be able to help her deal with her break up and I wouldn't have to get involved, but apparently you are as worthless a sister as Charles is a father." Renee sneered and my temper flared.

"I have been trying to help, but excuse me if I expected a _mother_ to care a little more about her daughter than to ditch with her father and sister when she marries a new man and to actually care enough to come when her daughter is experiencing heart break for the first time. As for being a worthless sister I have tried to help her since this happened, but if you hadn't noticed before Bella started throwing things, she was catatonic. As for dad, how is he suppose to know how to help her when the only time he got to see and get know her while she was growing up was two weeks during the summer because you kept her away and poisoned her against him?" I demanded and Renee returned to her almost purple color as her anger flared.

"I will not be disrespected like this! Come on, Phil." Renee said grabbing hold of her husband's hand and all but dragging him out of the house slamming the door behind her. Dad shook his head and fell back onto the couch running his hands down his face.

"How did you deal with that attitude when you were married to her?" I asked angrily, glaring at the door while dad sighed.

"I blamed it on stress." Dad said and I laughed sardonically. Only dad would be able to over look something like a horrible attitude and love a woman.

"Did you see the looks Phil was giving her? He must not be home much or I just bring the bitch out of her." I said and dad laughed.

"Renee never liked when people challenged her and you don't take any shit. She's not used to not being able to get her way with people. And definitely not used to people standing up to her. " Dad said.

"Well at least one good thing came out of her coming." I said with a small smile and dad looked at me questioningly. I pointed up at the ceiling where I could hear Bella stomping around her room crying.

"She's not catatonic anymore." I said and dad gave me a small pained smile. He patted his leg and I sat down and hugged him while he hugged me.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Sunny. My world would be a very, very dark place without you and your sister to bring some light into it." He whispered and I kissed his cheek.

"Love you, daddy." I said smiling and he smiled back kissing my cheek.

"Love you, too, Sunny." He said giving me one last tight hug.

"Now I'm guessing you'd like to go down to La Push." Dad said and I laughed.

"Yep and you can see if Bella will eat something when she calms down a little." I said and he nodded as I stood and got my coat and keys.

Renee left two days later after trying again to convince Bella to come with her to Florida, but Bella once again refused with a tantrum that would impress any two year old. After Renee left Bella started shutting down again, but not to the same extent as before she simply became lifeless. She started going back to school regularly, cooking dad dinner, eating a little, doing homework. It would seem she was doing better except she didn't talk, she didn't do anything she didn't have to, she didn't show emotion, and she still woke up screaming in the night. I stayed up most nights with her because the thought of dad being sleep deprived and patrolling with a loaded gun scared the hell out of me. I knew Sam and the guys were worried about how little sleep I was getting, but Bella needed someone and dad needed to sleep.

Today is Thanksgiving. Natalie, Allison, and I were cooking away at Sam's kitchen. We had all agreed that it would be easiest to instead of having separate Thanksgivings or cooking at our own homes and bring it all to Sam's that we would all met and eat here. Sam had been hesitant at first, but with some persuasion Sam had been on board. He, Adam, Greg, Jared, Paul and Justin were in the living room yelling at the TV as we cooked. Kim had been invited, but had to decline when her family told her she couldn't, she and Jared had been upset, but she had promised that she would convince them to let her come to Christmas. Her family, even though they had met Jared were still off put by the gang rumor and were reluctant to let their daughter date a ' _known member'._

Dad had decided that he was going to stay home with Bella. He said he didn't want to her alone and that he didn't want my sister to ruin our day with her depression. I knew it hurt him to be forced to choose, but I told him it was alright and that I would bring home left overs for the two of them.

"Sunny, are you okay?" Natalie asked as she looked over at me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" I asked as I shook myself from my thoughts.

"You've been quiet and you seem distracted." I gave her a smile.

"No, I was just thinking." I said with a shrug.

"A lot to think about?" Allison asked.

"Not really, I was just thinking about my dad and sister." I said and they nodded with sympathetic smiles as we finished cooking and got everything on the table before calling the men to the table.

"Seeing as none of us are religious and none of us know a prayer for Thanksgiving..." Natalie said as we all settled around the table.

"I thought we could all share what we're thankful for." She said and looked around the table. I liked the idea and nodded with a smile as I grabbed Sam's hand under the table.

"I'll start." She said with a smile.

"I'm thankful for family, blood and non-blood." She smiled at all of us before taking her seat next to Greg.

"I'm thankful for scholarships so I don't have to pay all of Justin's tuition." Greg said causing Natalie, Allison, and Adam to chuckle.

"I'm thankful mom taught me how to cook more than ramen noodles." Justin said.

"I'm thankful for great friends that are always there." Jared said looking at Sam, Paul and I.

"I'm thankful for the tolerance of others. Without it I'd be dead by now." Paul said and we all busted into laughter from the sheer truth.

"I'm thankful for stupidity. Without it I wouldn't have a job." Adam said once we had all calmed down.

"I'm thankful for holidays. They bring us all together." Allison said with a smile.

"I'm thankful for trust. Without it we'd have nothing." Sam said and squeezed my hand that laid in his lap, his thumb drawing small circles on the back. Now all eyes were on me for what I'm thankful for. I took a deep breath.

"I'm thankful for second chances and love. Without either of these things I wouldn't be in this seat today." I said and Sam pulled into his side and kissed my head. The women, Greg and Adam smiled. Justin rolled his eyes and Paul and Jared fake gagged.

"Well, now that the gooey, emotional stuff is over. Can we eat?" Paul asked killing the moment and causing Adam to smack him on the back of the head. While the rest of us chuckled.

"Yes, Paul, we can eat." Natalie said with a laugh. We all dug into the food and made conversation. All things outside the room were forgotten for the time being as we laughed and ate. The guys pushed us girls into the living room saying 'you cooked, we clean'. It was odd that they were doing this, but we didn't question it and went into the living room. I was almost asleep when the guys joined us again.

"I need to talk to you." Sam said in my ear and I tiredly looked up at him. He looked serious and I nodded. He led me to his bedroom. He shut the door while I sat on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked and Sam raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You know what I want to talk about, Sunny. You can see the bags under your eyes as clearly as I or anyone else can." Sam said and I looked down.

"I'm trying to help and if staying up with her is all I can do, it's what I'm going to do." I said and Sam sighed and sat next to me.

"But how far are you going to go? You practically live on coffee and there's days you look like death warmed over. Your hurting yourself trying to help her." Sam said.

"What do you want me to do, Sam?" I demanded standing up with my arms throw out in exasperation.

"She's my sister, she needs someone to help her. That's what family's for." I said and Sam stood, too.

"But not when it's going to make you sick." Sam said.

"I'm not sick!" I argued and Sam glared at me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom standing me in front of the mirror.

"Look Sunny." He demanded pointing at my reflection in the mirror. I stared at my reflection a little startled. There were large bags under my eyes, my skin was pale, and I looked like I had lost weight. My clothes looked a little baggy, my hair was dull and the shine that I usually had in my eyes was missing.

"Do you see what this is doing to you?" Sam demanded. I could feel the tears in my eyes as I nodded.

"She needs more help than you can give her, Sunny. You're making yourself sick trying to do everything." Sam said and his voice softening.

"She's family. You do everything for family." I repeated the mantra I had been telling myself as the tears fell.

"You are, Sunny." Sam whispered as he turned me around and pulled me to his chest laying a kiss to my head.

"You've done everything you can, but it's only hurting you when you stay up with her all night trying to fight away the nightmares. It's only hurting you when you push off the sleep you need to make sure she gets to school on time and that she eats. Than you work at the library and take care of your father. You can't do it all, Sunny." Sam whispered and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I failed." I croaked as my knees gave out and Sam lifted me and took me back to the bed.

"You haven't failed at anything, Sunny." Sam said and I shook my head as my tears rubbed off on his shirt leaving wet spots.

"No. I knew she was too dependent on that leech and I didn't do anything. I knew he was dangerous and I didn't do anything. I promised that I wouldn't make that pain come back to your face or voice again and I did. I've failed." I cried and Sam pulled me closer.

"There's nothing you could have done to stop this from happening to Bella, Sunny. She made her own choices and that caused this. There was nothing you could have done to keep that leech away from her. And there was nothing you could do to keep Bella away from him. We both know how head strong the Swans are and that there's no changing their minds on a decision once they've made it. You couldn't have stopped him from leaving her in the woods. And as for the pain. Stay here tonight. Get some real sleep. We can go and talk to your dad about you moving in tomorrow. When I know your safe and healthy, that's when the pain stops." Sam said as he looked down at me desperately and I nodded giving in as I cried some more. Sam just sat with me and held me till I slowly drifted to sleep.


	20. Moving In

**Chapter Twenty: Moving In**

"I trust you"

These 3 simple words

lend an amazing

connection worth the fear

of saying them.

~Randa Wolf

I woke up cradled to a warm chest with warm arms wrapped around me. I felt safe, relaxed and well rested for the first time in a while. I looked up to see Sam looking down at me.

"I think I could get used to waking up with you in my arms." Sam said and I smiled before moving up to kiss him.

"I like it, too." I said and he smiled.

"Your dad knows your here. I called him and told him that you fell asleep and that I didn't feel comfortable waking you to have you drive home. He agreed with me and said he was glad you would be getting a full night's sleep." Sam said and I tucked me face back into his chest.

"No you don't." Sam said and I felt his hand coax my face back up to look at him.

"You can't do that, Sunny. You can't hide what your feeling or thinking from me. Haven't we learned that?" Sam asked and I sighed and sat up.

"Since Paxson I've tried to have as little dependency on others as possible. Old habits die hard, I guess." I said and Sam nodded.

"No one ever said a relationship would be easy. It's a learning curve for both parties. I've had to learn to not only think about me and how things would effect me. I've had to learn how things will effect you and I've had to learn how decisions would effect the pack. I've had to learn how to organize my time instead of doing things when I feel like it. You'll need to learn to depend at least a little on me. I'll always be here, Sunny. There's no getting rid of me." Sam joked and I smiled.

"Who said I wanted to get rid of you?" I asked.

"All the times you bruised my ego and turned me down?" He asked and I laughed.

"I was just testing your patience." I teased and he laughed leaning down to kiss me.

"Want to search the kitchen for lunch or do you want to go to the diner?" Sam asked and I tilted my head in confusion.

"Lunch?" I asked and Sam pointed to the clock on the night stand that read it was almost eleven thirty already.

"Oh." I said surprised.

"You didn't even know how tired you were." Sam said softly and I cringed.

"I feel like I'll be leaving dad to deal with all this alone." I said and Sam wrapped his arms around me again.

"Maybe this will be the push he needs to get Bella some professional help." Sam said and I sighed.

"Dad hates shrinks. Says their a waste of money. He went to one after his divorce from Renee right after he got custody of me. Said that all the shrink did was make him feel worse." I said and Sam kissed the side of my head.

"So what'd he do to get over it?" Sam asked.

"He said that he threw himself into being a dad, being the best that he could be for me. Still tells me that without me his life would be a dark place." I said and Sam nodded.

"Maybe Bella just needs to find her own light in the darkness. Someone to pull out of the hole she's found herself in." Sam said and I nodded.

"Maybe." I sighed.

"You never answered my question." Sam said and I thought about it.

"How about we go out. I would like one of Miss. May's potpies."I said and Sam shook his head having already learned about my weakness.

"Aright. I'll make the bed while you shower." He said and I nodded kissing him one last time before heading off to clean up.

"I thought every woman's weakness was chocolate?" Sam asked as he drove and I smile.

"You did it again. You expected." I said with a laugh and Sam nodded.

"How silly of me to expect something normal from you." He teased with a smirk.

"Hey!" I said and lightly smacked him arm to avoid hurting myself before joining Sam in his laughter.

"So are you telling me that every man's weakness is a steak, beer, and a beautiful woman?" I asked and Sam nodded.

"Pretty much." He said and I shook my head.

"This is why men are labeled as predictable and not women." I said and Sam lifted an eyebrow.

"Sure… that's the only reason." Sam said sarcastically before putting the truck in park and getting out. He helped me out of the truck and led me into the diner.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as we took a seat in a corner booth.

"Men are labeled predictable because women are so unpredictable." Sam said.

"No. It just means that the man just doesn't know the woman well enough yet and has more to learn." I said with a grin.

"Well we have a long time to learn the ins and outs." Sam said with a smile as he grasped my hand under the table and I smiled.

Lunch was great as Sam and I talked and laughed. I knew that we could spend the rest of our lived just talking and would never get bored with each other. It was nice to be stress free for a while and just enjoy myself with Sam.

"Do you think dad will take it hard? Me moving out?" I asked as I pushed the ice around in my glass with the straw, not looking up at Sam.

"I think he'll understand. He might be a little sad that your leaving his house, but we're only twenty minutes away. He can come by anytime, it's not like he's never going to see you again. Plus you spend the majority of your time in La Push anyway." Sam said and I nodded.

"I guess." I said and Sam squeezed my hand.

"Why didn't you ever go away to college?" Sam asked. I was confused what this had to do with what we were talking about, but I answered.

"I had my job at the library, it pays well enough. I didn't have a desire or reason to leave." I said and Sam nodded.

"What did you picture yourself being when you were younger?" Sam asked.

"When I was younger I saw myself a cop like dad, then a lawyer, then I wanted to be an artist, but when I got involved with Paxson I thought I was going to a house wife. There's never been one thing I ever wanted to be." I said with a shrug and Sam listened intently.

"What if you had followed a followed a career? How do you think your would of handled you away, even out of state?" Sam asked and I had to think.

"I think he would have been fine, probably would come to visit me often or I come home when I could." I said and he smiled.

"Moving out will be exactly like that. It will be as if your at work or in La Push. He'll know that he can come see you or that you'll come to the house when you can." Sam said and I smiled.

"That different angle, huh?" I said and we chuckled at the inside joke that had followed us since that day at the beach when I had confided in Sam about Bella when she had run away and found her self hurt in Phoenix.

"Yeah the different angle. Is he at the station or is he home?" Sam asked as I drank the last of my soda.

"I would imagine he's home, being the day after Thanks giving and all." I said and Sam placed the money on the table for our meal while standing up. We waved good bye to May as we left and headed to the house. The cruiser was in the driveway like I had expected. I grabbed the key from the eave to unlock the door.

"Really?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"What?" I asked as I unlocked the door.

"The chief of police leaves a key above the front door?" Sam said and I smiled.

"At least it's not a fake rock or under the mat." I said and placed the key back.

"Dad!" I called as we came in.

"Kitchen!" He called back as I took off my coat and hung it up.

"Here's those left overs I promised." I said holding them up before placing them in the fridge.

"Thanks." He said taking a drink of his coffee and pulling his attention away from the paper. He looked between Sam and I and gave another suspicious look at Sam.

"She's not pregnant is she?" Dad asked and I blushed scarlet.

"Dad!" I said and covered my face and Sam seemed to choke on his own spit.

"No, sir." He said when he stopped coughing.

"Nothing like that." He promised and dad nodded settling back into his seat.

"Then what is it? Something's up." Dad said as he folded up his paper and placed it off to the side crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sam asked me to move in with him." I said and dad nodded looking hard at Sam.

"No ulterior motives?" Dad asked Sam.

"Only that she'll actually get to sleep during the night." Sam said and dad nodded.

"Okay, she practically lived you already anyway." Dad said and looked at him in disbelief. That's it? No ultimatum? Or having to plead my case? Just okay? Sam smiled at me almost smug that he had been right.

"But not till the weekend." Dad said and smiled as Sam's lessened. I knew it wouldn't so easy, there was always a catch.

"Wouldn't want to feel like your running out on your old man." Dad said and I saw the twitch of his mustache as he smirked watching Sam's smile shrink.

"You didn't think I'd let you have her that easy, did you?" Dad asked and Sam shook his head.

"I should have known better." He said and I smiled. I hugged dad and kissed cheek.

"Thanks for not letting him be right." I whispered in his ear.

"That's what I'm here for, isn't it." He said before and I laughed.

"I'm gonna use the rest room." Sam said and left the room.

"I hate to see you growing up, Sunny, but I'm glad that now you'll be able to sleep." Dad said once we heard the bathroom door close.

"I'll only in La Push. I won't be that far away. I'll still be your baby girl, no matter what age I am." I said and dad smiled.

"You got that right. I know that your probably feeling guilty because you think that you're abandoning your sister and I." Dad said looking me in the eye and I looked away from him.

"Sunieva." Dad said sternly and I looked back at him.

"You're not. I know you love your sister and that's not going to change with your address." He said and I nodded.

"And it's not like I can't handled losing a little sleep. I did raise you." He said and I nodded. Again.

"Now that boy loves you and this shows me just how much. The fact that he wants you to move in with him and that his only incentive is because he wants to take care of you. Lately I've been in that department trying to take care of your sister and I'm glad that he's there to step into that role I should have been in." Dad said and he seemed upset with himself.

"Daddy, no..." I started, but he stopped me.

"No I haven't. I know you're an independent woman, but even you need someone there to watch out for you. I think moving in with Sam in a good idea. Your sister and I will be fine. Though it wouldn't hurt if you stopped by every now and again." Dad suggested and I smiled.

"Thank you, daddy." I said and hugged him.

"Your welcome, baby girl." He whispered.

Natalie, Greg, Jared, and Paul helped Sam, dad and I pack up my things at the house and moved them to Sam's. The packing and unpacking was chaotic but was also exciting. It wasn't just moving my things, it was merging Sam and I together, moving us further in our relationship. When all the moving was done and everyone else left to their own homes. I stood staring at the boxes. I hadn't realized how many things I actually had in my room.

"So how does it feel?" Sam asked as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my scars.

"Odd, but like it." I said and turned around to kiss him.

"Welcome home." Sam said with a smile as we broke away.

"I like the sound of that." I said smiling back before resuming our kiss and maybe going a little farther.


	21. December

**A/N: This was a frustrating chapter, nothing seemed to work as I wanted it to and the chapter didn't want to flow right. Hope you enjoy and please review. :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Twenty One: December**

It's about family, and

sticking up for each other

and being there for each

other. That's what we

want it to represent.

~Andy Gugliemini

Moving in with Sam was an easy adjustment. I loved waking up and falling asleep in his arms. The only problems I had was the early morning wake ups when Sam had to patrol or when Paul or Jared forgot how late it was and came to the house after patrol. I went by dad's once a week to check in on him and Bella. He looked tired and she hadn't improved or declined any since I moved out. I was worried this was going to take a toll on dad and he would have no choice, but to send her to Renee. Sam had spent many nights comforting me over my sister, though I knew he must be tired of it.

Today is Christmas and like Thanksgiving everyone is coming here, even Kim, dad, and Bella. No one was exempt. It had been interesting setting up the tree. Sam had insisted that he didn't need any help and told me to sit back and watch. I sat on the couch and watched for an hour as the tree leaned one way, then the other, even threatening to fall over a time or two as Sam wrestled with it. Finally he allowed me to call Paul and Jared to help. They had both laughed and teased after the tree was finally standing straight in the window.

Sam and I didn't have many ornaments, but thought it the best in case the tree did fall over at any point. Jared was excited to have Kim with us to celebrate Christmas, her family was starting to warm up to Jared and allowing Kim to spend more time with him. I could tell that they really did love each other, though neither had said it yet. Paul seemed a little lonely sometimes being the only non-imprinted wolf now, but he tried not to show it.

"Hey kids!" Someone called as the front door shut behind them. I turned from the TV to see Allison walking into the kitchen with a box overflowing with Christmas decorations in her arms.

"Hey, mom!" Sam called as he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Morning Allison. How are you?" I asked and stood to help her with the box.

"Oh I'm fine , dear. How are you?" She said.

"I'm doing great." I said with a smile.

"What's with the decorations?" Sam asked as he came into the dining room and saw the overflowing box on the table.

"Well, Sammy. Last year nobody came over for Christmas so you could get away without decorating, but this year, you and Sunny have people coming over and I know you didn't buy decorations." Allison said and I smiled. Sam was cringing and I couldn't tell if it was from being called Sammy or the idea of having to decorate the outside of the house.

"Oh come now, Samuel. It won't take that long to string up some lights and place a wreath on the front door." She said and lifted the box into his arms.

"Yes, mom." He sighed and gave us each a kiss on the cheek before walking outside. I giggled at his behavior while Allison smiled.

"He never was much for decorating." Allison said and I smiled.

"I got that feeling." I said and Allison nodded.

"You should have seen him try to put the tree up by himself." I said with a laugh and Allison raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" She asked with a smile as she took a seat at the table with me.

"He refused to let me help him and the tree nearly ended up in a heap on the living room carpet more than once." I said and Allison laughed shaking her head.

"That stubborn boy. You think he would learn to accept help, but he never does." She said and I shook my head.

"He does, indirectly." I said and Allison looked at me curiously.

"How so?" She asked.

"When he's stressed he holds me closer and is reluctant to let go, asks that I stay with him for a while. When he's frustrated he always asks about things that need done that he can take the frustration out on. When he's mad he goes for a run and shuts down for a while. When something's bothering him he's always more interested in my day, and after I ask about his day and he can talk about it." I said and Allison smiled.

"I'm glad he's got you. You know his little quirks and it's good for him. Leah never seemed to care about how things effected Sam, the relationship was about her. But with you, the two of you balance each other out, your characteristics complete his and vise-a-verse." Allison said.

Allison and I sat at the table and drank hot chocolate while Sam was outside. It was pleasant to just talk and not worry about what else was going on outside the house. That was until there was a loud bang on the roof. Allison and I rushed outside to see Sam on the ground with the ladder laying by him and a string of lights dangling from the roof.

"Sam?" I called and run down to him.

"I'm alright." He grumbled as he sat up shaking his head as he glared up at the lights that twinkling light that dangled above our heads.

"Stepped on a part of the strand and it set me off balance." He said and stood up. I covered my mouth to stop the giggles as Sam turned to pick up the ladder. The back of his head all the way to his feet was cover in a layer of mud from the ground.

"What?" Sam asked as he turned to see Allison and I muffling our giggles.

"Your going to need another shower when your done, babe." I managed through my giggles.

"Why?" Sam asked and laid my hand on his back and brought it back around to show him my hand cover in mud.

"Damn it!" He said and glared at the lights again.

"We could just ask my dad to do it when he comes over tomorrow. He did it by himself for years." I suggested lightly and Sam shook his head.

"No, I'll get the damn lights up. You two go back inside." He said as he set the ladder back against the house.

"I think I'll head home. Try not to get yourself killed putting those lights up." Allison said and Sam leaned down for her to kiss his cheek before she left. We both waved as she left.

"You should go inside before you get sick." Sam insisted.

"I'm fine, Sam. I'll stand here and hand the lights to you so you don't have to keep going up and down the ladder. We don't want you falling and actually getting hurt." I said.

"I heal fast. I'll come get you when it's done." He said and I relented and walked inside.

When Sam was done the house looked great. Little white lights twinkled like icicles from the roof and the porch. Oddly enough Forks got very little snow and icicles are rare, even though we live right off the pacific ocean and in one of the rainiest places in the country. Sam seemed proud of his work, despite it being grudgingly and forced by his mother.

Today was Christmas and everyone was due to arrive any minute. The ham was already in the oven, Natalie was bring the mashed potatoes and corn, and Allison was bring the pie for dessert. I was excited for the gift exchange tonight, I had gotten dad a new rod for his fishing pole that I knew he would like. Sam and I had done our gift exchange this morning. I had gotten him an engraved pocket knife and he had made me a Quileute promise ring. It was similar to my anklet with the exception that it didn't have the pack symbol on it it, instead the brown cords were entwined with yellow and green shell fragments to symbolize the combining of Sam's and my life with our favorite colors.

"Jared!" I heard Natalie yell as the door came open and Jared walked inside.

"It's rude to walk into someone's home without knocking! Have I taught you nothing?" Natalie chastised as she followed him.

"Relax, mom. It's alright. That's why the door's never locked." I said and gave Jared, Greg and Natalie a hug.

"It might be fine with you and Sam, but it's not with me. I taught him better than this." Natalie said and glared at Jared who at least was trying to look sheepish.

"Sorry, mom." Jared said before going into the living room with Greg and Justin to watch the TV with Sam.

"How do you put up those boys?" Natalie asked as she still glared toward the living room and Kim stood back with a small giggle.

"I always wondered that when we were younger and were always at your house." I said with a laugh and she smiled.

"That was different." She said brushing it off.

"Well, if the door ever got locked we would have to replace it from them walking into it." I said and shared a look with Kim as Natalie laughed.

"I guess that's a good point." Natalie said before she and Kim set to work helping me finish the few things that were left to be done.

"When did the decorations go up? They weren't there the other day." Kim asked as we worked.

"Allison came by yesterday with them in a box and told Sam that people were coming and he had to decorate." I said with a giggle.

"Oh no." Natalie said with a grin.

"Yeah, he fell off the ladder putting them up." I said covering my mouth to stopped the laugh.

"No!" Natalie said trying to contain her own giggle.

"Yeah and refused to let me call someone to help him." I said and shook my head.

"Well, he did a good job." Natalie said with a smile and I nodded.

It wasn't much longer before Paul, Adam, dad, Bella and Allison came toting their presents through the door to put under the tree. Allison made sure to complement the decorations and even asked if he got all the mud off. Sam blushed much to everyone's amusement before telling her 'yes'. We all laughed as she retold how Sam had fallen off the roof and had gotten covered in mud.

"Already practicing your Santa routine, Sam?" Adam asked jokingly, but Sam, dad and I stiffened.

"He better not be." Dad said glaring at the two of us from across the table.

"Not for a while." I said and Sam nodded. Everything was a little tense on that subject. It was a no brainer that Sam and I were sleeping together. We lived in the same house, loved each other and slept in the same bed, but I wasn't ready to have kids or to be a mom any time in the near future. Sam knew that I wanted to wait till later when things had settled down with Bella and the leeches that came poking around every once in a while. With all the things going on in the pack and with Sam being alpha the timing just wasn't right for a child.

"So who wants to open present?" Allison asked diverting the attention from Sam and I to her. I smiled at her thankfully.

"Sure." Paul and Jared stood to help take all the dishes back into the kitchen before we all moved into the living room. Everyone had pretty much forgotten about Bella as she sat motionless, not talking in the corner of the couch away from everyone else. I saw the sad looks that dad gave her and I hated that she was ruining Christmas for him with her behavior. Jared passed out all the gifts to everyone before we started opening them.

I got a new sketch book from Jared and Kim, some pastels from Adam and Paul, a gift card to the craft store in Port Angeles from Natalie and Greg, Allison got Sam and I a new welcome mat for the front door, and dad got me a taser from him and Bella. I looked at dad in disbelief and saw that I wasn't the only one.

"What? You move out and think I'm going to stop worrying about your safety?" Dad asked and I shook my head.

"I'm sure the pepper spray will appreciate the company." I said and place the box back in the bag, setting it off to the side. I was suspicious seeing that Jared and Paul didn't seem surprised about this. They were probably in on it. Everyone's gifts were opened and thank you's were exchanged soon after and we all moved back into the dining room for dessert. When dad and Bella made to leave I followed dad out and hugged him before he got in the car.

"I just have one question." I said before he opened his door.

"And what would that be?" Dad asked raising an eyebrow.

"What inspired the taser?" I asked and a look I didn't recognize came into his eyes.

"The bear attack. That day it was painful knowing there was a chance that I could lose you. Now I know that those things are meant for humans, and I trust that you'll take that everywhere with you..." Dad said seriously before continuing.

"But that taser had enough voltage to stun even a bear. I want my girls safe, whether from humans or animals." Dad said and I hugged him again.

"Thank you, daddy." I said as he hugged me back tightly.

"Now I expect that will be used on Sam if he goes too far." Dad said and I laughed.

"That's not likely, but I'm sure Sam will appreciate that idea." I said sarcastically causing dad to smile.

"Love you, Sunny girl." Dad said one more time before climbing into the car and driving off. I couldn't have gotten any luckier than to get the people that surrounded me, whether it be my dad, Sam or Natalie, I knew I had people and that would get me through anything that life decided to throw at me.


	22. January

**Chapter Twenty Two: January**

Expectation feeds frustration.

It is an unhealthy attachment

to people, things, and outcomes

we wish we could control; _but don't._

~Dr. Steve Maraboli

Sam and the guys have had to step up watching Jacob Black and Quil Ateara since the new year. Billy had called saying that both boys were sprouting up, but Jacob was also bulking up. The guys and the council estimated that Jake would join the pack soon. They figured that Quil would take a little longer seeing as he was showing fewer signs than Jake though it still wouldn't be long.

I had been a little scared when Sam came home from visiting Billy and told me that Bella had been over to the house hanging with Jacob. I started to freak, but Sam calmed me down, saying that they were watching Jacob closely and that if something started to happened they would be there to get her away and to safety. I hated the idea of Jacob getting mad when he didn't know what would happen and end up with Bella in the hospital or worse.

My fears where made worse when dad told me that Bella was getting better as she hung out with Jake. He was slowly bringing her back to life and becoming her replacement Edward. I knew that when he finally phased that he would have to cut her off and she would swirl back to her pre-Jacob, post-Edward depression and the cycle would repeat. I didn't want her hurt in any way, mentally or physically, but there were pros and cons on both sides that I couldn't control and it was all slowly driving me nuts.

I have pretty much resorted to keeping myself so busy that I didn't have time to think. The guys basically had their heads on a swivel trying to keep up with me as I bounced from one task to another. I was currently making lunch for the three bottomless pits with Kim while Jared sat at the table looking through a car magazine, watching us from the corner of his eye.

There has been a new leech running the boys ragged, so the new rule of thumb was that there was to always be a wolf with an imprint. Kim and I were both antsy with always having a babysitter, but didn't bother to complain knowing that the boys were just trying to calm their own fears. Kim's parents had thankfully finally accepted Jared and let her hang around with us more, she was even allowed to stay at the house a couple times when the guys had been out chasing this leech.

"As much as I hate to say it, it's going to be a lot easier once Jacob phases." Jared sighed as he flopped the magazine down on the table, leaning back in the chair as he watched Kim and I.

"How's that?" Kim asked.

"An extra wolf will give us an advantage on this red headed bitch. Sunny will finally be able to quit the constant worrying about her sister and finally hold still for longer than a minute, patrols will be shorter, and everything will calm down." Jared said as he listed off all the things on his fingers. I snorted.

"As long as Sam's still alpha things will never be calm here." I said shaking my head.

"The way everything's going right now, we might as well replace the door for a revolving one with the way you, Paul and Kim are always here." I said and focused on the cutting of the tomato in my hand.

"Sam didn't tell you?" Jared asked as he sat up in the chair looking confused.

"Tell me what?" I asked and set the knife down on the counter.

"If he hasn't told you I'm not going to tell you, that's his job. But things will even get calmer for you and Sam when Jacob phases." Jared said and I stared at him perplexed. How would Jacob's phasing calm things down? The council was always calling looking for Sam, the guys were always here and the little time left seemed to be spent with Sam patrolling the forest surrounding La Push. I couldn't figure out how adding another person into the mix would make that change.

As we resumed cooking there was a scared howl that pierced the air from the east. Kim and I froze as Jared leapt from his seat and went running out the door to the trees. With the slamming of the door behind him, Kim and I went into lock down. We locked the windows and doors, pulled the blinds, and silently returned to the task of cooking almost on auto-pilot. It was routine when the boys let out the call. Cooking and baking was like our coping method, as long as we cooked, baked, cleaned, chatted about absolutely nothing, then we weren't thinking about the danger that our boys were in, they weren't running around the forest as wolves, weren't hunting blood thirsty vampires, or welcoming another poor boy that would have to grow up too fast.

It was almost dark when Sam and Jared came through the door with a hyper-alert teenage boy close behind them. I looked at the boy, who I recognized as one of Jacob Black's friends, confused as Sam wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. Jared gathered Kim and led her out to his truck to take her home before her parents freaked about her being out so late. Leaving the poor boy standing awkwardly against the wall as far from us as possible while still being in the room. Sam mouthed 'later' and I nodded. The boy looked scared stiff as he glanced around the room and at Sam.

"What's your name?" I asked quietly taking a step forward toward the boy. Sam tightened his grip on me, but I smacked his hand and sent him a glare. He didn't want to deny me, but he seemed uneasy by me moving closer to the new wolf. The boy looked to Sam and he nodded, keeping a close eye on him for any signs of him phasing, I guess.

"Embry Call." He said quietly and I smiled encouragingly at him.

"I'm Sunny. Are you hungry?" I asked knowing the answer would more than likely to be yes. He slowly nodded his head, his stomach growling in conformation. A blush spread across his cheeks as I chuckled.

"Well than you and Sam can go take a seat at the table. I hope you like spaghetti." I said with a smile and he nodded quietly and started to move after glancing at Sam who nodded, kissing my cheek before moving to join the boy in the other room. I gathered plates and the spaghetti, heaping it high on the plates for the guys knowing they were more than likely starving.

I set the plates on the table before getting my own plate and sitting next to Sam. Embry sat stiffly and I felt bad that he felt so uncomfortable.

"Do you have any questions?" Sam asked apparently picking up on the fact that someone needed to talk to get this boy to calm down a little.

"Yeah. How did this happen?" Embry asked referring to phasing into a wolf.

Much of the night was spent with Sam answering Embry's questions and retelling the legends that Embry had been kept from while growing up because he was thought to be Makah like his mother. That was likely to be a problem in the pack now. No one knew who Embry's father was, his mother had moved here pregnant and everyone thought that she had left his father back in Neah Bay on the Makah reservation. About midnight I was too tired to wait up for Sam any longer and set up the guest bedroom for Embry if he decided to stay here and walked back out to the dining room.

"Embry the guest room is ready for you if you would like." I said and Embry nodded.

"Thank you." He said and I smiled. I peaked Sam on the lips before walking back down the hallway to our bedroom.

Embry seemed like a sweet kid. Sam and the guys spread the story of him being sick while they taught him the ropes of being a wolf. The council was buzzing with the news of Embry becoming part of the pack and it was adding another weight to Sam's shoulders. He had met with the council this morning and was just coming through the door as I finished making lunch. I had to be to the library in a half hour, but I knew the boys would more than likely come around soon looking for food. Sam sighed placing his head in his hands as he took a seat at the table.

I walked up behind him and laid a kiss to his cheek as I messaged his shoulders trying to relieve some of the tension. I hated seeing him so stressed when none of this was his fault, but had fallen into his lap. Slowly some of the tension began to relax and he pulled his head out of his hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a hug from behind and laying my head on my arm next to his head.

"We've narrowed it down to Billy, Quil III, or my father to be Embry's father." Sam said and I nodded. Sam's father had left when Sam was young and there had been rumors that he had cheated, but nothing had been confirmed and this was causing Sam to wonder.

"Billy swears up and down that Embry isn't his. This just leaves Quil and my father." Sam said and pulled me around to sit in his lap.

"So you're worried that Embry's your brother." I said and he sighed nodding his head.

"Okay." I said with a nod and thought about it for a second.

"How would that change things?" I asked and turned to look at him.

"It would break my mother's heart to know that my father actually did cheat on her before he left, I'll lose the little respect I still held for the man, Embry would be treated differently by the members of the pack, Embry's views on his mother are already changing, and I would have to figure how to be a brother." Sam said and I nodded.

"Embry's almost an adult Sam. There isn't much to do with him once he's an adult, trust me. Things really wouldn't change that much from how they already are. You already act like the oldest brother. You, Paul and Jared call each other brother because that is what the pack has made you become in almost every sense of the word. The only thing you and Embry would have to figure out is how your going to view the situation." I said and Sam stared at me for a second.

"I love you." Sam said with a small smile before leaning down and kissing me.

"You make everything better." He said and his hands started to travel down from my waist.

"No, no, no." I mumbled with a smile as I smacked Sam's hand.

"I have to work, we don't have time for that." I said as I broke away and he groaned.

"We never have time for anything." He said and I shook my head.

"Then maybe we should start locking the door at night. It wouldn't hurt the boys to raid their own fridges at night." I said and Sam chuckled.

"Done." He said and I smiled giving him one more kiss before I left for the library. We really did need a night to ourselves maybe once Jake phased I could talk Sam into going to Seattle for a couple days on a mini vacation. It would do both of us some good to not have to worry about things for a little while. I sighed as I came to the library and came out of my day dream, nothing could be done till Jacob phased and only the spirits knew when that would be and hopefully it would have nothing to do with my sister.


	23. Unexpected

**A/N: I'd like to take a moment to wish all the mothers that might be reading this a Happy Mother's Day and to let you all know that you all are very much appreciated in your children's lives. Have a great day! :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Twenty Three: Unexpected**

So it's not gonna be easy.

It's gonna be really hard.

We're gonna have to work at this

every day, but

I want to do that because

I want you.

I want all of you, forever,

you and me,

everyday…

~Ryan Gosling

Turns out that Bella was delaying Jacob from phasing. January has come and gone without any more signs of an impending phase. Paul figured that Jacob's crush on my sister was the cause. He thought that since she was finally paying attention to him, he was happy and calm, and with the absence of a reason to phase as of the last two weeks, Jacob's wolf had been content to remain hidden for the time being. The guys suspected that this was only the calm before the storm and that the next time the red head, who had been dodging the pack came around Jacob would phase.

Poor Embry didn't know how to take the news. He wanted his friends back, but he also wanted to protect them from what he and the others were going through with the phasing. Sam was impressed that Embry had actually taken to the phasing well. He didn't really have a temper and was calm, controlling his emotions, able to fight off anger and the need to phase. Paul was a little jealous because he still tended to get pissed easily and phase.

Sam kissed the top of my head as I laid wrapped in his arms in our bed. I smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Sam said, he voice still a little groggy from sleep.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I said back and kissed him again. I wiggled till I could get my arms up and secured them in Sam's hair. I used my grip as leverage to make him roll on his back so I could straddle him as we continued to make out in bed. I let my nails lightly drag over Sam's skin and muscle as I removed my hands them from his hair and traveled down his chest and stomach toward the waist band of his boxers causing Sam to growl and roll us over.

"Evil woman." Sam growled as he broke the kiss and I giggled wiggling against him, eliciting a groan from him before he attached his mouth back to mine. I caught a glance of the clock as Sam broke away to remove my shirt and groaned.

"Sam, we gotta stop." I said, but he ignored me and kissed down the side of my neck toward my chest.

"Sam." I said and grabbed his head and tried to pull him away.

"What?" He whined, finally stopping and looking up at me.

"We have to stop. You have patrol in five minutes." I said with a pout and he smirked leaning back up and kissing me before backing away only far enough that I could feel his breath on my lips.

"No, I don't. Paul showed up late for patrol last night and his punishment was to cover my patrol. Jared's with Kim and Embry has school. We have the whole day to ourselves." Sam said and I smiled pulling him back to me and laying back into the bed.

"So what are we going to do with our whole day all to ourselves?" I asked as I came out of the bathroom from my shower.

"Well, I was thinking we could just have a movie day and I would take you to Ray's Boathouse for dinner in Seattle. I made reservation for four thirty to beat most of the Valentine's rush" Sam said and I smiled.

"That sounds amazing." I said wrapping my arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss me.

We watched a couple cheesy Valentine's Day movies as well as a couple horror movies that Sam had picked out to 'even out the mush' to quote Sam. The day was fun and relaxing, just what we needed after all the stress since I was let in on the secret. It was nice to let our guard down for a little while and just be Sam and Sunny, the two people that had fallen for each other in all the chaos. At three we got ready to head out to Seattle. Sam wore a pair of dark jeans and a light blue shirt that showed just how dark his eyes were. I wore my favorite red dress that came just above my knees with a pair of short silver heels. I smirked when I saw Sam eyeing my dress and all but drooling.

"Like something you see?" I asked looking at him through the mirror as I fastened a simple necklace around my neck.

"If I didn't there would be something wrong with me." Sam said as he moved closer, his eyes dark.

"Down boy." I said with a giggle as he wrapped his arms around me.

"We have to get going if we want to be on time for those reservations." I said with a smile.

"To hell with the reservation." Sam growled as he skimmed his nose behind my ear causing a shiver to course down my spine. I could feel him smile at my reaction.

"But I was really looking forward to those reservations." I said with a small pout, calmly counting back from five in my head. Sam groaned.

"Fine, we pick up when we get home." Sam said and I giggled as he helped me into my jacket and led me out of the house. I sang along softly to the radio as Sam drove. I could feel his eyes on my every couple minutes as he held my hand over the center console. Ray's Boathouse had a waterside view and served great seafood. It was a pretty high end place that I didn't get a chance to come to often, but enjoyed when I did.

"Reservation you two. Under Uley." Sam said to the gawking hostess when we got inside. The deep timbre of his voice seemed to shake her from her stupor. She looked down at the book in front of her on the podium.

"Yes, Uley at four for two. Please follow me." She said gathering two napkins of silverware and leading us toward the back room swaying her hips and glancing at Sam as she did so. The room was less crowded than the front room and the lights were turned down a little making the room seem more private and romantic.

"Your server will be right out." She said and smiled flirtatiously at Sam before walking away, but scowled when she noticed he wasn't paying any attention to her. I looked at Sam and saw him looking down at the menu, completely oblivious of the frustrated hostess that had been trying to get his attention. I laughed quietly and Sam looked up raising an eyebrow.

"What's funny?" He asked and I shook my head.

"If that hostess had tried any harder to get your attention she would have been sitting in your lap." I said and Sam glanced over his shoulder.

"Really?" He asked and I smiled with a nod.

"Well my eyes only see one woman and she out shines any woman that could ever cross my path." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Quite the lucky girl. When do I get to meet her?" I asked teasingly and Sam smirked.

"The next time you look in a mirror." He said and I smiled at just how cheesy the moment was, but it was perfect anyway.

A waitress came out and gawked just like the hostess as she looked Sam over like a piece of meat. She acted like I wasn't there as she got our drink orders and left us to our menus. It seemed a little rude to look over a man when he had come to dinner with a woman on Valentine's Day. I heard a low growl emit from Sam as I looked over my menu. I looked up to see him glaring over the top of his menu at a table behind us.

"What is it?" I asked concerned. Sam broke his stare at whatever was behind me and glanced at me.

"The guy behind you has been ogling you the whole time we've been here." Sam said and I giggled.

It wasn't long till the waitress can back out to take our order and set our drinks on the table. For some reason it looked like she had redone her hair and makeup while she was gone. I rolled my eyes, but politely smiled and ordered my meal. The food was great as we ate and we placed footsie under the table. The waitress tried daringly getting Sam's attention a couple more times when she was around the room before we left. I was a little relieved to leave and finally have some peace with just Sam.

When we got back to La Push Sam suddenly made a turn toward the beach. I didn't question it, but I was extremely curious as to why. Sam pulled into the parking lot and rushed around to open my door and help me out of the truck. The sun was just starting to set as it reflected on the water making a beautiful sight. Sam grabbed my hand and led me toward the sand. I stopped at the edge to take my shoes off, but ended up in Sam's arms with a squeal as he carried me bridle style toward the end of the beach closer to the cliffs.

"I can walk." I said with a pout as Sam smiled but continued to carry me. I crossed my arms over my chest and quietly laid in Sam's arms till we made it to the top the cliffs over looking the ocean and the sinking sun. Sam gently set me down next to the log that served as a bench. The sky was abnormally clear but it was beautiful to see just the rays reflecting off the water and streaking through the sky like spotlights. Sam sat next to me tucking me into his side as he both looked out over the horizon.

Only half of the sun remained above the horizon when Sam suddenly stood up. He seemed on edge or nervous. I looked at him curiously as he ran a hand through his hair.

"If you keep doing that you're going to go gray earlier or you'll go bald." I teased as I stood up from the log. Sam chuckled as he brought his hand back down to his side.

"Sam? What's wrong?" I asked and he sighed.

"There's nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing." He said and I tilted my head to the side.

"Then what's on your mind?" I asked as I stepped closer to him.

"I love you, Sunny. I love you more than anything and I just can't seem to find the words to describe it." He said seeming to become frustrated and I smiled.

"I love you, too, Sam." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"Sunny, you've taught me a lot in the last year and a half that I've known you. You've taught me how to look at things from a different angle and to always look for the good when I assume there isn't any. I know that I could never go back to my life before you. You're the sun that turned my darkest nights into the brightest days." Sam said and dug his hand into his pocket as he slowly dropped to one knee. I gasped as he opened the box to reveal a pear shaped yellow stone with diamonds surrounding it. The band was a faded gold that made the ring perfect.

"I never want to be separated from you. Will you give my the great pleasure in the world by becoming my wife?" Sam asked and the tears began to flow down my cheek and I slowly nodded unable to speak. The biggest smile I have ever seen lit up Sam's face as he rose from his knee and took the ring out of the box and taking my left hand. The last remaining rays of sunshine shimmered off the ring as he placed on my finger.

"It's perfect." I said with a smile and Sam wiped away the tears and leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you, Sunieva Swan. More than you'll ever know." Sam said and I smiled up at him.

"I love you, too, Samuel Uley. If what you feel is anything like what I feel than I have pretty good idea." I whispered and pulled him back down to crash my lips to his.


	24. Hope

**Chapter Twenty Four: Hope**

The natural flights of

the human mind are not

from pleasure to pleasure,

but from hope to hope.

~Samuel Johnson

I laid in bed the next morning just admiring the ring that now adorned my left hand and how it shimmer in the light. I was hyper aware of it even in my sleep. The little weight on my finger seemed to make all the difference at the moment. I was surprised that Sam hadn't gotten me a traditional engagement ring, but this felt more special than any plain old diamond ring. The yellow stone made it personal to me and I loved that Sam had thought of it.

"No matter how much you stare at it, it's not going to change." Sam mumbled as he nuzzled his face into my hair and I smiled.

"What made you think to get a yellow stone?" I asked and Sam chuckled.

"I've learned to never expect the expected with you. You told me your favorite color was yellow. I thought a yellow stone with the traditional twist of the diamonds around it would be unexpected enough for you and traditional enough for our parents." He said and I smiled rolling over to face him and kiss his lips.

"It's perfect. You couldn't have done any better." I said and Sam smirked.

"I think I finally figured you out." Sam said and I laughed.

"Okay. What date am I thinking about for our wedding?" I asked. Sam looked a little stomped.

"Halloween?" Sam asked looking a little concerned.

"No." I laughed and shook my head. Sam sighed in relief before joining me in my laughter.

"I wouldn't go that far. A day for the dead is not my ideal date for my wedding." I said and Sam looked at me questioningly.

"What date did you have in mind?" Sam asked as he pulled me closer.

"October 19th." I said and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Why October 19th?" Sam asked.

"The first day I saw you on the beach, the day you imprinted on me." I said and Sam smiled.

"Sounds perfect. This year or next?" He asked and I thought about it for a minute. There's still eight months from now till October. Do you you want a large or small wedding? That's the only thing that would effect the date." I said.

"Small. Both of our families are small, the pack and the elders. You could invite anyone you want." Sam said and I smiled.

"Then it's set. We'll be married October 19th, 2007." I said with a smile and Sam smiled leaning down to kiss me. We were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. I broke away startled while Sam growled lowly.

"Looks like our day off is over." He muttered and climbed out of bed pulling on a pair of shorts before stalking out of the room. I sighed before getting up and gathering some clothes and going into the bathroom.

Jared was talking with Sam, Kim by his side when I came into the kitchen. Kim was so shy. She barely said a word to any of the other guys, merely standing by Jared or chatting with me. I figured the more she hung out with us the more she would open up and come out of her shell, but it was all slow going with her.

"Morning Kim, Jare." I said and headed to the coffee pot to pour myself a cup.

"Morning." They replied with a smile.

"What brings the two of you here so early?" I asked as I took a sip from the mug.

"I little birdie told me that there was an important question that got asked last night." Kim said softly with a smile as she glance toward my left hand that was covered with my right as it sat on the counter. I raised an eyebrow as I glanced at Sam.

"Oh really? What question would that be?" I asked pretending to be confused.

"Now don't josh us. We know he asked." Jared said with a small glare. I stared at him wide eyed.

"Sam was supposed to ask a question? I just thought we were spending the day watching movies and going to dinner?" I said and Sam cracked a smile as I messed with Jared and Kim.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Kim said marching up to me and pulling my right hand off my left. Kim squealed and gave me a tight hug as I laughed.

"Congrats man!" Jared said and clapped Sam on the back before coming over to me.

"Congrats sis." He whispered in my ear as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thanks bro." I said and smiled up at him.

"I'll take over your patrol today." Jared said as he looked over at Sam.

"You guys have to go tell your parents and I recommend stopping by the house and telling mom. She's likely to get upset if she is kept out of the loop." Jared said. At the beginning Jare was looking at Sam, but finished looking at me in warning.

"Well I guess we could do that today, but after my shift at the library. It starts in an hour and a half." I said as I looked at the clock on the dining room wall.

"Well we'll be going. I'll tell mom you'll be stopping by later." Jared said before he and Kim gave me a hug and left.

"So you're not very good at hiding your thoughts when you're phased are you?" I questioned and Sam smirked.

"I'm good at hiding the important stuff." He whispered as his nose brushed a spot behind me ear that sent a shiver down my spine.

"I hope so. Jared and Paul are like my brothers." I said and Sam chuckled.

"Who do you want to tell first? Your mom or my dad?" I asked.

"Your dad, then go to my mom's and then I should go on patrol. It's not right to ditch the responsibility off on the other guys for two days, they need some down time as much as I did. I'll leave the truck so you can head over to Natalie's." Sam said and I nodded. I started making pancakes for our breakfast and Sam leaned against the counter.

"Jared mentioned something a while back." I mused and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" He asked.

"He said that everything would calm down when Jacob phases. He wouldn't tell me why that would be. Said it was for you to tell me." I said and Sam nodded leaning back against the counter.

"Remember how the last pack had only three members?" Sam asked and I nodded as I flipped the pancake in the pan.

"It was Ephraim Black, Levi Uley and Quil Ateara II. Quil was delta like Paul, Levi was beta and Ephraim was alpha. Jacob is Ephraim's great grandson, the right to be alpha passes through the genes just like being a wolf. Jacob is supposed to be the alpha." Sam said and I thought about it.

"That's a lot of weight to put on a sixteen year boy." I said and looked at Sam concerned.

"That's why Billy has been grooming him to be a leader since he was old enough to understand. He's meant to be the next alpha and the next chief." Sam said with a shrug.

"We've already seen the leader in Jacob. When he hung out with Embry and Quil, he lead the group. His presence demands respect in a room as much as his father's." Sam said and I nodded. I had always admired the amount of maturity that Jacob held even as a young boy. The more I thought about it the more I could understand Jacob's birthright to lead the pack and eventually the tribe.

"It's nothing you'll have to worry about, Sunny. I'm not going to just shove the job off on him. I'll still be beta when he steps up and can help him transition into his role. He won't be alone like I was or have to learn as he goes along like Paul, Jared and I had to." Sam assured as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're a great teacher. With guidance he'll do just fine." I said and Sam smiled and I got the meaning behind everything he was saying.

"That will also leave us more time to each other when I don't have be running around at the whim of the council." Sam said as he nuzzled into my neck.

"If you don't want to be eating burnt pancakes, I suggest you stop that." I said and Sam chuckled kissing my scars before backing away to lean on the the counter like he had been before. I made extra knowing that Paul and Embry were bound to show up soon. As I finished my plate Paul came threw the door with a slightly less shy Embry following behind.

"Heard the news." Paul said looking at me with a smirk.

"How did I know that you wouldn't tell him 'no'?" Paul asked.

"Because I love him and it would irritate you?" I asked innocently and Embry snorted behind Paul earning himself a smack on the head.

"Now that wasn't very nice. Apologize or no breakfast for you." I threatened and Embry smirked at Paul causing him to glare at both of us.

"Sorry." He grumbled and kissed me on cheek before grabbing a plate and sitting down at the table.

"Much better." I said smiling as I gave Embry a wink and taking my plate to the sink. I had gained a soft spot for Embry since he had joined the pack. His mother wasn't allowed to know and he went home to her anger and yelling most days. I had begged Sam to let Embry tell her, but Embry refused. He said that her knowing would only make her worry more and that she didn't need that, he really loved his mom. He had even introduced us all to his mother to try and calm her worries about his new friends. Tiffany had her suspicions about the guys, but seemed to like Kim and I a lot.

"I'll drive you to the library and pick you up at twelve when your shifts over." Sam said and I nodded.

"That would be great." I said with a smile and Sam kissed me pressing me against the counter.

"Hey! If you guys don't get going, Sunny's going to be late for work!" Embry called and Paul chuckled. Sam growled lowly as he broke away sending a death glare at the two guys sitting at our table smirking.

"It's too bad that none of you have homes of your own or parents that you could annoy instead of us." Sam muttered as he grabbed his keys. I giggled and grabbed my bag walking out to the truck. Sam held the door open and helped me inside, shutting the door once I had my seat belt on.

Work went by pretty quickly. Students were in starting their second semester projects so I was constantly answering questions, gathering books and returning them to their places. It took me a couple extra minutes to get some of the students out of the library when I had to close for the day. When I got them all out and locked up Sam was in the parking lot as promised. The students eyed his height, muscle, and the deeply authoritative expression on his face hesitantly before getting in their cars and pulling away. I smile and the mask immediately fell away as he smiled down at me and I got on my toes to kiss him.

"How was work?" Sam asked.

"Busy. The start of second semester projects." I said and Sam nodded as he held open my door for me. The drive to dad's was only about three minutes from the library, nothing in Forks was far away. The cruiser was in the driveway with Bella's truck. Sam and I walked hand in hand to the door and walked inside. As usual dad was sitting in the living room with the television on, some program about fishing playing on the screen. What shocked me though was that Bella and Jacob were sprawled on the floor, textbooks laid haphazardly around them as they worked.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" I said taking a look at Jacob. He must have grown a good half a foot since the last time I had seen him. He looked like he had been hitting the gym daily for a while, too. It definitely wouldn't be long till he phased.

"Hey, Sunny, how are you?" Jake asked while glancing hesitantly behind me at Sam.

"I'm great. How are you and Billy?" I asked and Jake smiled.

"Fine. He's bumming that the water is still too cold for a good fishing trip." Jake said and I smiled before turning my attention to dad.

"Hey dad, can we talk to you?" I asked turning my attention to dad. Dad glanced away from the TV to us and slowly nodded as he looked between the two of us. He grunted as he got up from his chair and I smirked.

"Age catching up with you old man?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen. He huffed and opened the fridge, taking out a can of beer.

"No, just the toll of raising you and having to chase you all over the place." Dad shot back and I smiled. Dad looked between the two of us again before letting his eyes stay on Sam.

"Ya finally did it, huh?" Dad asked and Sam nodded with a smile as he grabbed my hand and I smiled.

"Bout damn time. He asked my permission before Christmas." Dad said looking at me and I looked between them shocked.

"You've planning for that long?" I asked and Sam shrugged.

"Wanted to give you the night you deserved." He said and dad nodded.

"And don't you forget that she deserves only the best." Dad said sternly at Sam, pointing a finger at him.

"Yes, sir." Sam said. Dad nodded, sticking out his hand to Sam. Sam grasped it, keeping his other arm wrapped around me.

"Welcome to the family, son." Dad said and Sam nodded.

"Thank you, Charlie." He said, dad nodded and they dropped their hands. Dad taking a swig of his beer.

"Any plans, yet or am I asking too soon?" Dad asked and I smiled.

"We decided that we want a small wedding on October 19th." I said and dad nodded, taking another swig.

"I'll make sure to book the day off and the next for the hang over." Dad said causing Sam and I laugh.

"You do that. Someone has to walk me down the aisle." I said and dad took a deep breath.

"We better get going to your mom's. Could you start the truck to let it warm up?" I asked and Sam nodded and left the room.

"He's good for you, Sunny. I couldn't have picked a better man for you. I just hate that my little girl is all grown up." Dad said and I could see a few tears in his eyes and hugged him.

"I'll always be your little girl, daddy. That's never going to change. The only thing that's going to be changing with the wedding is my last name. I'll still only be fifteen minutes or a phone call away." I said and dad nodded.

"I know, but it feels like yesterday that I brought you here to live with me. You've become the woman I've always hoped you would become. Strong and independent, smart. Though I had no doubt that you would be beautiful, I knew that the day that I set eyes on you at that park. You'll know what this feels like. Whether I like it or not, you'll marry him and you'll have a family of your own someday." Dad said. I let a tear fall down my face as I rested my head against dad's chest as he held me close.

"I love you, daddy. You'll always be the man that raised me and was always there for me. You'll always be the first man that I ever loved." I said and dad kissed me head. He snuffed and pulled away wiping at his eyes.

"Now you better get going. That boys taking a long time starting up that truck." Dad said and leaned to look out at the driveway. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I called out a good-bye to Jake and Bella before walking out the door. Sam was standing on the porch when I walked out and gave a wave to dad before shutting the door behind me and leading me to the truck. Sam held my hand as he drove back to La Push.

"I have five bucks that says your mom squeals when we tell her." I said and Sam snorted.

"I'm not taking that bet. I have a good idea about how she's going to react." Sam said and I smiled.

"The exact opposite of my father?" I asked and Sam chuckled and nodded.

"She's going to be thrilled. She always wanted a daughter." Sam said and laughed.

"Glad I can fill in." I said and Sam smiled back at me.

Allison met us on the front porch when we pulled in and rushed us inside offering food and drinks. As she set the drinks on the table I reached for mine with my left hand. Allison let out a squeal that had Sam covering his ears and cringing. The extreme down side to having enhanced hearing and giving your mother some exciting news. Allison pulled both of us into bone crushing bear hugs and kissed our cheeks.

"I'm so excited for you two!" She exclaimed as happy tears started to fall down her face.

"We wouldn't have guessed." Sam muttered sarcastically before I jabbed him lightly in the ribs with a glare.

"When? Where? How? Let me see the ring again!" Allison demanded taking a seat across the table from us. I laughed and reached my hand across for her to see.

"It's unique and very beautiful." Allison sad giving Sam an approving look.

"Last night. On the cliffs. On one knee." Sam replied and Allison rolled her eyes.

"Of course it was on one knee!" Allison huffed giving Sam a small glare though she was smiling.

"Actually, Sam. I have some firewood out back that I've meaning to ask you to cut for me." Allison said and Sam shook his head as he stood.

"Yeah, sure. I'll get to that." He said and kissed my cheek before walking out the door.

"Now the details!" Allison said with a bright smile as she leaned toward me from across the table. I laughed and smiled at her before starting to fill her in.


	25. An Expected Occurance

**Chapter Twenty Five: An Expected Occurrence**

Tomorrow could be the someday

you've been waiting for.

~Unknown

"Hey, dad?" I called as I came through the door.

"In the living room!" He called back. As usual he was sat in his chair with a beer in hand and the TV on.

"What sport today?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Basketball." Dad replied and I nodded as the ESPN commentators came onto the screen with a basketball ball court in the background.

"What brings you around here? I thought you would have been busy planning with Allison and Natalie making plans." Dad asked as he turned the volume down on the TV.

"I had to work at the middle school today. Thought I'd stop by and bug you for a while before heading home." Dad gave me a smile as he turned away from the television.

"It never bugs me when you stop by these days. I wish I got to see you more often." Dad said and I smiled, moving to sit on the armrest of his chair.

"Well, then you wouldn't object to coming with Natalie, Allison, Kim, and I to pick out my wedding dress?" Dad looked up at me questioningly.

"You want me to help pick out your wedding dress?" Dad asked stunned.

"Every girl wants their father's approval of their wedding." I said with a smile and he nodded slowly, still seeming skeptical.

"Alright then. When and where?"

"Tuesday. I'll come by and pick you up at nine?" I said and dad nodded.

"Sounds fine to me. I'll tell the station that I won't be in till the afternoon." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, daddy." Dad wrapped his arm around me in a one arm hug.

"Anything for you and your sister, baby girl."

"Speaking of your sister… do you want her to come, too?" Dad asked looking up at me.

"Bella hasn't exactly spoken to me since the break up. I don't think she'd want to come." I said and dad nodded.

"Is that why she's not a bridesmaid, either?" Dad said and I shook my head.

"Nope. Sam and I decided that we aren't going to have groomsmen or bridesmaids. It's just going to be Billy, Sam and I at the front while everyone else is just a guest." I said and dad nodded.

"Have you guys decided where this shindig is going to take place?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"We'll have the wedding on the cliff, where Sam proposed. Then we'll have the reception down on the beach with a bonfire." I said and dad nodded.

"That way if you and Billy get too drunk, Jake won't have to drive." I jabbed making dad chuckle and nod.

"What about your _honeymoon_?" Dad asked and I knew he wasn't all too thrilled with this part of the wedding, for obvious reasons.

"Sam and I have been talking about just going to Seattle or Olympia for a couple days. Neither of us has much of a desire to go far." I shrugged.

Dad and I chatted for while before we moved into the kitchen and made dad's favorites for dinner. Dad would never speak ill of Bella or I, but Bella just can't make grandma Swan's beef stroganoff like dad likes. It felt like old times for a while till Bella pulled in from school and was in a big hurry to get upstairs.

"Big plans tonight?" I asked.

"A group of her friends and Jake are going to the movies in Port Angeles tonight." Dad nodded.

"Good to see that she's finally going out again." Dad nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but she's still not completely back to being herself." Dad sighed.

"It'll come with time." I said hopefully.

"I hate seeing my girls hurt. I wish their was something that I could do to take away the hurt that she feels." I smiled as I hugged him from behind.

"All anyone can do is be there. And between you and Jake she seems to be getting closer. I just wish that I had been able to help her, but I think my being in a relationship just made things worse." I said and dad sighed.

"Why do girls have to be so complicated?" Dad asked and I laughed.

"We're not complicated, you just have to pay attention." I said and dad grunted. We both looked out the window when we heard a car horn. Sitting in the driveway was a little red car that looked like it had seen better days and getting out was a tall gangly boy with long black hair.

"Damn! Jake's bigger every time I saw him." I said when I finally recognized the boy as he turned toward the door.

"That's what Billy says. Billy's tall too, but if that boy keeps growing, he's going to make Billy seem short." Dad said and I nodded. I had been almost thirteen when Billy and Sarah had been in the crash, I remember staring up at the tall man that is my father's best friend. I looked over at the clock, it was closing in on five and Sam would be off patrol soon.

"I'll see you Tuesday, dad. I should be getting home." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Sure thing. Say hi to Sam for me and make sure to drive safe." Dad said patting my hand before letting me leave. Jake seemed to go on guard when he saw me come out if the house.

"Evening Jacob. How are you doing?" I asked as I walked down the steps.

"Okay, given that your fiancé took away one of my friends." Jacob spat with a glare.

"Well, have a good time at the movies." I said biting my tongue to keep my temper in check. I started to walk to my car.

"Maybe you could tell him and his flunkies to quit watching me. I won't join their gang no matter what." Jacob called heatedly at me as I walked away. I spun around glaring at the boy who would obviously be phasing with in the next two days.

"I don't know what all you've heard about Sam, Paul, Jared and your _friend,_ but they are not a _'gang'_. How could you call someone your friend when you think so little of them as to say they joined a gang? The guys protect people with no thanks and all they get from the tribe is grief over how they have become friends and band together like brothers. If it was up to them, no one else would become part of the _gang_ , but that's not for them to decide." I said glaring at Jacob as something flashed in his eyes. I walked to my car and slammed the door shut behind me as I saw the Newton boy's suburban pull up on the side of the road. I pulled out and started my drive home.

Sam was sitting in the porch swing when I got home. He stood as I put my car in park and started toward the car. He looked concerned and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Everything alright? You didn't answer your phone." Sam asked and I dug my phone out of my purse to see it had died while I had been at dad's.

"I guess. I stopped by dad's after work." I said and Sam nodded.

"You and the guys can expect Jacob to phase tonight. He was at the house to pick up Bella when I was leaving and he seemed ready to phase at anytime." I said and turned my head to glare at the still leafless tree in the front yard.

"Is that everything?" Sam asked as he put his arm around me and led me toward the house.

"He's bitter about Embry's phasing and said to tell you and your _flunkies_..." I spat.

"To stop watching him. That he'll never join your _'gang'_." I said and took my jacket off as the door shut behind us.

"He acted as if you and the guys were some sort gang bangers that you'd find in the city. Like he doesn't know that the council thinks highly of you guys and as if you haven't protected the tribe, giving up things that are important to you all in the process? Even without knowing about the vampire and the wolves, he should have heard about the drug dealer that the three of you ran off and all the work you have done the homes here on the rez for the council. None of you deserve this disrespect." I said getting more upset as I spoke. Sam pulled me close and held me in a tight hug.

"You're the one that said to let the gang rumor spread and if I remember correctly, you didn't think too highly of me before we met, either?" Sam said and I huffed.

"I think that once the tribe saw what you guys were doing that the rumors would go away and I didn't think too highly of anyone outside of my family before I met you." I said and Sam smirked leaning down and landing a sweet kiss on my lips before breaking away.

"What's for dinner?" Sam asked once he was stood back to his full height and I scoffed.

"Way to kill the moment, lover boy." I said and ducked under his arm.

"All you boys can think about is your stomach." I teased and opened the fridge to see what we had.

"That's not true! We think about more than our stomachs!" Sam said indignantly looking a little put out. I would have thought he was actually upset if it wasn't for the small lifting of his cheeks and the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, that's right!" I said quickly, snapping my fingers.

"You also think about getting laid." I said and Sam growled pulling me away from the fridge.

"Like you don't?" He said and ran his nose along my neck as he grabbed my hips and pulled me into him. I shivered causing Sam to laugh darkly.

"You have one problem though." I said was smirk.

"And what would that be Miss. Swan?" Sam asked with a chuckled as he kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear sending another shiver down my spine.

"When I think with my brain I can with hold sex _and_ food." I said and Sam groaned.

"Alright, alright. You win." Sam said and held his hands above his head in surrender and leaned back against the counter. I giggled and went back to the fridge. I pulled out some hamburger meat, red peppers, onions, and pulled out a couple slices of bread. The others came in as I put the meatloaves in the oven to cook.

"Smells good in here." Embry said as he came through the door.

"Thanks." I said and the guys all went into the living room while Kim stayed in the kitchen with me.

"How do you make it look so easy?" Kim asked as I pulled out the double broiler to melt some chocolate to dip the pineapple in that I had bought yesterday.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pulled a knife from the holder.

"You work, are planning a wedding, cook and take care of the boys, still spend time with your dad, and still have time with Sam. How do you juggle it all?" Kim asked and I actually had to think about it.

"It wasn't this perfect at the beginning. When I first moved in with Sam we barely saw either, but we started working our schedules together. He patrols while I take my shift at the library, I do some planning when things are slow during my shift, and I make meals that can be done quickly and in large amounts." I said with a shrug and Kim nodded.

"I was wondering because it seems like the only times that I get to see Jared is when he brings me here. With my schedule at the store and him patrolling… we just never seem to have time." She said and I nodded sympathetically.

"Maybe I can ask Miss. Joy to change my schedule." Kim asked and I smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be willing to." I said and we finished making dinner and the pineapple treats. As Jared helped Kim and I clean the dishes a lone scared howl went up. Jared dropped the plate he was cleaning back into the soapy water splashing water everywhere. Kim and I squealed as the water hit us.

"Sorry! Love ya." Jared said and kissed Kim on the lips before running to the living room where the other guys were.

"Love you, don't wait up." Sam said and kissed me hard before rushing out the door with the others. I sighed and looked over at Kim.

"Sometimes I hate being right." I said and she laughed turning back to the sink. I look up to the sky and hoped that everything went smooth.


	26. Dress Shopping

**Chapter Twenty Six: Dress Shopping**

Today you are You,

that is truer than true.

There is no one alive

who is Youer than

You.

~Dr. Seuss

This morning Sam had gotten up before the sun to teach Jacob some more of the ropes. Jacob had only been human a few times since he phased and it was wearing the pack down. He was angry that he was ditching Bella like Edward had and it only spurred his wolf more to be let out. Today was my appointment to find my dress for the wedding. Natalie pushed that we get this taken care of and out of the way so it wouldn't get pushed till the last minute. She didn't want me to have to buy a dress off the rack.

"Morning, daddy." I said as dad hopped in the car.

"Morning, Sunny." Dad said. I was excited for this and I was glad that dad was willing to come with us and help. The others were going to meet us at the dress shop. Allison was ecstatic that I had asked her to come with us and help pick out the dress. It was all she had talked about for the past week. The dress shop was a small brick building on First Street, Allison, Natalie and Kim where waiting outside. Allison smiled and pulled me into a hug when dad and I got to the door.

"Are you excited?" Kim asked as we walked inside and I nodded with a smile. Allison walked up to a woman that sat behind a small desk to tell her we were here for our appointment. The woman looked up from her paperwork and pointed to the dress racks in the room.

"She said to start looking and that Melissa will be out soon to help us." We set to the racks. Dad seemed a little out of his element and basically just stood off to the side watching us flip through the racks of dresses. Soon a tall brunette came into the room in a tight fitted black dress.

"I'm looking for Miss. Swan?" She said and I smiled.

"That'd be me." I said. Her smile faltered as her eyes zeroed in on the scars. With some effort she kept it in place, but my mood had already taken a sudden down turn with the look she was giving me.

"Well have you found anything you would like to try on yet?" She asked and I nodded as I lifted my arm that had three dresses that we had decided I should try on.

"So when is the wedding?"Melissa asked as she shut the dressing room door.

"The middle of October." I said and she nodded, writing it down on a clipboard that she carried.

"A church wedding, beach?" She asked.

"We're getting married on the cliffs, but our reception will be on the beach." I said and she nodded taking the first dress out of the bag and holding it so I could get into it. The dress was pretty with it's ruffled skirt and beaded bodice. We walked out to show everyone. They raked their eyes over the dress, but there wasn't a reaction.

"It's pretty." Kim said and I nodded.

"But not the one." Dad said and I nodded my head in agreement again.

"Next." I said and we went back to the dressing room. I tried on a couple more dresses to no avail in finding anything that looked perfect. There was a light knock on the door and Melissa opened it.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Show Sunny this one." I heard dad's voice say from the other side of the door. Melissa pulled another dress bag through the door and shut it. She hung it on the rack in the room and pulled out the dress. It was different from the other gowns. For one it was short instead of the long gowns that we had been choosing. Melissa helped me into it and I turned to look in the mirror and gasped.

"It's perfect." I said and I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. Melissa smiled and opened the door to lead me out. Allison and Natalie gasped while Kim smiled as I walked out. I smiled and saw that there were tears in dad's eyes as he stared at me.

"Who picked this one out?" I asked and they all turned to dad.

"You did, daddy?" I asked and he grunted an affirmative not looking anyone in the eye.

"This is the one." I said and let my hands smooth over the soft chiffon that stopped just past my knees from the waist that had a simple belt. The bodice was a beaded halter top that would replace a necklace. Natalie and Allison squealed and rushed to hug me, Kim stayed back with dad as she smiled at us. She hugged me when the two women finally broke away to get tissues to wipe their tears.

"It's beautiful and it's really you." Kim said and I smiled. I moved over to dad and hugged him tightly.

"See, it was meant for you to come. I never would have picked this dress on my own." I said and he cleared his throat.

"You're look beautiful, baby girl." He said and kissed my forehead. The next hour was spent taking measurements and ordering my dress. After the appointment we went out for lunch to celebrate.

"I'm really glad you came, dad." I said as we started our drive back to Forks.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, baby girl." Dad said and I smiled.

"For picking the dress, I won't make you wear a tux for the wedding." I said and dad gave a sigh of relief as he leaned back into his seat.

"Thank god! I was dreading wearing a monkey suit." Dad said and I giggled.

"But your still going to have to wear at least a suit since your walking me down the aisle." I said and dad nodded.

"I'd walk over a bed of nails if it'd make you happy. I can deal with a suit." Dad said.

Bella came barging out of the house when dad and I pulled in. She looked angry and was glaring at me through the windshield as I put the car in park. She came to my window and knocked on it as dad got out of the passenger's side. I rolled down the window confused to what she would want. She hadn't talked to me since she first came out of her catatonic state.

"Something I can do for you, Bella?" I asked as the window went down.

"What did Sam do to Jake? He didn't want this! He told you that! Now what did Sam and his ass hat group of flunkies do to Jake?" Bella demanded.

"Sam didn't do anything to Jacob, Bella." I said softly and she glared at me harder.

"Obviously he did! First he gets sick and Billy says that I can't visit him. Now he won't talk to me and he's hanging around with a gang! He did something! What did he do? Give me my Jake back!" Bella demanded and dad wrapped an arm her and tried to coax her into house.

"No! She's going to tell me what they did and how to get him back!" Bella demanded as she fought against dad.

"Sam did nothing to Jacob, Bella. I told you this and I told you both of you that Sam isn't part of a gang!" I exclaimed exasperated.

"If Jacob has decided to stop talking to you Bella it's what needs to be done. Be his friend enough to respect that, Bella." I pleaded and rolled my window up as dad dragged Bella back into the house. I hated to see her spiraling again, but there was nothing that I could do to change this. He would only be a danger to her if she hung around and did something to make him angry. When I got to the house I talked to Sam about my 'conversation' with my sister. He didn't seemed surprised by this new revelation.

"From what I've seen in Jacob's thoughts he and Bella have become very close. He loves her, but I think she's simply become attached to him. Like a rebound." Sam said and I sighed.

"He loves her?" I asked and Sam nodded.

"Poor boy." I said and massaged my temples.

"It'll be alright, Sunny. Everything will figure itself out." Sam said and I shook my head.

"No, no it won't. This is the same thing that happened with Edward except Jacob is still here. She thinks that you've stolen Jacob from her and with him still where she can find him, she'll do anything to get things the way they were before." I said and Sam rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"We won't let her. She'll have to learn to stand on her own two feet. This is just taking away the crutch." Sam said and again I shook my head standing up from the bed to pace.

"But it's not that simple! My sister is like a drug addict." I said and looked at Sam to see if he understood.

"She was addicted Edward. He was her everything. When he left, he took her supply away." I tried to explain and Sam nodded.

"Now Jacob is her replacement, her new drug. Without him she's going through withdrawal. But this time the drug is still within reach. She's going to search until she can get it again." I hated to compared Bella to an addict, but this exactly what it looked like when you stepped away from the drama and broke everything down.

"I feel so cruel to break it down like this, but it's the comparison that makes the most sense." I said and a tear fell down my face as I brushed my hair out of my face. Sam stood in front of me and held my face in his hands, brushing away the tears as he gently made me look at him. It was amazing the strength that he held in his hands, they could crush me like I was nothing, but he treated me like a piece of fine china that was to be admired.

"You are far from cruel, Sunny. In fact you are anything but. You are kind, thoughtful, caring. I could go on forever. Your sister has made her bed and is being forced to lay in it. None of that is your fault, there is nothing you could have done to change or stop it. Jacob is going to have to deal with this himself in his own way. You're right that Bella's action do resemble a drug addict and I know the comparison is far from what you wish you could compare her to. You made me understand and that is something that only you could you do. Jacob has been trying to make me understand since he phased. Trying to make me understand why he had to go to her, why I should let him tell her. You have made me understand in five minutes what he hasn't achieved in almost a week. Jacob is exactly the same, Bella has become his drug just the same as he's become her's." Sam said and I tried to calmed down, resting my head on his chest.

"Jacob is starting to control himself better. If he continues like he been… I'll ask him to step up in a couple weeks when things have calmed down between him and Bella. Maybe he'll understand better why he should stay away then and he'll know the ins and outs of being a protector by then." I nodded before smiling up at him.

"I found my dress today." I said and Sam smiled.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Dad picked it out." I grinned as Sam laughed.

"Really? Does that mean you'll be covered from your chin to your toes and getting you out of the dress will be like breaking into Fort Knox?" Sam asked and I shook my head.

"No, actually the dress is quite modern and you should have no problems with it." I said and Sam nodded.

"I can't wait to see you in it. Right before I get to call you Mrs. Uley." Sam said and I giggled.

"Well Mr. Uley your going to have to wait for a while longer. But I do like the sound of Sunny Uley." I said with my lips only mere inches from Sam's. He chuckled.

"Such a tease." He said before crashing his lips to mine.


	27. Trouble

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing and favoriting this story. I also have another on going story "Fire in the Rain" if anyone would like to check it out. Any thoughts are appreciated. Enjoy! :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven: Trouble**

Everyone has a plan 'till they

get punched in the mouth.

~Mike Tyson

Today started like most others. The boys came over for breakfast, two broke off for patrol. Two now that the red head had made another appearance and Paul would have had her if someone had been with him from the start. But this morning a howl went up an hour before lunch. I cooked and acted like everything was fine till the boys burst through the door at one. Paul, Jared and Embry laughing and talking about the leech that they had got while Sam and Jacob spoke intensely about something else. I looked over each boy for marks and only found a small bruise and cut on Sam's left arm. I sighed and comforted myself with knowing they were all here safe and sound.

"So what happened?" I asked Paul as he swallowed down his mouth full of food.

"Your sister went hiking." Paul said.

"What the hell do you mean she went hiking?" I demanded.

"She can barely walk without tripping herself. How the hell could she go hiking?" I demanded causing Sam and Jacob to quit their conversation and look toward me.

"She was probably looking for that place she wanted find. Said that the leech had taken her there before and she wanted to see it again. At least that's what she told me when she explained why she wanted me to go hiking a few weeks ago." Jacob said.

"She's safe right?" I demanded looking at all the boys searching for my answer.

"Yeah, we got to the leech before he could do anything to her." Embry said and I took a deep breath, relaxing a little.

"This is exactly why we should tell her. Give her a good reason to stick around the rez." Jacob said as he looked at Sam who shook his head in annoyance while the guys at the table groaned.

"I've told you several times Jacob. It would only cause more problems to tell her. I know you love her and want to see that best in her, but telling her is only going to solve one problem while creating more." Sam said sternly.

"But those problems can be dealt with later! If we tell her she'll be here and we can make sure she's safe! You heard that leech, he said the red head had something planned for her!" Jacob said and Sam glared at him. The phone started ringing as Sam and Jacob seemed to have a stare down in the doorway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"This is Harry Clearwater. Is Sam there?" A gruff voice asked.

"How on a sec." I said and looked up to Sam holding out the phone. He nodded and took the phone shooting Jacob one last look before moving into the kitchen. The guys turned their attention back to their plates while Jacob stood with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at the wall.

"Jacob, things will even out." I said softly and handed him a plate to join his brothers.

"Well not for a while now." Sam said as he came back into the room.

"Turns out Bella told Charlie about seeing us. Charlie's organizing a hunting party for us. He thinks that we're the cause of the hikers that have been going missing." Sam said bitterly.

"Great! Just great!" Paul said throwing his hands in the air as he glared at Jacob.

"If it wasn't hard enough to protect Forks and the rez from these leeched now the leech lover has a search party in the forest for us! It's like an all you can eat buffet for the leeches!" Paul said and he had started to shake.

"Out! You are not phasing in here and ruining my house!" I said and Paul ran out the back door. It was only a second after the door shut that I heard the shredding of clothes and a growl from outside. I could see Jacob shaking too standing next to Sam.

"That goes for all of you. No one will be phasing into wolves in this house." I said and Jacob seemed to try and calm down. There were some more grumbles over lunch about the leeches and my sister, but things calmed down and no one else seemed likely to burst into a wolf at the moment. Once Jacob was done eating he thanked me and quickly left out the back door. When Jacob joined the pack everything was supposed to calm down, not become a whirlwind of activity that made your head spin! The added member helped in numbers and gave the pack an advantage when hunting down the vampires, but it also added to the chaos of planning patrol and working together. Sam had been home less and less having to deal with Jacob and the council. Everything felt like a big hurricane about to make it to shore and as chaotic as everything is now, it felt like the calm before the storm.

"I wish he would just get it through his head! And Bella's not helping with her persistence to see Jacob. She calls daily and she's tried to visit him a couple times" Sam vented as sat on our bed. I sat next to him and reached up to massage the muscles at the base of his neck.

"He's only sixteen, Sam. He still has a lot to learn." Sam sighed, dragging his hands down his face.

"As do we all, but his mind plays on repeat with his concern for Bella and how he hates what he has become. He blames me for this happening to him and refuses to listen to any form of reason we try to tell him." Sam said frustrated.

"Have you talked to Billy about this?" I asked and Sam shook his head.

"What would it do? He already knows that Jacob is being difficult." Sam said.

"He did raise Jacob. He may be able to break through to him or tell you something that would." I said and Sam looked over to me.

"I'll talk to Billy tomorrow." Sam said and I smiled.

"I wish there was something more I could do to take some of the pressure off you." I said and Sam wrapped his arms around me.

"You do more than you think." Sam said as he laid a kiss to my head.

"You're here and that's everything. Knowing that I came come home to you makes everything easier." Sam said and I swear I heard him smell my hair before relaxing and pulling me to lay with with him.

* * *

A howl went up as I put three pans of blueberry muffins in the oven. Sam gave me a kiss before running out the door and I sighed. I really hated that noise. As the muffins baked I got dressed knowing that a single howl only meant a pack meeting and all the boys would be here soon for breakfast. The muffins had only been out a couple minutes when I could heard the familiar roar of a truck coming up the road.

"Morning, Sunny." Embry said as he and Jared came through the door. Embry detoured through the kitchen and kissed my cheek making me smile.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were buttering me up." I teased and Embry shook his head.

"No ma'am." He said moving to the table.

"You guys hungry?" I asked as I turned away from the counter with the muffins piled high on a plate.

"Oh! Morning, Bella." I said as I spotted my sister standing awkwardly by the door.

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around," I said as I placed the plate on the table.

"Welcome, vamp girl." I said and Bella stiffened with a slight glare.

"So your the wolf girl?" Bella came back lamely causing the guys and I to laugh.

"I guess I am." I said and turned to Jared.

"Where's Sam?" I asked and Jared glanced at Embry.

"Bella, er, surprised Paul this morning." Jared explained and I rolled my eyes.

"He'd been doing so well." I sighed.

"Do you think they'll be long? I was about to the start the eggs." I said.

"Don't worry. If they're late, we won't let anything go to waste." Embry said with a cheeky grin and I laughed as I opened the refrigerator.

"I have no doubts. You hungry, Bella? You can help yourself to a muffin." I said and turned my attention to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled and picked up a muffin before moving back away from the guys to nibble on it. As Bella backed away Embry picked up his third and stuffed it whole into his mouth. I picked up my wooden spoon and hit him on the top of his head.

"Save some for your brothers." I said sharply and Embry tried to look sheepish.

"Pig." Jared commented earning himself a glare. The front door finally opened again when I had the eggs mixed.

"Sunny." Sam said and moved up behind me. He kissed each of my scars before kissing my lips. I smiled into the kiss.

"Hey, none of that! I'm eating!" Jared complained while Embry fake gagged.

"Then shut up and eat." Sam suggested before kissing me again.

"Ugh." I heard Embry groan and I giggled. When we pulled apart I noticed that Bella looked like she was in pain as she clutched her arms around herself and tried to shrink into the corner of the room. Her attention immediately shifted to Paul and Jacob as they came through the door. They were both laughing, Paul punched Jacob's shoulder and Jacob returned the favor going for a kidney jab. Jacob's eyes scanned the room and stopped when he saw Bella standing awkwardly away from everyone else.

"Oh man!" Jared wailed pulling my attention back to the guys at the table. Embry was looking at a fading pink line on Paul's forearm. Embry was grinning like a fool.

"Fifteen dollars!" He crowed pumping his fists in the air. Sam and I looked oddly at the boys as Embry celebrated.

"Hey, guys." Sam said loudly gaining everyone's attention. I half listened as I scrabbled the eggs in my skillet. I could feel Sam's hand on my lower back as I cooked.

"Jacob has some information for us." Sam announced.

"I know what the redhead wants. That's what I was trying to to tell you before." Jacob said and I heard the screech as a chair moved across the floor with force. I sent Jacob a warning glance as I finished the eggs. He better not break my chairs.

"And?" Jared asked.

"She's _is_ trying to avenge her mate – only it wasn't the black haired leech _we_ killed. The Cullens got her mate last year, and she's after Bella now." Jacob said and I snapped around to look at my sister. She was the reason that this leech had been hanging around and harassing the pack? She was the reason that these boys had to suffer everyday as a result of her hanging around the Cullens? I could practically see red.

"She's just a girl!" Embry protested.

"I didn't say it made sense. But that's why the bloodsucker's been trying to get past us. She's been heading for Forks." Jake said and it did make some sort of sense. There was a silence after Jacob's announcement.

"Excellent." Jared finally said and I turned to see that he had the beginning of a smile on his lips.

"We have bait." Jared said and Jake yanked open my drawer and threw a can opener at Jared. Luckily for Jared he was able to catch the can opener before it made contact with his forehead.

"Bella is _not_ bait." Jacob snarled as he glared at Jared.

"You know what I mean." Jared said unperturbed.

"So we'll be changing up our patterns." Sam said bringing the room's attention back to him.

"We'll try and leave a few holes, and see if she falls for it. We'll have to split up, and I don't like that. But if she's really after Bella, she probably won't try to take advantage of divided numbers." Sam said and I wasn't liking the sounds of this plan.

"Quil's got to be close to joining us." Embry mumbled.

"Then we'll be able to divide evenly." He finished and we all looked to the ground. Nobody liked the idea that someone else would have to be dragged into this life.

"Well we won't count on that." Sam said breaking the tense quiet in the room.

"Paul, Jared and Embry will take the outer perimeter, and Jacob and I will take the inner. We'll collapse in when we've got her trapped." Sam said and I cringed thinking of Sam being in the smaller group. He and Jacob would be a greater risk being less in numbers.

"Jacob thinks it would be best if you spent as much time as possible here on rez. She won't know where to find you so easily, just in case." Sam said looking at my sister.

"What about Charlie?" Bella demanded. Charlie? She called dad by his first name? Really?

"March Madness is still going on. I think Harry and Billy can manage to keep Charlie down here while he's not at work." What is with these two calling their fathers by their first names?

"Wait." Sam said catching Bella's attention.

"That's what Jacob thinks is best, but you need to decide for yourself. You should weigh the risks of both options very seriously. You saw this morning how easily things can get dangerous here, how quickly they get out of hand. If you choose to stay with us, I can't make any guarantees about your safety." Sam said and I knew that he was referring to them phasing too close. His biggest fear was that one of the guys would follow in his footsteps and scar their imprint or someone close to them.

"I won't hurt her." Jacob mumbled.

"If there was somewhere else you felt safe..." Sam dragged off.

"I don't want to lead Victoria anywhere else." She whispered and my mixed feelings for my sister just got more turbulent. She thought she was being selfless, but she was only bringing everyone into more danger with her being here. It put everyone in La Push in the same boat as the people in Forks. We all were in the way of a revenge seeking vampire.

"That's true. It's better to have her here, where we can end this." He said and shiver ran down my spine at the thought of my boys being anywhere near the crazy bitch.

"You'll be careful, right?" Bella asked and the boys erupted in laughter that just added to the pit in my stomach.

"Food's ready." I announced and all planning came to a screeching halt. I hated when the guys planned in the house forgetting that I worried more when I knew what they were trying to do. I just hoped that with the information everything would be over quickly and Bella could go back to staying part time in Forks and my boys would be safe.


	28. An End and A Beginning

**Chapter Twenty Eight: An End and a Beginning**

I'm not concerned about

all hell breaking loose,

but that a part of hell

will break loose… It'll be

much harder to detect.

~George Carlin

It was only a week later that Quil joined the pack. He shocked us all by being excited about it. He was glad to have his friends back and to be in the know, being a wolf was just an added bonus to him. He thought being a part of the supernatural was the coolest thing ever and being part of it with his friends was just the cherry on top. He was cocky boy and he definitely made things interesting when he hung around the house with the others.

This week is Spring break and I have seen more of my sister in the last few weeks than when we lived in the same house. She was over while Jacob was on patrol and as soon as he arrived they would leave. Even though we both knew everything now there was still no communication. It was as if she was using this as something else to hate me for, even though once again I had no control over what was going on. She talked as little as possible and mainly stuck to TV when she was here to wait for Jacob. Sam was a little uneasy about the time she spent here at the house because he feared that if Victoria did find her here on the rez it would bring her straight to me and anyone else that stopped by the house regularly.

The only good thing about this was that dad was around more. He would either have dinner with the Blacks or he would stop over here. He and Sam really started get along and I was glad. You always heard the horror stories of how the father or mother-in-law would hate the son or daughter-in-law, but thankfully that was not the case for us. Allison came over all the time with Natalie to help with wedding plans or even to help cook for the boys.

I was just starting lunch when the door bell rang. I made a move for the door, but stopped when Sam said he got it.

"Morning Charlie. How are you doing today?" Sam asked and I smiled as I peeked around the corner at my father.

"I'm doing fine. I just wanted to talk with you and Sunny about something." He said gruffly.

"Well then come on in. You can stay for lunch, it will be done in a little bit." I said and dad smiled. Sam moved out of the way to let dad inside.

"So what's on your mind?" I asked as I got all of us a drink and set them on the table.

"I was wondering if you and Sam had gotten wedding bands yet." Dad said and we shook our heads.

"We're planning to go to Port Angeles and look at rings in a few weeks." Sam explained.

"Well I went through some of the things that I had inherited when my parents died." Dad said and I wondered where this was going. He never talked about losing my grandparents, the subject was always a sort of taboo with him. Dad reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small pouch, turning it upside down to drop it's contents into the palm of his hand.

"These are your grandparents wedding rings. They wore them for forty five years of a happy marriage." Dad said and I felt the tears in my eyes at the gesture dad was suggesting to us.

"I thought the two of you could talk it over and if you would like I would be happy to give you the rings." Dad said as he looked between the two of us. I didn't remember much about my grandparents because they had died when I was barely eight, but from what I do remember they loved each other dearly. I looked at Sam and he seemed to be thinking hard about this.

"We'll talk about it later." I said and stood from my seat to move around the table to hug dad.

"Thank you for the suggestion, it means a lot." I said and dad cleared his throat roughly. He didn't want to show affection in front Sam, fearing Sam would think him soft.

"You're welcome." He said and the oven beeped saving him from further confrontation with an emotional discussion.

"There's something else I was hoping to discuss with you, Sam." Dad said as he finished his lunch. He seemed more at ease now so I knew it had nothing to do with a subject needing emotion.

"What would that be?" Sam asked as he leaned forward a little.

"You know about how we've been leading a hunt for the wolves." Dad said and looked at Sam for confirmation.

"Yes, I'm aware." Sam said with a nod.

"We haven't been having very much luck and I know that you and some of the other men around here are great trackers. I would like to know if you would consider joining the hunting party." Dad said and I stood to take the plates and moved into the kitchen to wash them. This would be a sore subject with Sam and I didn't want to be in the room. I could still hear what they were talking about, but I was out of the room and it gave them the illusion of privacy.

"Charlie, the tribe has a law against hunting wolves." Sam said.

"I'm not asking for you to pick up a gun and hunt with us. I'm simply asking that you lend us your tracking skills. These wolves are a danger to the people in the forest." Dad said and I cringed, knowing what was coming.

"Then people should learn to stay out of a forest that is known for bears, wolves and other predators. I know that wolves don't attack for no reason. The missing people probably provoked the animals and if it's rabid it could already be dead. Doesn't take long for an animal to succumb to rabies. There is no sense in continuing to hunt for the animal if it's already dead or by putting the men involved in the search at risk from the other predators or accidents in the forest." Sam said.

"I feel that I have hit a sore spot." Dad said.

"If we don't find anything and nothing happens in the next week, I'll call off the hunt." Dad said and I sighed in relief. Now Victoria only had to stay away for a week and the boys would be able to relax a little.

"I'm sorry for my temper, Charlie. I just can't blame an animal for the stupidity of those people that have gone into the forest knowing what has happened so recently. Common sense should have been used and they should have thought better than to go out there knowing what was going on." Sam said and dad sigh.

"We had been warning everyone and I agree that some were irrational in their decisions." He agreed as I could hear his fingers tapping on the table.

"Well I'll get out of your hair." Dad said and I heard his the chair move back from the table. Sam and dad rounded the corner. Sam picked up a towel and set to drying the dishes that I had already washed.

"I'll talk to you later, baby girl. Got plans at the Clearwaters'." Dad said and gave a kiss to my forehead.

"Say hi to Sue for me." I said and he nodded.

"Will do." He said as let himself out.

"So what do you think about your dad's offer?" Sam asked as he leaned against the counter and dried the skillet that I had washed.

"Which one?" I peered up at him to see he was focused on the towel in his hand as he dried the skillet.

"Either." He said with a shrug.

"The hunting party should have ended after two weeks and no results." I said and worked on a grease stain on the spatula I was cleaning.

"The rings, I think should be your call. I have no problem wearing the same ring as my grandmother did. In fact all I remember about my grandparents is how much in love they were. That would definitely be a relationship goal if we hadn't already achieved it." I said and smiled at Sam.

"I think that it would give an added personal touch to our vows. I know it would mean a lot to your father." Sam said and I shook my head.

"Don't let my father sway your judgment." I said and handed him a plate.

"I wasn't. I just know that the things that mean a lot to your father, tend to mean a lot to you, too. I know that wearing something with a lot of meaning would make it more special to you and I actually like the idea. Plus you and your father said that they were happily married, maybe some of that happiness is left in those rings." Sam said and pulled me to him to kiss my head.

"I like the idea, too. Though I don't think we need a good luck charm." I said with a bright smile.

"A little extra help never hurt." Sam said with a shrug and I laughed.

I called dad the next day and told him that Sam and I would love to use the rings for our wedding bands. Dad said that he would give them to us the next time he saw us. He also suggested that we still go to a jeweler and check the sizes. The rings were gorgeous and were made out of a similar metal as my engagement ring, so they would match. It almost seemed like this was planned, but I no longer question the world and it's ways. Somethings are just meant to be.

Today is gloomy, a big storm is just off the shore and threatening to wreck havoc. I don't know why, but I have been on edge since I woke up this morning. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen today and I prayed that it had nothing to do with dad and the hunting party in their last ditch efforts to hunt down the pack. The feeling wasn't ebbing, even with the evening rolling in to end the day. Sam and the guys had been out all day circling La Push as well Forks to keep an eye on the hunters.

As the storm rolled in a howl went up and the pit in my stomach could have formed a gorge. I hated that there was no way to contact the pack while they were wolves and especially if they were chasing Victoria. I paced and tried to focus on anything other than the fear that was giving me an ulcer. I about jumped out of my skin when the door banged open. Paul stood in the doorway with a pained look on his face.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I asked as I rushed toward him. I hadn't realized that the rain had start to pour till I saw that Paul was dripping wet.

"Harry." Paul's voice cracked as he spoke. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Leah and Seth phased this afternoon. The shock caused Harry to have a heart attack." Paul said and I felt the tears start to fall down my face.

"Is he going to be alright? Is my dad with him?" I asked and reached for my keys. Paul grabbed my hand and shook his head.

"He didn't make it to the hospital." He said.

"Sam sent me to bring you to the house. He figures that your dad is going to need you." Paul said and I nodded grabbing my jacket and putting it on. I looked at Paul and I knew there was something else.

"There's something else. What is it Paul?" I asked and he shook his head.

"It's under control and not important at the moment." He said quickly and grabbed his keys off the counter, rushing me out the door to his truck.

I hated to see my dad hurting especially over one of his best friends, It made me worry more about him. He wasn't any younger than Harry and lived similarly. I started to think about the things that could be changed to protect my dad. I couldn't even think about being in the same situation that Leah and Seth were in with losing their father and I didn't want to encounter it any time soon. I couldn't help, but notice that Bella hadn't shown up, though Jacob showed up later in the evening and seemed angry about something. Everyone seemed to avoid Jake while he was here. Sam, Jared and Embry were out with Leah and Seth trying to calm them down enough to allow them to phase back, but it had been hours and they were emotional.

Why did I have to be right? Why did all hell have to break loose?


	29. Aftershocks

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Aftershocks**

You earn

respect, so don't

expect it from me

straight away.

~Unknown

She's back. She left when dad needed her the most to rescue the creature that hurt her beyond description and left her in a depression that threatened to tear everything in our family to shreds. Dad fell apart when he came home from Harry's funeral to find that Bella had skipped town with Alice Cullen to save her precious Edward. She lied and said they went to LA when truth was they ran to Italy to save Edward from some sort of vampire royalty. If it wasn't enough to hurt our father, she also left Jacob in angry heartbreak. He could barely make it through a meal without phasing from pain or anger. He spent most of his time as a wolf and that was affecting Billy. Where would this end? The list kept growing as to number of people that had to suffer because of my sister.

I was never one to deeply hate a lot of people, but suddenly the list had been growing. From just Paxson and his family, to every leech that walked the earth, and my own sister for her stupidity and selfishness. I found out later that the pack had been chasing Victoria and almost had her when they heard Bella scream as she jumped off the cliff. Bella had provided enough of a distraction that Quil received a couple broken ribs and Victoria managed to get away. Jake had to dive into the dangerous water as the storm came in to save Bella before Victoria could get to her and had even had to revive her as she nearly drowned. All this as hell broke loose on the other side of the rez with Leah and Seth phasing causing Harry's heart attack.

None of this had to happen. For the first time since Bella had come to Forks I truly wished she had just stayed with her mother or gone back to live with her after Renee and Phil settled in Florida or after she ran away to Phoenix. Without her the pack would have remained small, the pack wouldn't have to be risking their lives to protect her from this revenge seeking vampire, dad would be safe in his own home, Harry would be alive and able to see his children grow up and have their own children, the Cullens would have moved on by now and poor Jacob wouldn't be spiraling in heartbreak driven depression over her as she ditched him for a cold, dead, walking corpse that was a danger to everyone he and his 'family' came in contact with.

Since Leah and Seth had phased everything had once again fallen into chaos no matter how hard Sam tried. Seth was a good sport about everything that was going on, but Leah was spiteful. She was doing everything in her power to make everyone as miserable as she was. I was her main target. She blamed me for Sam leaving her and for being the leech lover's sister. She saw me as an enemy and made damn well sure that I knew it at every twist and turn. Sam was about pulling his hair out of his head as he tried to keep the peace and make everything work. He was running around like a chicken with his head cut off as he ran between the council, the pack and the Cullens. The only time he was home was to crash into our bed and get a few short hours of sleep before the cycle continued the next day.

The only thing the whole pack had in common was an anger at the Cullens for causing this. Jacob for taking Bella away and leaving the pack to deal with Victoria while they ran off. Sam because it caused all of them to give up the possibility of a normal life and the chance of ever having anything outside of La Push. Jared for putting his family and Kim in danger. Paul for making him phase, as it caused his temper to ravel out of control, he tried so hard and some days it was impossible to put a lid on it and putting his new found imprint in danger. Embry for the life he was forced to live, the secrets and the disconnect between him and his mom. Quil for putting his new found imprint in danger. Leah for making her phase, taking away Sam and her father from her, ruining her life as she had planned it. Seth was the least angry. He was more or less upset at the chaos and danger that it brought to those around him.

Since the Cullens had come back, Bella had spent even less time at home with dad. He felt that he was losing her to the Cullens all over again and he was. The only difference from September and now is that they weren't going to leave Bella behind again. The next time they left they were going to take her with them and they were going to change her. He was going to lose her and he was going to lose her permanently, there is no other option. She would have to 'die', for real or by being a vampire and that would break dad's heart. He already feared it after coming so close a couple times with Bella and I. When his fears became reality it was going to crush him and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. Dad would have to face a headstone with one of his daughters' name on it and would have to grieve another loss at Forks Cemetery.

I figure that the only way I would be able to live with that is if I made one more attempt to change it and that brings me to now as I drove toward the house that I had grown up in. I knew dad had grounded Bella for her stunt and she was only allowed to see Edward after dinner, so he wouldn't be at the house with her and Sam wouldn't throw as big of a fit knowing that I had taken this precaution. I pulled into the driveway next to the cruiser. Bella's truck was parked along the road as usual as I made my way into the house.

"Hi, dad." I said and he turned away from the TV and gave me a wave.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Dad said as he got out of the chair and came to give me a hug.

"I want to talk to Bella." I said and the smile left dad's face.

"Okay." He said and I hated the look on his face.

"And when we're done talking I'll hang around for a little while. I miss that extra time with you." I said and dad gave me a little smile.

"Well okay then. Don't be too tough on her." He said and I snorted. She was going to hear what I had to say and I wasn't going to take her feelings into account today. Lord knows she never has for anyone else. I climbed up the stairs and knocked on Bella's door before opening it. She was sitting at her desk working on a paper.

"We need to talk." I said and closed the door behind me as she turned away from her desk. I walked over to the window that was left opened on the other side of the room and slammed it closed sliding the lock into place. We would not be having any visitors during this discussion.

"Well I don't want to talk with you and you can get out. I don't care what you have to say." Bella said defiantly as she stood from her chair and I rounded on her.

"I don't give a shit if you want to hear what I'm about to say. You need to listen to me and put it to a lot of thought. Your life is not the only one being affected with your actions." I said and Bella opened her mouth.

"Your actions directly affect dad, me, and Jacob. Beyond that your actions affect every person that dad comes into contact with because it is affecting how people look at him. The chief with the flighty ex-wife and now a flighty daughter. And do you think that every time you run off it doesn't affect him? It damn near breaks him each and every time. It breaks his heart that his daughter would run off at the drop of a hat just like the woman he once loved.

Then I get the pity. The scars aren't enough. Now it's 'poor thing her sister is just like her mother, how does she handle that?' Do you see Bella? Your actions reflect on dad and I just as much as on you.

And don't play me for dumb. I know the next time the Cullens leave that you'll more than likely be with them. In fact, it'll probably be your choice. I want to make sure you know the consequences of that decision. And not just to you or to dad, but to everyone." I said and Bella started to talk but I cut her off.

"Though I will start off on how it will effect dad. It will be another loss for dad. He's buried his parents, lost the woman he loved, had to watch one of his daughters grow up from a distance, and buried two friends. He will no longer be able to walk around this house and not see you everywhere he looks. Walk into the kitchen and see you cooking dinner. Walk past the door to this room and see you sleeping in your bed or working at the desk. He'll see someone that has something that resembles you and remember that your gone. He'll go by the high school and remember that you spent many hours a week there. He'll go by the cemetery and see your headstone along with the other people he's lost. His life will be changed forever because of your decision.

Next Renee. She'll blame the Cullens, and dad, and the town and herself for you being gone. I'm sure you can figure out the rest of that speech." I said and sent a look to Bella.

"Jacob." I said and Bella flinched. I'm glad she knows where this is going.

"Jake has the short end of the stick. He'll know the truth. He'll know that you threw everything away to live out eternity with Edward. He'll be bitter, but when he gets over the bitterness at Edward and the Cullens, it will turn to you. He'll see the time he spent with you every time he walks into his garage or his living room. On the beach, at Sam's and my house. And the worst part when you're changed you'll be something that he hates. Something that he was born to kill and destroy for the safety of his tribe. He'll be bound to kill you. What do you think that is going to do to him? He loves you and he's heartbroken about your decision. What would killing the girl he loves do to him?" I demanded and Bella didn't try to answer. She looked at the ground and I was glad that my point was getting acrossed.

"And do you know why he would have to kill you and your precious Cullens?" I asked and Bella looked up at me and I could see panic in her eyes.

"There's this thing called a treaty between your Cullens and the pack. Says that the pack won't attack the Cullens as long as they don't come onto Quileute land and as long as they don't bite a human. That doesn't mean that they would have to suck you dry, that just means that they bite you to change you and they are in violation. You will be starting a war, Bella. A war. Do you really want to be the reason that a supernatural war has started?" I demanded.

"We would leave. We wouldn't stay here." She started blabbering and I shook my head.

"That. Doesn't. Matter." I said and accentuated every word as I looked Bella in the eye.

"The treaty doesn't pertain to a certain geographic area. Once you are bitten neither you or the Cullens will be able to come back. You will be the enemy and will be killed on the spot. But let's say that you do leave and don't come back and everyone out of the know thinks you're dead. What is your life going to be like? You won't be able to have friends. Dad and Renee will think you're dead and I'm here. The Cullens will be your only family. It'll be a life of solitude. Of course after a decade or so you'll be able to go to school. Constantly repeating high school? Get a few degrees at colleges around the world? But what would be the purpose be in your life? Be at Edward's side forever? What kind of a purpose is that? It's like going back in time to when women were only allow to play suzie little homemakers.

But let's forget about that for a second. After you change do you remember what your life will be revolving around? Blood, Bella, blood. You pass out from blood and can't stand the sight or smell, but your willing to be changed into a vampire and drink it for the rest of eternity? But passed that you'll have to learn how to control the thirst. Can you handle if you slip up? Can you handle taking someone's life? An innocent life? There would be a whole other group of people that would be affected by your decision. The person, their parents, siblings, friends, family, children, the love of their life.

Is that really what you want? Is that what you had your future pictured as? Is Edward worth that? You can love him human, it puts you and everyone in danger, but you can love each other with you human. Can you explain to me what would make the future I just depicted for you, so glamorous that it would be worth throwing your life away?" I demanded and Bella was quiet, but I really wanted an answer. I leaned against the foot board of her bed and raised an eyebrow.

"I love him." She whispered and I laughed.

"Yeah, I figures that out, but it's not what I asked." I said and waited for a real answer.

"I don't want to lose him. If I'm like him than he won't leave to protect me." She said and I bulked at her.

"That's what he told you? That he left to protect you?" I asked and Bella nodded. She raised her eyes to meet mine and I could see she was going to defend him no matter what I said. I nodded my head and looked toward the window.

"Okay. But what did he do before he left to protect you?" I asked and looked back to Bella.

"He protected me from Tyler's van, he protected us from those drunks in Port Angeles, he saved me from James, he's protected me from Jasper when his blood lust got to be too much, he even protected me from the Volturi." Bella said and I held back an unladylike snort.

"Why did we need to be protected from those drunks, Bella?" I asked and she looked at me confused.

"They were going to hurt us." She said and I nodded.

"Yes, they were and probably do worse than just hurt us. But why were we in that ally in the warehouse distract? If I remember correctly it was because you wouldn't listen to me when I said that you weren't going to find the book store you wanted, but wanted to see for yourself.

Why were you in the situation to be attacked by James? Is it because Edward took you out with his family in the forest? And Jasper? Why were you in a situation that a vampire could lose control of his blood lust and attack you? And lastly, why were you in Italy to be in danger from the Volturi? Have you noticed the pattern Bella?" I asked and she cringed away from me as I accused her and her perfect Edward.

"Have you noticed that you and Edward are the cause of each of those situations? Shit happens Bella, it happens to everyone and that is understandable. But with all this can you see that the two of you are like fire and gasoline? It makes every situation dangerous and not only for you and Edward and the Cullens, but everyone around you." I said and glared at Bella.

"Well I no longer have a choice." Bella said as she glared at me.

"Oh really, enlighten me?" I said and leaned forward.

"Because if the Cullens don't change me, the Volturi will come for a visit and we either kill all of us for breaking the number one vampire rule or they will kill you all and take me back to Italy to change me." Bella said and I let a hysterically giggle escape.

"Great. Just great." I said and shook my head.

"War or death for all. Lovely options." I said and walked out of the room shutting the door behind me.


	30. Pushing Boundaries

**Chapter Thirty: Pushing Boundaries**

Boundaries need to

be communicated first

and then with actions.

~Dr. Henry Cloud

Jacob walked through the door with the first smile on his face that I had seen since before Bella left for Italy, but there was something about this smile. It wasn't a happy, my day had been great smile, it was a I did something and I'm glad about the results smile and it looked strange on Jake's face. He sat down at the table and joined the meal like is brothers, but they soon picked up on his mood and quieted as they stared at him.

"What?" Jake asked as he looked around the room.

"What did you do?" Sam asked and I could already see the stress lines showing in his face as he brainstormed what Jacob could have done.

"I just returned an item to Bella." Jake said with a shrug as he put a fork full of chicken in his mouth.

"What item would we be talking about?" I asked looking at him closely.

"The motorcycle that she had me build for her." Jake said nonchalantly.

"What?!" I yelled and stood up. The pack cringed away from me, the sound louder due to their heightened hearing.

"Are you trying to give my father a heart attack?" I demanded and saw Leah and Seth flinch at the other end of the table. I'll feel bad about that later.

"No, nothing like that, Sunny." Jake said looking a little shaken by my question.

"You know my father's feelings about those death machines. Is getting Bella in more trouble so important that you would risk his health?" Jacob shook his head quickly.

"No, Sunny. I'm sorry. I didn't think about that." Jacob said and looked down at his plate.

"I gotta call, dad." I said and walked out of the room. All the things going on was sparking everyone's temper and the imprints were no exception. Paul's imprint, Emily, didn't know yet, but even she notice the increased irritation with everyone. Even Quil's two year old imprint was cranky with the tension in the room. I paced Sam's and my bedroom trying to calm down before calling dad. The door opened and Sam walked in.

"Sunny?" He said and I cracked as the tears started to streak down my face. Sam wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Sunny?" Sam asked again as I buried my face in his chest.

"I hate this! I can't believe how short I'm being with everyone! I never used to be this way!" I said and cried into Sam's chest.

"Sunny, the pressure is getting to everyone. We all understand." Sam said and I shook my head.

"I can't think straight! I can't see a way out of all this bull shit that allows everyone to make it out of this disaster relatively unscathed. In one way or another we're going to lose." I said and Sam shushed me as he pulled us down on the bed and held me to him.

"We'll all need to roll with the punches. It'll get better, sooner or later." Sam said and I sniffed into his chest.

"How can you be so positive?" I asked and looked up at him through the tears. Sam brushed the tears from my eyes as he stared down at me.

"Because that is the only way to look at it without driving ourselves crazy." Sam said and I nodded sitting up a little and wiping away the tears.

"You're right." I said and took a deep breath.

I tried to start looking at everything a little more positively. For now there was a little calm to allow everyone to relax a little, but not enough to ease the tension. I'm not going to worry about the things I can't control. They would only drive me crazy with worry and make me paranoid. For now I would focus on working at the library, taking care of the pack and planning my wedding. I have become increasingly good at baking and cooking, the pack liked being my taste testers for every new recipe. Now with eight members of the pack and three other imprints it was easy to keep busy.

Paul was figuring out how to tell Emily about the pack and Quil was figuring out how to work things with his imprint because her parents had to be told. Claire was only two and explaining why Quil was so connected to her without him sounding like a pedophile was tough. Claire was a doll, she was cheery and brought some light back into the pack that had been drained out with all the chaos. Emily was already like a sister, a good sister unlike Bella, she helped wrangle the guys and mellowed Leah out, though Leah was pissed that Emily was now part of the pack. The funniest thing was when Paul would get set in his anger and Emily could give him a look or a smack on the arm and straighten him out. She really was good for him and helped his temper. He was now more in control of his wolf than he had been since he phased.

I heard from my dad that Edward and Bella would be going to visit Renee before she graduated. I thought the timing was a little odd and so did the pack. Sam immediately picked up patrols again, two wolves on at all times. It was easier now with the pack being larger and the territory to be covered shrunken back to just the La Push borders. Jacob was frustrated that we could no longer patrol Forks, even with all that my sister had done, Jacob still wanted to protect her.

Bella and Edward had been gone for only a day when the call went up. Sam, Paul and Quil ran out of the house. Emily didn't understand, but she helped me lock up the house and pull the blinds. Claire clung to my leg as we hurried about.

"Sunny, why are we doing this? Why did the guys go running out?" Emily asked as she came back from locking the living room windows.

"It's something that you'll have to talk to Paul about. It isn't my place to tell you." I said and Emily placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I may not have known you long, Sunny, but I know that there isn't much that you aren't willing to talk about. What is so different about this? It's something that scares you and the guys? What's going on?" Emily demanded and I bit my lip.

"Paul is the one that needs to tell you. It wouldn't be right for me to tell you and I have no way to prove it to you like Paul can." I said and Emily looked irritated.

"Fine where did they go? I'll go ask him." Emily said and stood up to leave.

"No!" I said and grabbed her arm.

"The guys will be back soon. You can wait for him here." I begged and grabbed Emily's arm to stop her. Emily huffed and sat back down.

"Is it something bad?" Emily asked.

"No, but it can be a little scary." I said and Emily nodded her head.

It was another hour before I heard the guys outside. Emily and I rushed to the door. I threw it open to see Sam and Jared helping Paul limp into the house. There was blood gushing down his leg from a gash just below the back of his knee. Emily gasped while I rushed to get the first aid kit. Emily hovered over Paul as Sam and Jared set him into one of the chair at the table. Paul grimaced as I wiped away some of the blood.

"Careful, Sunny! That hurts like a bastard!" Paul groaned as I touched his leg.

"Maybe this will teach you to listen to me, Paul." Sam said as he kept his hand on Paul's shoulder, keeping him in the chair or from swatting at me as I worked on his leg.

'What happened?" Emily asked from Paul's other side as she held on to Paul's forearm. I looked up at Sam to see he and Paul were conflicted in what to tell her.

"Let's get Paul patched up first, Emily. Then they can answer your questions." I said and Paul looked at me gratefully while Emily looked at me realizing this is what I had been talking about before. Emily helped me clean and bandage Paul's leg before Sam and Jared helped Paul into the living room. As bad as the gash was, Paul would probably be fully healed by tomorrow night due to the enhanced healing the pack has developed since phasing. When Paul was on the couch Emily stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Claire? Would you like to make cookies with me?" I asked squatting down to the two year old's level.

"Yeah!" She cheered and grabbed Quil's hand.

"Come on, Qwilly. We gonna make cwookies with Miss. Sunny!" Claire said and started tagging on Quil's hand. I laughed as Claire 'dragged' Quil behind her to the kitchen. Emily gave me a look as I walked past her.

"Be open minded." I whispered and she nodded.

"Embry found a fresh trail. Victoria had just been through ahead of him. When the call went up she made a beeline for the border. The Cullens must have known something because they were waiting for her on the other side of the river. She hopped from one side of the boundary to the other. We almost had her till she jumped to the Cullen side. The big one with the dark hair made a jump for her and almost crossed the border. Paul jumped at him and knocked him to his side. The Cullens abandoned the chase to back up their guy and we did the same to defend Paul. We didn't realize till after the adrenaline left that Paul was hurt. The Cullen had cut him when they crashed into each other. I wouldn't be surprised if Paul had a few cracked ribs, too." Quil said and I sighed.

"Miss. Sunny? Can I wick the spwoon?" Claire asked giving me puppy eyes from the chair she was standing on to allow her to reach the counter. I melted with the look.

"Only if I get the first cookie." I bargained and she beamed, nodding happily and started licking the spoon.

Emily took everything pretty well. She didn't fully believe it though, till Paul showed her after he had healed up. Bella and Edward had come back last night and Sam was sending Jacob to the high school to check if Bella was still human. Them being gone for three days had put the pack on edge. There was no way to know that Edward wouldn't change her while they were gone or that she would simply end up dead.

I heard the sound of Jacob's bike coming up the road as the guys started in on the chicken wings I had made for lunch. I looked out the window to see Jacob pulling in the driveway and as he got closer to the house I could see the angry set of his jaw and when when he came inside I could see the heartbreak in his eyes.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked as he looked up at Jacob.

"She's human." Jacob said with a shrug and grabbed a plate to join everyone at the table.

"They hadn't even told her why they whisked her off to Florida." Jake said with an amused smirk as he picked up a wing.

"I'm not surprised." I said and the pack looked at me.

"He was probably trying to ' _protect_ ' her." I said and Jacob snorted.

"The only way he could have done that was to stay away from her in the first place." Jacob said and glared down at his plate.

"Anything else happen?" Sam asked as he looked over at Jacob.

"Yeah, pissed off the leech, made Bella upset with him and ticked off the principal. He threatened to call the cops on me for trespassing on school grounds." Jake said with a chuckle and there an echo from some of the guys.

"Could you see your dad going to the school and arresting me?" Jake asked, looking at me questioningly.

"Actually, I could." I said with a laugh and Jake looked a little worried. The pack bust out laughing at the look on Jake's face.

"But I think he would give you a scolding and dump you at home. I don't think he would actually book or charge you." I said and Jake seemed a little relieved. That would make a great practical joke some day. I would have to keep it in mind. I'm sure dad would be all for it and the other guys would get a charge out of it.


	31. Next Problem

**Chapter Thirty One: Next Problem**

Alliance does not mean love, any more

than war means hate.

~Francis Parker Yockey

How the hell is this possible! According to Jacob, Bella made an impromptu visit to the rez yesterday and she told him some very disturbing information. Apparently Edward can read minds, the pixie can see the future based on people's decisions, except the pack's, and her mate can control emotions! Could we involve a few more obstacles for when all hell breaks loose with the Cullens? The group already scared the hell out of me, but adding their 'gifts' only made them stronger and scarier and gave me more to worry about.

The new information was appreciated by the pack, but what none of us appreciated was the fact Bella was still messing around with Jake. She was leading him on like a dog with bone, pun intended. Jacob was torn in so many directions he was lucky to be able to tell day from night. He was angry with Bella for choosing the leech over him, but he also thought that he still loved her. From there he was split between his responsibility and loyalty to the pack and his 'love' for Bella. He wanted to save her and protect her and Bella played along till she toed the line between wanting what Jacob said to become reality and holding on to what she had wanted since Edward had left in September.

The whole pack had an opinion on the Edward-Bella-Jacob love triangle. Most of the pack stood by the opinion that Jacob should cut his losses and get over Bella. Only Embry and the two boys that had just phased the other day tried to stay out of the drama. Embry thought that Jacob had as much a right to pursue Bella as Edward did while Collin and Brady didn't know the whole story. Sam was trying to keep the peace, but everything seemed to be a balancing act now.

I was just putting the food in the oven for dinner when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Afternoon, Sunny. It's Billy. Is Sam around?" Billy asked.

"Hi, Billy. Hold on a second." I said and leaned around the corner into the living room.

"Sam, Billy on the phone for you." I said and Sam came to the phone. Sam got into a conversation with Billy while I walked back into the kitchen with Emily and Kim.

"How much longer do you think this is going to go on?" Kim asked as she mashed a bowl of potatoes. I sighed.

"What are you referring to?" I asked as I pulled out the oven mitts from the drawer.

"The love triangle? The boys running around aimlessly after this vampire? The stress? The sleepless nights? The worry? The anxiety? Pick one." Kim said and Emily looked over from where she was stirring the gravy, curious for the answer.

"The love triangle will end the day Bella leaves with Edward to be changed. The hunt for Victoria will end when she dies. And the other things we're going to find once we're dead." I said and hopped onto the counter.

"Oh the optimism." Emily said and Kim looked a little upset.

"But at least we're all in this together." I said trying to brighten the moment.

"How did you do it? When you were the only imprint?" Emily asked and I sighed.

"There was only three members, there was only the occasional vampire that went through. There wasn't as much to worry about then. But the boys also told me a lot less back then. The less I knew, the less I worried. But now even Sam needs someone to talk to about all this and I know more." I said and Emily reached up to me and wrapped her arms around me, followed closely by Kim.

"Okay, okay. Back off before you make me cry." I said and batted them away after we had hugged for a good minute. They smiled before going back to what they were doing. The ham wouldn't be done for a little while so I walked back into the living room to see that Sam isn't there.

"Where's Sam?" I asked Paul as he stared at the TV.

"Hung up the phone and said he was going for a run." Paul said with a shrug. I nodded and walked back into the kitchen and got my coat.

"I'll be on the porch." I said and walked out the door. I took a seat on the porch seat, knowing that Sam would be likely to come to the porch when he came back from his run. What a day for my birthday? It was about fifteen minutes before he showed back up. He looked stress and angry. I didn't like the combination. When he saw me on the porch he jumped up the porch steps before taking a seat next to me and pulling me close to him, kissing my scars.

"What's wrong?" I asked after we had sat in silence for a couple minutes. Sam sighed and pulled away a little to look down at me.

"Jake got a call from Bella. Her leech found that someone had been in the house and had stolen some of her things." Sam said and I gasped.

"Is dad alright? Please tell me he's alright!" I begged feeling the tears already welling in my eyes at the thought that a vampire had killed my father in his own home. Sam cupped my cheeks and made me look him in the eye.

"He's fine. Whoever it was didn't touch him." Sam said and wiped a tear that had fallen with his thumb. I took a deep breath and nodded, relieved.

"But it's got us and the Cullens worried. Jacob went to get the scent at the house. A few of the guys and I are going to meet with the Cullens at the treaty line tonight." Sam said and I nodded though I hated the idea of Sam being anywhere near those monsters.

"Now don't start that." Sam said as he pulled away and I looked at him confused.

"You always have something to say unless you're too busy worrying. What's going through that head of yours?" Sam asked and I sighed.

"Nothing we haven't gone over a hundred times before." I said and Sam pulled me back to his side, wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest.

"Well we must need to go over it again then." Sam said and I shook my head.

"Yes, we do. What is it?" Sam asked and I looked at the trees for a second before opening my mouth.

"I don't like that you and the guys have to put yourselves at risk because of my sister's misguided decisions. I don't like you having to be in danger everyday and having to be anywhere near the blood suckers. I know that's it's what you guys are built for, but it doesn't stop the worry. I've seen you guys come home all banged up and hurt and I can't fight away the thought that one of these times it's not going to be just a couple broken ribs or a foot, but that you'll be really hurt or worse." I said and Sam pulled me a little closer.

"I know. I have the same worries. That's why we train and work together, to try to prevent that possibility. We all know you girls worry and that there's nothing we can do to stop it. We try to brush it off, to make you all think we have it under control, but we know it doesn't help. That's why we try to be as close as possible as much as possible, to ease both of us. You know we worry about you guys, too. We know that we can't be by your sides all the time and we worry about a leech getting through our line and getting you girls. It would literally kill us if something were to happen to you or one of the other imprints." Sam said and kissed my scars again. I felt bad when he did that because he had to see what happened when he was pushed too far and he felt guilty about it. We had stopped talking about it knowing that nothing was going to change and that pushing the subject would only make both of us upset and feel worse, but Sam always kissed them. He said it reminded him to be a better man and why he was doing what he was doing for the pack, so I let him.

Sam and I stayed out on the porch for a while and watched as the sun set through the trees. I loved when we had some alone time, but it was cut short when Jacob broke through the trees. I kissed Sam's cheek and went back inside. I knew they would have things to discuss and Sam wouldn't want me to hear all the gory details. All the food was done and the girls and I made up two plates for Jared and Embry for after they came off patrol. Sam and Jacob didn't take long before they came into the house and I took that as a good sign.

We all sat down to dinner and everything was quiet for a couple minutes. I paid attention to Sam and Jacob more than the other who talked loudly with each other. They were oddly focused on their meals, not looking up from their plates as they ate. Everyone else would glance at them, but no one spoke about it. The tension had come again to our group and everyone knew the cause as well as they knew what was on their plates. No one wanted to talk about the latest development, the visitor to my father's home. We all knew that we would become involved because Jacob and the doctor would insist on an alliance between us. The Cullens and Jacob wanted to protect Bella and Sam would agree because of his duty to protect human life and not just my sister, but the people in Forks and La Push.

Collin and Brady volunteered to help Emily, Kim and I wash the dishes as we stood to collect the plates. The boys, Collin and Brady, are only fourteen and they felt that they didn't mesh with the other pack members because of their age and tended to hang around Emily and I more. Paul and Sam kept on eye on them, but they didn't mind much. I felt bad for them having their childhood ripped away from them because of the increase in vampire activity. They had phased after a trip to Seattle right before a bunch of missings and deaths began being reported in Seattle. The numbers were freaking everyone out, the news reported that the detectives suspected gang activity was the cause or a wildly active serial killer set on terrorizing the city. Sam feared that it was vampires due to the boys phasing right after being out there. Now no one was allowed to go to Seattle.

"Jake, Jared, Paul and I are going to the border. I won't be gone too long." Sam said and kissed my lips before leaving with the boys after Jared and Paul had done the same with Kim and Emily. They waved as we watched them walk into the trees to phase. I instantly felt the nerves building, but pushed them down knowing that they would get me no where before going back to washing the dishes. I saw as one of the boys stepped up behind me and turned right before I was engulfed in a hug. I looked up to see Brady.

"It'll be okay, Sunny." Brady said and I nodded giving him a small smile. I pulled away and patted his shoulder.

"I know, thank you Brady." I said grateful for the added comfort.

Sam was right. He was only gone for two hours before he, Paul and Jared came back through the door. Collin and Brady stood to leave as they came in. Everyone else had left back to their own houses or to patrol. Emily and Kim moved to their men as Sam moved toward me. Jared, Sam and Paul nodded to the boys before they left and wrapped themselves around Kim and Emily.

"How'd it go?" I asked quietly as I leaned into Sam. He sighed and looked at the guys. Paul didn't look happy about the subject.

"We worked it out with the Cullens that we'll be allowed to patrol around Forks again and we'll trade off shifts around your father's house with the Cullens. We hope that with us working together we'll be able to catch Victoria and be able to end this quickly now. We also have the new scent from Jacob and we'll know if we cross it again." I nodded as Kim and Emily stared on from the arms of their wolves.

"We'll see you guys later." Paul said and Jared nodded before they headed out.

"How about a movie night?" Sam asked and I smiled.

"Sounds great." Sam let me pick out the movie while he left to grab something. He came back with a small, wrapped box in his hand.

"You didn't really think that I forgot it was your birthday did you?" Sam asked as I looked at the box in his hand surprised.

"Honestly, yes. But everything has been so chaotic that even I forgot about it till I saw the calendar this morning." I said sheepishly as Sam took a seat next to me. Only dad had called to wish me a happy birthday and he had promised to give me my present the next time he saw me.

"Well, I don't forget such important dates. Here." He handed me the box. It was light, but the box was solid. I gently peeled off the paper and opened the box to see a small shot glass nestled in bubble wrap. I laughed as I unwrapped it and saw a bright yellow sun painted on the side with my name painted decoratively on it. Sam smiled at me as I laughed.

"It's perfect." I said as I looked at the little cup. He had put a lot of thought into the gift and that meant a lot, especially with all the stress and chaos that he had been dealing with as alpha.

"Happy 21st birthday, babe." He said and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and tilted my head for a kiss on the lips. I snuggled into Sam's arms and started the movie as he placed the glass on the coffee table. I didn't make it through half the movie before I was sound asleep in the arms of my wolf.


	32. Past and Present

**A/N:Posted a poll on my profile page. Anyone can click on my name and go vote for which story I'll write next. Have fun voting! :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Thirty Two: Past and Present**

All those old myths

and legends and

fairy tales didn't just

appear out if nowhere

for no good reason,

you know.

~H.M. Forester

With the new alliance between the Cullens and the pack, Bella was now being 'allowed' to come to the res while the 'family' went hunting. Jacob was more than excited about the development, but the pack didn't share his joy. We all wanted him to get over her so when we finally got Victoria and Bella went away, either to college or with the Cullens, Jake wouldn't be destroyed like when Bella had run off to save Edward in Italy. Though Bella was spending more time here on the rez she still wouldn't come to the house and I had a feeling she feared I would confront her like I had after she had returned from Italy.

Bella never liked facing consequences and at the moment all her decisions have led us all to the situation we're currently in. All the consequences that she had been avoiding are now converging on her and threatening not only her, but everyone around her. Since Harry's death Sue and Billy have been keeping dad on the rez more and more, feared for his safety being in a house that was a target and constantly had vampire in and around it. Though I think Sue's reason were less about protecting dad and more like she enjoyed dad's company. If I didn't know any better I would say that there was something between the two of them.

Currently I was sitting at the table reading the paper as food cooked for the bonfire that the pack was holding tonight. I was excited to hear the legends again, they were my favorite stories, or histories I guess I should say, and no one could tell them the way Billy did. The way he told them was more like the way a man told the story of his life than a teacher reciting history. He spoke with a passion that was almost poetic in the way his deep voice told the legends confidently without hesitation.

My eyes scanned over the front page of the news paper, taking in the new statistics about the deaths in Seattle. The conspiracies had moved away from gang activity and turned into a tale of a wildly active serial killer that didn't confer between race, age or gender. The victims ran the gamete; a young white college girl, a middle aged black man, an Asian women in her twenties, a Hispanic boy a year from graduating high school. There was no pattern the authorities could detect other than all the bodies were drained of blood, found dead without hours on going missing and all found burned and disfigured beyond recognition. The medical examiner had to rely on dental records and DNA testing to identify the victims.

I was brought out of my musing when Sam walked through the door from his patrol. He was only in a pair of cut off shorts and was covered head to toe in dirt. I giggled as I saw a leaf stuck in his hair as he turned to grab a glass from the cabinet. He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow before getting his drink and taking a seat across from me at the table. I laid the paper down on the table and walked around behind him to free the leaf from his hair. When I reached for the leaf I found two others and giggled some more.

"What's so funny back there?" Sam asked and turned around to look at me. I smiled and held up the leaves in my hand.

"Get in a fight with a tree?" Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"No, just wanted to make your day interesting." Sam said and I smiled.

"Mission accomplished." I said and pecked his cheek. I walked toward the stove, but the paper caught my attention and my mood sobered.

"Did you see this?" I asked and handed Sam the paper. His eyes scanned over the headline and he sighed.

"It's getting bad." He said and I could see a flicker of anger in his eyes. As Sam read over the headline I walked over to the stove and checked on the food.

"What time do you want to get to the beach?" I asked Sam and leaned on the counter.

"The meeting will start at seven with the council. We could be there at six forty five so I can set up the table and you, Emily and Kim can set up the food." I nodded and walked toward our bedroom. I changed out of my sweatpants and long sleeve tee shirt into a pair of jean capris and light yellow v-neck before securing my pack anklet around my ankle.

Sam and I packed up all the food and got over to the beach. A couple of the guys were already there and playing a game of football. Sam set up a table and I started setting out the food and drinks. I had only started when Emily joined me with Kim not far behind. Sam had gone off to find drift wood for the fire while the other guys and Leah joined in the football match. Sue brought Billy and Old Quil with her, Quil having gone to pick up Claire, while Jacob left to collect Bella at the treaty line.

The council had thought that allowing Bella to come to the telling of the legends would change her mind as she knew more about the pack and what we stand for. It was pointless action, but no one argued with the council. Bella had made her decision, if she changed it now it could cause everyone to be in more trouble than we could handle, trouble that held power over the vampire population.

Once Jake arrived with Bella, all non- wolves gathered their plates before we set the pack loose on the food. Bella still avoided me sitting as she sat as close to Jake as possible. Jake took this as wanting to be closer to him and smiled as he threw his arm around her, pulling her into his side. When the food was gone and the boys had set to roasting hot dogs and marshmallows over the fire, Billy cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention as he placed his hand in his lap and stared toward the fire. Emily pulled out a notebook and pen. She had been hoping to get all the legends down on paper.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning." Billy started and the residual noise stopped.

"And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. That is because there has always been magic in our blood in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting, that came later. First, we were spirit warriors." Billy said as he looked around at the boys and Leah around the fire.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them…" Billy went on with the legends and I listened contently from Sam's arms as the fire crackled in beautiful shades of blue and green in the center of the group. Billy told of the spirit warriors and history of how the first shifter emerged.

"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were a reflection the man they were inside." Billy said and looked around the group with a smile.

"So that's why Sam is all black." Quil muttered under his breath, grinning.

"Black heart, black fur." He said triumphantly.

"And your chocolate fur reflects what?" Sam whispered back to Quil.

"How sweet you are?" Sam jabbed and I giggled. Billy ignored their jibes and continued toward my favorite part of the legends.

"Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. They began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did. That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story." Billy looked over at Old Quil, who shifted in his chair, straightening his frail shoulders.

"That was the story of the spirit warriors." Old Quil began.

"This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice. Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the wolves. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before, a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain." All the boys wrinkled their noses, knowing the scent all too well.

"They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it. They found faint traces of human scent and blood along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for. The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki. Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return. The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again. Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought back a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs.

Yaha Uta described what had happened, he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood and his eyes glowed red. Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll.

Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them. But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.

Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed. Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself. Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide. Some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again." Old Quil looked over at Billy. Billy pulled out a leather thong from around his neck. Hanging from the end was a small bag, blackened with age. The new members gasped, realizing what the bag held.

"They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta. They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge. The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.

She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first. There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst.

They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife. Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him. At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor.

A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too. She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited. It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone, there was no one to distract her fury from him.

When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again. Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him.

The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed. The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki. And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart." Old Quil said and I looked to Sam. I knew that even with the age of the story that if it would save him today I would do the same. Maybe not kill myself, but use my blood as a distraction.

"Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst. Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck. That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature. Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned.

Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son. Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small.

A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others.

And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen." Old Quil finished, and it seemed for a short second his eyes came to rest on Bella.

"Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time and so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them." Billy added.

"Burden." Quil scoffed.

"I think it's cool." Quil said and pouted a little bit. Seth nodded his head enthusiastically from across the fire. The group gave a chuckle at the two boys and lapsed into the chatter from after dinner. We all laughed as Jared flicked a stone at Quil, causing if to nearly jump off the ground with a start. I noticed Kim leaning heavily into Jared and Emily into Paul as she cradled a sleeping Claire in her arms. With the embers dying everyone started to say their good byes and leave. Jacob even left with a sleeping Bella in his arms for the treaty line. I leaned into Sam and he wrapped his arms around me. Today had been a good day.


	33. An Enemy

**Chapter Thirty Three: An Enemy**

Get ready for

tomorrow,

today.

~Jvongard

The last few weeks have been busy. Bella was almost constantly on the rez and stringing Jacob along. He had come to the house one day angry and wanting to talk with me. Apparently while they had been talking they had got onto the subject of Bella's inevitable change from human to vampire. Jacob had been reluctantly accepting that Bella would be leaving him for that life, but what had thrown him over the edge was when she told him that she would be changed after graduation. Graduation was only three weeks away. He told me that he had even kissed her to show her and make her realize her feelings for him, but she had only pulled back and broken her hand when she punched him. He feared her changing and the idea that she would be gone within a month scared the hell out of him.

He begged me to talk to her, to try and make her change her mind. To get her to give him more time to changed her mind. He left angrier than he had come when I told him I wouldn't. I had tried to convince my sister and found that too much was at stake if she changed her mind. It could cause all of our deaths, and I wouldn't get involved with this again. This was her decision and she would deal with the consequences as much as I hated that they would also involve Jacob and the pack.

Today was graduation and dad had talked me into going with him for the ceremony and joining him and Bella for celebratory dinner afterwards. Sam had been reluctant to let me go knowing that the Cullens would be there, till Jacob told him that he and Billy were going. Sam would have come himself if he didn't have patrol, when I suggested that he change it, he told me no. Said 'you follow what you preach' and 'it wouldn't be fair to the other pack members'. I was proud of him, he really was a good leader even with all his fear of making the wrong decisions.

Billy and Jake gave me a ride into Forks. The high school parking lot was full and we had to park along the highway. All the graduates where lining up while Jake, Billy and I joined dad in the third row from the back. He held the camera he had given Bella for her birthday in his lap and gave us a nod as we sat down. I sat next to him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He gave me a small smile before kissing my forehead.

"Sam not want to come?" Dad asked with a raised brow.

"He would have come, but he has to work. Said it wouldn't be fair to the others guys to change the schedule around." Dad nodded understandingly. It was only a couple minutes before the ceremony began with Mr. Green giving a speech on how proud he was to see these students graduate and how he knew they are destined for great things. Then Eric Yorkie gave his valedictorian speech about making mistakes and learning from them. The usual speeches, both similar to what had been given at my graduation. The played the music as the grand total of eighty graduates stood from their chairs and walked across the makeshift stage that was set up. We all cheered as Bella's name was announced and she was handed her diploma before hurrying off stage. As soon as she was off the stage I could see Edward and his 'parents' surround Bella. Billy and Jake told dad to give Bella their congratulations before leaving to beat all the traffic that would be leaving here soon. I hung back as dad went to retrieve Bella from the crowd. Bella looked surprised to see me, I felt a little insulted that my sister didn't expect me to care enough to come to her graduation.

"Congratulations. How does it feel to be done with high school?" I asked and gave her a hug. She returned the hug lightly and awkwardly before backing away quickly.

"Okay, I guess." She shrugged and looked back around the room.

"I have to return the gown." She told dad and he nodded before she walked back into the crowd.

"How long have you and your sister been at odds?" Dad asked and I looked at him sadly. How long had he been noticing our distance? I couldn't help but feel that I had some how fail him.

"She pushed me away when Edward left, but we became at odds when Edward and the Cullens came back." I looked toward the crowd as dad nodded.

"I'm not mad, Sunny. I knew there was distance between the two of you. It was selfish to think that after barely knowing each other for the last seventeen years, that the two of you would be as if you two had grown up the best of friends. I know you tried, Sunny. I'm not going to hold you to your promise if it is only going to hurt the two of you more." Dad laid his hand on my shoulder and I leaned into him letting out a deep breath. I felt as if a heavy weight had been removed from my shoulders.

"I wish it could have been like you wanted, dad. I wanted it like that too, but then with her depression and my moving out, the progress we had made fell to the way side." Dad nodded and gave me a small smile before patting my shoulder again and dropping his hand to his side. When Bella came back we went out to the cruiser and dad drove to The Lodge. Since it was a big day for Bella I didn't make a fuss about sitting in the back. I saw dad smirk when he glanced at me in the rear view mirror and I smiled as he had to open the door for me to get out.

"I'm glad I never had to have you back for an offense." Dad smirked.

"That makes two of us." I grinned and walked toward the door behind Bella. Bella seemed on edge the whole meal. She picked at her food and kept glancing out the window to the parking lot and the trees beyond them. I pretended not to notice as she slipped bits of her food into a napkin on her lap when dad wasn't looking, but I was quickly becoming concerned. It seemed like she was waiting for something to jump out at her. When dad was done eating and turned around to talk with some of the other graduate parents, Bella began to fidget and get restless in her seat. I tapped her leg with my foot and gave her a questioning look over the table. Instead of giving me an answer she looked out the window again. When she got sick of waiting she told dad she was going to wait outside by the cruiser and barely waited for him to nod before darting out of her seat and out the doors.

I glanced out to see her walk toward the trees and within seconds Edward was standing next to her. She seemed freaked about something and Edward held her protectively. Something was going on and I doubted it was only about Victoria being after her, there was something else and the pack wasn't in on what was going on. When dad and I walked out to join Bella she was alone again and standing by the car. Dad was going to take Bella to the Cullens before he was going to drop me at home and going to visit Sue for the night. Something about a card game tonight with her, Billy, and a few others.

I had never been to the Cullen house and I didn't really want to either, but it wouldn't be fair to dad to have him drive me to La Push to come back to Forks and then go back to La Push, so I sat quietly in the backseat and watched the trees pass by. When we got to the outskirts of town, dad turned down a dirt road that I had never been on. He drove slowly as he searched for the turn off into the Cullen's driveway. As we made it farther down the road there was something bright up ahead. As we got closer the brightness turned into millions of tiny lights that were wrapped around trees about every ten feet. It was amazing to see the forest lit up till we came to a clearing with a huge white house in the center with a large garage off to the side. The mansion was beautiful, but I just wanted to leave and go home, the knowledge that vampires were here didn't make me feel comfortable and put me on edge. When Bella climbed out she popped open the door so I could hop out and get in the front with dad. As I climbed in the large muscled, dark haired Cullen smiled and gave me a wave. I forced a smile back and waved back as I shut the door.

"Is there something about the Cullens that I don't know about?" Dad asked as we got back out to the highway. I didn't really know what to tell dad.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Billy, you, Jake, Jared, Sam, Paul, you all act strange about the Cullens. And neither your sister or Edward and Alice like talking about them or what they do when they go camping. I'm not dumb, I know there's something off about them, I can feel it. I also know both of you know something about it." He glanced at me before turning back to the road.

"There is something, but it's not for me to tell. It could cause trouble if you knew." I said and dad looked worried.

"Would this 'trouble' put you or your sister in danger?" Dad looked scared at the prospect.

"Just don't ask any questions and everything will be fine. If there is something that you absolutely need to be told, I'll tell you." I told dad sincerely and he nodded. He still looked worried, but trusted that I would tell him what he needed to know.

"You make sure you do that." He gave me a stern look and I gave him a nod. The rest of the drive was quiet and I leaned over and gave dad a kiss on the cheek before getting out.

"Love you, dad. I'll talk to you later." I said and closed the car door behind me. Dad gave me a nod and put the cruiser in reverse. Sam gave dad a wave from the porch as dad back out and I walked toward him. As I got closer Sam's nose wrinkled, but he kissed me anyway.

"What's with the face?" I sniffed my shirt, but didn't smell anything bad.

"I can smell leech on you." Sam wrinkled his nose again.

"I didn't go anywhere near them, I promise." I said and Sam opened the door for me.

"Just being in the room with them, your clothes captured some of the smell." Sam explained and I nodded and pulled my shirt over my head when I saw that none of the pack was here.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he watched me strip out of my clothes while I walked toward the bathroom.

"Well I can't go around smelling like a bunch of stinking leeches, can I? I'm going to put my clothes in the wash and I'm going to shower." I said and walked down the hall some more, till I could throw the clothes in the open washing machine.

"You gonna help me become leech free?" I asked with a sly smile as looked back at Sam and walked into the bathroom. Before I knew it Sam was naked, and I shrieked as he picked me up and slammed the bathroom door behind us.

We were both showered and redressed when Jake and Embry came crashing through the door a couple hours later. Sam and I were cuddled on the couch watching a movie when the door slammed open and the boys came rushing in. Sam stood and moved toward the door.

"What's going on?" Sam demanded, crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the two boys that had noisily interrupted our night.

"Went to Bella's graduation party. Turns out she and the others have left us out of the loop again. Apparently the dead and missing people in Seattle are a result of the red head building a newborn vampire army. The pixie says that they'll be coming to attack the Cullens in four days. They want to coordinate tonight." Jake rambled out and I sat still on the couch. A newborn army? What did that mean for us? Why did the pack have to become involved if this was Cullen business?

"When and where?" Sam took a step closer.

"At three. The scarred leech said ten miles north of the Hoh ranger's station, come in from the west and follow their trail in." Embry repeated and Sam nodded.

"Inform the others. Have Paul and Jared bring Kim and Emily here." Sam ordered and they both nodded before walking back out the door. Sam turned back to look at me and I stared blankly at the TV as the movie played out. Sam took his seat back next to me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my hair as I laid my head on his chest.

"Why does this keep happening to us? What are we all going to do now?" I whispered and Sam sighed as he kissed my hair again.

"I don't know. We'll have to talk with the Cullens. I don't know what exactly it means to encounter 'newborn' vampires." Sam pulled me closer. When would this all end and we could be allowed to live in peace again? I don't know how much more I could take of living in fear.


	34. Anxiety

**Chapter Thirty Four: Anxiety**

A day of worry is

more exhausting

than a week of

work.

~John Lubbock

I now know why people with paranoia and anxiety kill themselves when it becomes too much. My stomach was in knots over what could happen, the things that I couldn't control. I feared that someone would get hurt or killed, I feared that plans or decisions would change and we would be caught off guard. Not even Sam was able calm me down as the day I feared crept closer with every passing minute. I was making myself sick with my worry. I had already hurled three times this morning and that was the only thing that kept me from my pacing.

I knew it wasn't helping with the pack's or Sam's stress levels, but I couldn't stop myself. I had to do something, I couldn't sit and stare at the TV like Kim was doing as she clung to Jared like a life vest, or play footsie under the table to distract myself like Paul and Emily, or even play barbie tea party and be oblivious like Claire and Quil as they sat together on the living room floor. I paced the length of the kitchen as Sam walked from the doorway. I knew he hated when I got like this, but I needed to move, I couldn't hold still, I felt like I was going insane.

"That's it." Sam said and grabbed a hold of me and lifted me onto the center island.

"Talk, scream, cry, punch me. Do something. I can't watch you pace anymore and I won't be able to leave and have a clear head if I know you are here slowing driving yourself insane." Sam said harshly as he gave me a slight shake.

"I can't. I don't know what to do. I can't just sit and do nothing while I know what's going on outside of this house. I need to do something and the only thing I can think to do is pace." I said desperately as I looked into Sam's eyes. Sam sighed and pulled me to him in a tight hug as he tried to comfort me.

"We need to think of something." He pulled me away and looked at my face.

"What's something that you need to focus when you do? Something that won't let you think while you do it?" I thought hard about it. It was difficult with my brain going a thousand miles an hour and running on little sleep. Then I realized what room I was in.

"I can cook." I said and Sam took a deep breath and gave me a small smile.

"Yes, you can cook. What will you make?" He asked and I hopped off the counter and looked in the refrigerator and cabinets.

"I have the ingredients for baked fish and I can make french fries. We can have cheesecake, too." I said and looked over at Sam.

"Sounds fine by me." He leaned back into the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. I started pulling the ingredients out and got to work with dressing the fish and getting it ready to cook. When I put the knife down Sam pulled me away and kissed me hard on the lips.

"I love you. I'll be back as soon as possible." Sam kissed me again and I could feel the tears in my eyes. I tried to give Sam a smile and he kissed my head before joining the rest of the pack as they walked into the trees. I took a deep breath and turned back to what I was doing. The fish was ready, so I set it in a bag to marinate and moved on to making the french fries. I could hear the others in the living room and it wasn't long before Claire was sitting at the counter with a coloring book and Kim and Emily set about helping me cook. The pack would be hungry when they got back and we would need enough food to feed them all.

The pack had trained for these physically stronger newborns with the Cullens for a couple nights now. They had been taught how to fight and defend themselves. I had to hope that it was enough to bring them all back alive at the very least. I didn't know what I would do if something happened to any of the people that had become the family that I had always wanted while I grew up alone with dad. Kim and Emily had become the sisters I never had, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil, and Seth had become my brothers. Leah became a cousin that I didn't fully get along with, but still cared about, Brady and Collin had become like little cousins that you had to protect and care for and Claire had become the niece that we all adored.

I prayed that the information of what to do stayed fresh in their minds and they didn't become distracted by anything. I hoped the newborns weren't as strong and driven as the Cullens had portrayed them to be and that everything would be over quickly. I wanted my family here, in my house, where I knew they were safe and that I could see that for myself, with my own eyes. I needed Sam to be safe above them all. My life with connected with his. Without him, I would literally become nothing more than a shell. I now depend on him, I relied on him more than I realized I had allowed. I couldn't lose him after all that we had done to get to where we are. I looked down at the ring on my finger. I would marry him and live the rest of my life with him, there was no other option for me other than Sam.

We all worked quietly in the kitchen till Emily turned the radio on and had it playing softly in the background. We all jumped when the door banged open and Brady ran through.

"What's wrong?" Kim, Emily and I asked as we saw the pained look on Brady's face.

"Jacob's hurt. They're taking him to Billy's, Collin's on his way there." Brady said and our fears were realized with those words. I felt my heart clench and my breath got catch in my throat. I grabbed my keys and Emily picked up a protesting Claire. I don't recall how I got to Billy's with all the thoughts that were going through my head. Before I knew it I was turning into Billy's driveway and saw Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry carrying a groaning Jacob toward the house. I covered my mouth with my hand as the tears came to my eyes. Billy sat in his wheelchair on the porch while Collin held the door open for the guys as they carried Jacob inside the house. I moved to Billy's side, hoping to comfort him somehow, he grabbed a hold of my hand as he stared at the house with a heartbreaking expression.

"What happened?" Billy whispered hoarsely as Paul came out the door joining the rest of us outside to wait. Paul looked at the floor before looking at Billy with a sigh.

"The fighting was over and we were getting all the bodies into the fire. We didn't know that one was hiding. Leah caught him, but the leech got a hold of her. Jake jumped in to save Leah and the parasite got it's arms around him." Paul said and a tear ran down Billy's face as he looked back at the door where you could hear Jake moaning in pain.

"The leech doctor will be coming soon to help him." Paul said and Billy nodded. Paul looked at me as I stood behind Billy's chair, his hand grasping mine before walking over to Emily. He gave her a sweet kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Everyone stood in the yard while Sam and Embry stayed inside with Jacob. I hated to say it, but we were all relieved when Dr. Cullen and Edward pulled up and went inside to help Jacob, that was till we heard the screams. Embry came rushing out and threw up in the bushes.

"What are they doing to him?" Kim demanded as she tucked herself tighter into Jared's side as we all toward the house terrified.

"Doc's rebreaking his bones. He started healing too quickly, the bones won't heal properly unless the doc resets them correctly." Embry said, but he still looked pale as another scream ripped through the air and sent a shiver through all of us. The screaming continued and almost drowned the roar of Bella's truck coming up the road. I had never taken so much satisfaction from seeing the look of horror on someone's face as I did when Bella climbed out of her truck and Jake's scream pierced the air. She was the cause of this. She was the reason that poor Jacob was in there having his bones rebroken, the reason he was inside screaming agony.

The screaming finally stopped twenty minutes after Bella had arrived. It had taken two hours to reset all the bones that had been broken. Sam came out first followed by Edward and the doc. Sam looked pale and shaken as he came toward me, a look of pain and relief on his face. He pulled me close and held me tight. Billy stuck his hand out to Dr. Cullen.

"Thank you." Billy whispered hoarsely and the doctor seemed shocked, but nodded taking Billy's hand.

"I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off quickly, I'll come back later to set up a drip." Billy nodded and the Cullens walked down to the yard to their Mercedes . Edward looked at Bella and motioned toward the other side of the yard. She rushed off to talk to him and after talking breifly Edward kissed her forehead and she rushed into the house.

"He's been asking for her." Sam said and I nodded with a sigh as I reached for Sam's hand. I held his hand and pulled a little to lead him away from everyone. I turned around, letting my eyes rake over him, looking for anything to tell me he was the least bit hurt.

"Are you okay?" I looked up into his eyes pleadingly.

"I'm okay, Sunny. I only got a scratch on my back, other than that, they didn't touch me." Sam whispered as he stared me in the eyes.

"Let me see." I took a step back so he could turn. I wanted to see he was alright with my own eyes. He gave me a small smile and turned. There was a fading red line going down the left side of his spine over his ribcage. The scratch looked as if it was a week old instead of maybe an hour, the only give away being the dried blood that clung to his skin.

"Okay." I said and clung to him as I finally let the tears of relief fall down my face. Sam held me tight and kissed my forehead. As we stood off to the side I could see the others huddled together with Billy. Before long Bella came out of the house, tears streaming down her face as she ran to her truck and drove away.

"I can't believe she showed up here when she knows as well as everyone that she's the cause of this." I muttered as I glared after the loud, orange tank as it drove away. Sam sighed and pulled me closer to him.

"Bitterness doesn't look right on you, Sunny." He said as he looked down at me.

"Well it might not look right, but we're all thinking it. This all could have been avoided." I sad strongly.

"All the people that have been forced to die because of her decisions and those who will still have to suffer because of them. How do you not be a little bitter about this?" I asked and looked up at Sam questioningly.

"I don't know, Sunny. We'll figure it out." Sam whispered, kissing my forehead again as he held me close.

"Nope, we won't get the chance. Within a couple weeks she'll be gone. Off to join her precious Cullens in a life of immortality and picking a war with us." I said as I stared down at my shoes.

"I've been thinking about that." Sam said and I looked up at him curiously.

"What about it?" I asked and Sam sighed.

"Remember the night that you came home from your father's after Bella came back with her Cullen from Italy?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"She told you that if she didn't change, that the vampire royals would be after her and the Cullens. You were so worried about what would happen if they actually came. I've been thinking that it might actually be better to just let them take her away and change her, especially if it will keep everyone safer." Sam said and I was shocked that he was actually considering this.

"I'll talk with the pack tomorrow when Jacob's a little more stable and if the others think this is a choice that should be made, I'll go with Paul and Jared to the Cullens tomorrow afternoon." He said and I nodded.

"No more war." I whispered and Sam nodded.

"No more war." Sam replied and pulled me close to him again.


	35. Saying Good-bye

**Chapter Thirty Five: Saying Goodbye**

When someone is

going through a storm,

your silent presence

is more powerful than a

million, empty words.

~Thema Davis

I was at the Black's helping Jacob and Billy while Sam had the rest of the pack over to discuss his plan for the agreement with the Cullens. He thought that if they agreed to leave before changing Bella and re-establishing the treaty after Bella's changed everything would settle for the best. We all knew that Jacob would still be heartbroken and want to go after the Cullens for changing Bella, but not being forced to kill her, we had hoped, would mellow him out some, but we never imagined that he would take it as bad as he did. When Sam told him what was happening he had been angry, but his injuries prevented him from phasing and only caused him more pain in the process.

What sent Jacob over the edge was receiving a wedding invitation in the mail from Edward and Bella after he has healed. He had gone ballistic and ran out in a blind rage. After being gone for a couple hours without coming back, Billy called Sam. From what Sam and the others could gathered from the pack link was that Jake's pain and anger were somewhat muted as a wolf and he was running away to help himself cope. He's been gone for a month now and everyone is worried about him. The guys couldn't get through to him anymore, he had completely blocked them out as best he could, thinking as little as possible and letting the wolf fully take over. We knew that he could hear us, but he refused to talk and come home, letting his wolf take over to deal with the reality that Bella had officially picked Edward over him.

The month passed somewhat fast, with worrying over Jake, finishing some of the wedding plans, helping Billy, and spending time with dad while Bella was away at the Cullens planning her wedding to Edward. I had been surprised when I had gotten the invitation for Sam and I to attend the wedding. I had thought she wouldn't bother inviting me, seeing as she had refused to talk to me since she had come back from Italy in March. Sam stood on the line about where he stood concerning the wedding. He wasn't enthused about going, but knew since it was my sister that I would have to go, if not for her then for my father. Eventually he came to the decision that he would come with me, he didn't trust the Cullens even with the treaty and wanted to make sure I was completely safe while I was there.

Today is the wedding and I promised dad that I would help him get into his 'monkey suit' as he liked to call it. Sam looked dashing in his suit as I stared at him from the doorway. He looked over and smirked when he saw my staring before he looked over my dress. I wasn't informed of a dress code so I wore a light yellow dress that flowed to my knees and had small straps holding the bodice up. There was a black, thin belt around my waist with a small, decorative buckle to add some glimmer to the outfit.

"Can you believe that in just over two months, this going to be us?" I asked as I walked to Sam. He wrapped his arms around me and lightly kissed my lips.

"I can more than believe it. I'm excited for it." He said and I smiled up at him.

"I am, too." I leaned up and kissed him one more time before looking at the clock.

"We better get going. Dad's going to need all the time he can get to be ready and presentable for Bella's wedding." I moved out of Sam's arms to put on my shoes, thin, black strapped heels with open toes to hopefully prevent the pain that usually accompanied wearing heels. When we got to the house we let ourselves in with the key. Dad wasn't down stairs and the bathroom door was open at the top of the stairs.

"Dad?" I called.

"Upstairs!" He called back. Sam started to move behind me, but I stopped him.

"If your needed I'll call for you. Go watch some TV or something." I said and Sam shrugged before walking toward the living room. Dad wouldn't appreciate an audience to his confusion and discomfort when it came to getting in and wearing a 'monkey suit'. I smiled to myself and walked up the stairs. I found dad standing at the end of his bed staring at the tux that was laid out on it. His expression was hard to decipher.

"Dad?" I asked as I took a step into the room.

"I'm losing her. After today she's going to leave with him and go off to college. At least with you I know he won't hurt you, that he'll treat you right and that you'll still be close. With your sister… she never liked it here and now she won't even have Edward to hold her here." Dad said and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"It'll be okay, daddy. You'll still be able to call her. She's not going to be able to just forget about this place or about the man that loved her first." I assured him, but dad still looked heartbroken as he nodded his head.

"What would I do without you, baby girl?" He asked and I gave him a small smile.

"Let's never find out." I said and he nodded.

"Now go put the pants and shirt on." I said picking up the clothing and handed it to dad, pointing to the bathroom. Dad kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I took my time and went back downstairs to wait for him. Sam had the news on where some 'experts' were speculating what had happen to cause the sudden stop of all the recent killings in Seattle. Sam snorted as one over weight, brunette woman suggested that the killer had just gotten tired of killing.

"Charlie okay up there?" Sam asked as he turned his head to look at me as I took a seat on the arm of the couch.

"He knows he's losing Bella." I said softly and he nodded.

"He'll be alright. He's still got you." Sam said and I moved down to be closer to him. Sam wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. I looked up as I heard dad's heavy foot steps coming down the stairs. Sam gave a whistle and I giggled as a blush came to dad's cheek.

"Maybe I should rethink letting you only wear a suit for the wedding, you look good in a tux." I said and got up to make his bow tie.

"Oh no, no, no. You promised I wouldn't have to wear a monkey suit for your wedding and I'm going to hold you to that come hell or high water." Dad said and pointed at me sternly. I smiled and nodded my head a little as I focused on making the bow loose enough not to choke dad, but tight enough that it didn't come undone. The doorbell rang as I finished and I raised an eyebrow at dad. He avoided my eyes as he walked to the door putting his jacket on as he went. He opened the door and I was surprised to see Sue and Seth standing on the other side. I gave a wave and stepped back into the living room, muffling my giddy giggle with my hand. Sam looked up at me curiously, I jerked my thumb to the door and Sam got up to peek around the corner. He snorted and smirked as he looked back at me.

"Go Charlie." Sam said with a smirk and grabbed a hold of my hand.

"See he'll be fine." Sam assured and I nodded with smile. We walked back around the corner as dad turned with his mouth open to call for us.

"We better get going. Alice will kill us if we're late." Dad muffled and stepped out the door. Sue and Sam looked a little unsettled with the wording while Seth chuckled at the unknown irony and walked along behind dad. Sam pulled out the keys as I locked the front door behind us. I waved at Billy when I saw him waiting in the front seat of Sue's car. Dad joined Sue and Seth in their car while Sam and I hopped in the truck.

"I see a building flame." I said in a sing-song tone as we pulled out onto the street. Sam chuckled and shook his head in dismay. We spent some of the ride in silence till a thought struck me.

"Didn't you say that Jake's been making his way back toward home the last couple days?" I asked as we turned on to the highway. Sam looked at me curiously before nodding.

"Yeah, he's been out in the forests around Oregon somewhere, but the other day he was somewhere around Eatonville." Sam said and I nodded.

"Do you think he'll be come to the wedding?" I asked and Sam thought about it for a second.

"Maybe. I just hope if he does that he doesn't start anything." Sam said and I grasped his hand with mine.

"What would a wedding be without a little drama?" I asked and Sam chuckled.

"We followed dad as we drove down the winding road that led to the Cullens. Instead of lights, this time there were light purple ribbons tied to the trees as we curved up the driveway to the clearing with the massive white mansion. It looked bigger in the daylight than it had when I had been here with dad to drop Bella off for the graduation party. As dad got Billy out of the car the pixie Cullen, Alice came bouncing out of the house and down the steps. Sue seemed a little startled by her and stuck close to Seth as she got closer.

"Bella's upstairs, Charlie. Rose and Esme are just getting her into her dress." Alice chirped as she smiled at my father. He gave her a smile back and followed her inside. As we walked toward the house I saw Sam fight from cringing or wrinkling his nose from the smell that was sure to be burning his nose. Even Seth, who was putting up a good show, couldn't hide that the scent was uncomfortable. Sue and Billy also looked like the smelled something bad, but were covering it up easier than the guys.

Inside was covered in white garnishings and tons of flowers that left the room smelling sweet. The flowers seemed to mask the smell a little for the others as they didn't seem as tense. A white silk cloth was laid on the floor as the aisle, bordered on both sides by rows of white chairs that had large, light purple ribbons tied at the back. The alter had a white arch that was decorated in more purple silk and flowers. I had to admit that everything was gorgeous. Alice had done a good job planning and decorating. It made me think more about when Sam and I would in the same positions as Bella and Edward, but with us on the cliffs. Even with the differences I knew that our wedding would just as beautiful.

We all settled into our seats to wait. I cringed when I saw the blonde Cullen boy walk through the door with Renee. She was already getting herself worked up as she gushed over everything. Thankfully she was quickly guided up the stairs to see Bella before the rest of the guests around and the wedding would begin. Phil came back down the stairs soon after he went up and took his seat a few down from Sam and I. He smiled at me and gave a nod that I returned before extending his hand to Sam.

"I'm Phil Dwyer, Bella's step father." He said introducing himself. Sam leaned over and shook his hand.

"I'm Sam Uley, Sunny's fiance." Sam said and Phil raised an eyebrow as I smiled up at Sam.

"Congratulations." Phil said to both of us and he leaned back into his seat.

"Thank you." I said and tried not to cringe as his eyes widened when he saw the right side of my face. Sam wrapped his arm around me and I settled into my seat as Phil turned to introduce himself to Billy, Sue and Seth. It wasn't long before the rest of the guests arrived and Renee came down to her seat. The blonde Cullen woman came down behind Renee and took her seat at the piano. Everyone turned to watch the stair case as she began to play the wedding march. Edward and Dr. Cullen stood at the alter with Rev. Webber as Alice all but skipped her way down the stairs and aisle. As she reached the end the song changed into the bridal march and we all stood to watch dad come down the stairs with Bella on his arm.

Bella looked like herself as she came down the aisle. Her makeup was light, but she looked porcelain pale and more like the Cullens than her human self. A braid came from her bangs to the back of her head where it joined a messy, but stylish bun where a comb held her veil in place. Her dress was skin tight, ivory colored silk that left very little to the imagination, but showed very little real skin. The back was cut out and replaced with a thin mesh that allowed you to see her back through the material. Her train flowed a couple feet out behind her as she walked, she look gorgeous. Edward stood smiling next to Rev. Webber as she made her way down the aisle. Dad's arm seemed to be the only thing keeping her from trying to sprint down the aisle to him.

When she and dad finally made it to the end dad took her hand and kissed it before placing it in Edward's. He gave Edward a stern look and probably mumbled something from the way Sam was lightly shaking with concealed laughter beside me and Edward nodded. Dad took his seat at the end of the aisle as Bella handed off her flower's to Alice to hold. The ceremony was quick, both Edward and Bella seemed to be in a daze as they spoke. When they were declared husband and wife, Bella enthusiastically threw herself into Edward, locking lips with him. The crowd chuckled at her actions. They didn't stop until Mr. Webber lightly cleared his throat. Bella pulled away with a blush spreading through her cheeks making her look more human.

After some pictures everyone moved out to the backyard where the reception was set up. There were little flowers hanging everywhere to block out the sun to keep the vampires from being exposed. Dad went to sit at the table that we were assigned as the rest of us got in the line to congratulate the newlyweds. I hadn't realized inside, just how many people were here, I had never taken my sister for one of those people that would want the huge wedding. The line was moving quickly as the guests gave their congratulations and moved on, but more and more people seemed to be getting in line.

"Congrats." I said as we came to the front of the line, standing in front of Bella and Edward.

"Thank you." They both said and I moved to hug my sister while Edward and Sam seemed to have some quiet conversation that I couldn't hear, ending in the two shaking hands.

"Even though your last name is Cullen now, you'll always be my sister, don't forget that." I whispered in her ear and she nodded with a small smile as I pulled away and took a hold of Sam's hand. Sam gave a nod to Bella and I to Edward before we stepped away back to the table as Seth and Sue stepped up with Billy to congratulate the couple.

Unfortunately Renee was also sitting at the table when Sam and I caught sight of the group. She was dabbing at her smudged mascara as she gushed at Alice who stood next to her smiling and nodding. Phil sat silently at her side, nodding when she addressed him. Dad was seated as far away as the table would allow from Renee and was already nursing a beer as he stared down at the table. I took the seat next to him and he relaxed a little as he glanced toward Sam and I.

"Oh, it was just so beautiful! I wish I'd had someone like you and Esme to plan my weddings!" Renee complemented. I turned and covered my mouth. Sam looked at me curiously as I tried to hide my laugh. I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"She couldn't have a wedding like this with dad, because she didn't have the two months before she would showing." Sam shook his head as he sat up in his seat.

"I'm glad your going to make the best of tonight." Sam mumbled to me as we watched the others leave the line and start toward the table.

"Guess I'm like dad, that way." I said and nudged him. Dad looked at me curiously.

"Not the best around emotional women." I said and dad chuckled as he took another swig of his beer.

"Well I'm glad you got something, because you didn't get your looks or talent from me." Dad said. Sam shook his head at the two of us with a smile.

"What am I going to be marrying into?" He asked as he looked over to Billy and Sue. They smiled and shook their heads.

"It was your decision, though you still have two months to back out." Billy joked and Sam shook his head again.

"Wouldn't give her up for the world." He said wrapping his arm around and kissing my forehead. I smiled as Sue awed and Seth fake gagged. There was a small dinner before Alice stood up to do a toast. From there on dad, Renee, Emmett, Esme, Edward and a couple of Bella's high school friends gave toasts. Some inappropriate, some mushy and some filled with tears.

"You should give a toast." Renee said as she sat down, dabbing her eyes. I was shocked that she would suggest it, but I didn't think it was a good idea.

"I think that anything I could possibly say had already been covered. Your toast was very touching, Renee." I said, knowing flattery would be the only way to make her drop the idea of me making a toast. She smiled and thanked me before turning around to pay attention to Jessica Stanley as she was awkwardly trying to make a toast to Edward and Bella. Sam leaned down and I felt his breath on my ear.

"Didn't know you were so deceptive." Sam whispered. I smiled and turned toward him slightly.

"Seems you still have a lot to learn still, don't you?" I said and Sam chuckled as he leaned back. Thankfully the painful toasts ended and we moved on to dancing. Edward and Bella's dance was beautiful and moved into dad and Bella's father/daughter dance. They swayed to the music lightly as they both tried to avoid stepping on the other's feet while Edward and Esme danced gracefully around the floor like it was effortless. When the guests we're allowed to join in I pulled a reluctant Sam onto the floor.

"Sunny, you know I can't dance." Sam said and I swear I heard a little fear in his voice as he spoke. I smiled up at Sam and moved his hands to the right positions.

"If dad and Bella can dance, so can we." I argued lightly as I laid my hands on his shoulders. We started lightly swaying to the music and Sam relaxed a little when he realized that their wasn't much to this..

"Alright now you step forward with your right foot." I said and started instructing Sam how to move, before long he caught on and we were moving along with the other around the floor. I smiled up at him smugly.

"I told you, you could do it." I said and Sam rolled his eyes before leaning down and kissing me lightly.

"Yes, how dare I doubt you." Sam said sarcastically. We continued to move till dad tapped Sam on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Dad asked. Sam nodded and moved for dad to take his place before he moved off to the side to watch.

"Never would have guessed that boy could dance." Dad said as Sam walked away. I laughed.

"He couldn't till I told him what to do." I said and dad laughed with me.

"Well this is definitely a record. I got to dance with both my girls in one night. What where the chance of that?" Dad asked and I shrugged.

"The chances were pretty good tonight. Remember the last time we danced together?" I asked and a light blush came to dad's cheeks.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that." Dad said and I laughed. We hadn't danced since the father/daughter dance during my freshmen year. As dad had tried to pay attention to the other dancers and learn the steps as he went, but ended up tripping over the cuff of his pants and fell into the table that held the drinks. As dad and I swayed I could see Sam every so often till the second song came to an end and he was no where to be found and suddenly none of the Cullens were either. As I glanced around I couldn't find Seth or my sister.

The guests thinned out on the floor and we moved back to the table. Dad and Billy got another beer and took a couple swigs. Sue kept glancing toward the trees at the far end of the dance floor and I glance over to only see darkness past the trees. It was a little while later that the Cullens showed back up and a frazzled looking Bella. I kept glancing around at the crowd and still couldn't find Sam or Seth. Dad and Billy kept throwing back Vitamin R like it was going out of style. Alice had swept Bella away to change into an outfit to travel in before Seth came back to the table.

"Where'd you guys go?" I whispered as Seth slipped into Sam's vacant seat.

"Jake showed up." Seth explained and I sighed.

"Sam told me to give you these." Seth said and handed me a bag with Sam's suit in it and the keys to the truck.

"Thanks." I sighed. The night had taken a delightful turn only to be dashed by the reality of the supernatural world we lived in yet again.

"Bella and Edward are about to leave. We're throwing rice out front." The tall buff Cullen, Emmett, said as he approached the table.

"We'll be right there." I said and gave him a small smile that he returned with a nod before leaving to tell other guests. I walked out and placed Sam's clothes in the truck before taking a bag of rice and joining the crowd. As the newlyweds came out the door, Bella cut left, toward where dad was standing away from everyone. It was only a couple minutes before Bella rejoined Edward and they made their way to car. Edward's brothers pegged him a little harder than humanly possible with their hand fulls of rice, but most of the guests were too caught up in cheering and throwing their own rice or too drunk to notice. We all waved and cheered as they left. I placed my empty rice bag in a trash can and walked to the truck. A painful howled could be heard in the night and the magic of the night was ruined.


	36. A Calm

**A/N: It is my great pleasure to reveal the results of the poll for my next story! Tied for third are Brother and Pack (OC/OC) and A New Chance (Seth/OC). Tied for second are Mistaken Identity (Leah/OC) and Escaped (Embry/OC). And finally, the winner is... *drum roll* Running Back to Safety a Paul/OC. Thank you to all of you that voted, I hope you enjoy the story and this new chapter. Now, because I am awesome, I will enclose the summary for RBTS.**

 **Hiding. That's what Danny Swan's life has consisted of for the last two years. Hiding from the man that raped her. Now running to Forks to find refuge for herself and her son with Charlie. While in hiding she finds more than refuge, but also two brothers and love with a short tempered shifter.**

 **Chapter Thirty Six: A Calm**

I look to the

future because

that's where I'm

going to spend the

rest of my life.

~George F. Burns

Jacob has been a wreck since he's been back, and Sam's newest headache. Jacob's temper was spiraling out of control, he was even beginning to rival Paul's anger when it came to certain subjects. One wrong statement had him growling and shaking so hard that he was forced to run off. Many times he would barely make it out of the house before phasing. Sam was worried about me and the other imprints. He feared what would happen if Jake's temper got any worse. His biggest fear was that Jacob would lose control before he could get out of the house. We all are especially worried about little Claire who wouldn't know to get away, but would walk forward with a question. Quil had started bringing Claire around when he knew Jake would be on patrol, poor Quil is terrified of something happening to that little girl.

Today was finally enough. Sam has a patch up job with Jared and Paul on the other side of the rez, Quil and Leah are on patrol, Embry and the younger boys are at the beach for the day and are surely not to come by till they have to patrol or it gets too late. I had called Billy's and told him to send Jake over when he got a minute. It was only two hours before Jake walked through the door. I was setting a tray of cookies on the stove top that I had just pulled from the oven.

"Sam need me?" Jake asked as he took a seat at the table.

"Nope. I called, I have a few things I want to talk to you about." I said, taking a spatula and removing some of the cookies from the tray, laying them on a plate before placing them on the table.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jake asked as he picked up one of the hot cookies from the plate.

"I know when everything gets hard, it's helpful to talk to someone about it." I said and folded me hands in front of me on the table top. Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Who's saying that I'm not handling the shit that's going on?" Jake asked a little irritated.

"Cut the shit, Jacob." I said and he seemed shocked by my harsh words. Generally, I made it a rule not to curse, but with Jake's behavior and vocabulary, I thought it would get my point acrossed.

"You know as well as I do that your not handling your emotions about Bella." I said and the shaking began. I waited till he calmed himself before continuing.

"That's exactly why I know. Before, you were able to control the wolf more. Now you are letting him consume you. It's not safe, someone's going to get hurt, if this continues and it's why I wanted to talk with you." I said and knew he was going to become defiant by the set of his jaw and the slight glare he was giving me.

"I can handle it fine, I have control of my wolf." Jake said and I nodded playing along.

"And so did Sam." I said and all shaking stopped as Jake looked at me scared for the first time since he had phased.

"Sam had control of his wolf. He had been in control of it for a while when we met. You know that it was only one split second that he lost his control and now we'll both need to live with the evidence of what can happen on my face." Jake sat quietly, motionless in his seat as he stared at me.

"Do you understand, Jacob? Even with control, you need to keep your emotions in check. What would you do if you lost control and you hadn't noticed that little Claire was too close? How would you live with yourself?" I demanded and Jacob opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried again with the same result.

"Exactly, there would be no living with yourself. Have you noticed how long it's been since you've seen her?" Jake thought about it.

"Almost three weeks." Jake said and I nodded.

"How much did you usually see her before you ran off?"

"At least once or twice a week." Jake looked confused.

"Exactly. Your brother is terrified of what could happen if Claire was too close to you when you get angry. You need to get your temper under control and I think a good start would be to talk about it." Jake sat quietly for a minute, deep in thought.

"I don't understand why she picked him. I love her! We were so happy together, till that damn pixie leech showed up and dragged her off to rescue her parasite! I did everything for her, I pretty much gave up Quil and Embry to hang out with her whenever she needed. I built those damn bikes for her! How many hours did I waste that I could have spent on the rabbit and finally had it ready or had spent with my friends?" Jake ranted, his hands were moving around him as he spoke, trying to explain what was going through his mind. I sat quietly and let him get it out.

"Why did you love her? How did you see her through your eyes?" Maybe if he really thought about all her actions he would see how she had manipulated him.

"She's kind, and selfless, she's beautiful, smart, quiet, and she actually cared about me and what I was doing." Jake said and I could see something in his eye that somewhat resembled the love I had seen in the imprinted wolves' eyes when they looked at the imprints.

"Jake think about that. You didn't just merely describe Bella. There are tons of girls that fit that description. Kim and Emily could fall under all those titles that you just named. What did you love about her that was unique to her that you wouldn't be able to find in anyone else?" Jake had to think.

"She was really good with weird." He finally said and I had to laugh.

"That describes everyone in the pack at this point. Her first boyfriend was a leech, I think learning about another supernatural creature after the first one is a piece of cake." Jake didn't seem to find the humor in this.

"Jake those things were all that you noticed and loved about her… It might not have been meant to be. Their will be another girl that comes along and catches your eye. She'll probably fit all those things that you said about Bella, but when you actually love her, not _lust_ for her, you'll notice more than the big things. You'll notice the little things that make her who she is, and like with Bella, you'll want to do everything with her, but if she really loves you too, she'll return it. She'll notice the little things about you and want to do things for you like you will do for her. Don't get stuck on one hook and think it's the end when it ends wrong. Move on. The right person is waiting for you and you'll really want to be on _that_ hook for the rest of your life." Jake looked to be thinking.

"I can't believe you compared love to fishing." Jake chuckled as he looked back up at me. He was lighter, there was something in his eyes that I could see. He was free. The burden of his loss had left his shoulders.

"Well I have been spending a lot of time with dad lately. He comes around a lot now that he's getting involved with Sue." I smiled and Jake laughed as he shook his head.

"I never saw that coming." He mumbled.

"Neither did I, but what ever makes him happy. He's been alone for almost nineteen years." I was glad dad was finally moving on, though it sucked that it took the death of one of his closest friends for it to happen. Jake sat at the table and we chatted as I moved around the kitchen preparing dinner for the guys. It was only two when suddenly Brady, Collin and Seth busted through the door dragging a dazed Embry along behind them. The younger boys all had shit-eating grins on their faces.

"What did you all do?" I asked cautiously. Seth's grin got bigger somehow as he pushed Embry forward.

"You tell her, Embry. It's your big news." I was curiously to what this news could be.

"What is it Embry?" Jake asked and Embry swallowed breaking himself from his daze a little.

"I… imp..." Embry mumbled as he looked at the ground.

"What?" I asked.

"I imprinted." Embry whispered lowly. I could barely make out the words.

"That's great!" I cheered and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Who's the poor girl?" Jake joked. Embry hesitated for a second before he cleared his throat.

"Ashlynn Hidstone." Embry said with a dopy smile and a blush that caused all of us to chuckled. I pushed Embry toward the table to take a seat.

"So what does she look like?" I took the seat next to him.

"She's got big brown eyes, short dark brown hair, she has the brightest smile I've ever seen..." Embry was rambling, but stopped when the boys started to giggle like little school girls at him.

"What are you all giggling like little girls for?" I asked and they all sobered instantly.

"You know what. All of you out. Don't come back till six for dinner." I stood and pointed to the door.

"But, Sunny." The boys whined.

"Don't 'but, Sunny' me. Out!" I said and the younger boys hurried to get out. Jake sat at the table, popping a cookie into his mouth as he walked the boys scamper out the door quickly.

"That means you too mister." I crossed my arms across my chest. Jake's face fell as he looked at me.

"But, Sunny!" He whined around the mouth full of cookie.

"You heard me. Get. You have thirty seconds before I won't allow you back for dinner." I started counting and Jake rushed out the door like Brady, Collin, and Seth.

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are, Sunny?" Embry asked and gave me a tight hug.

"No, but I don't mind hearing it." I smiled at him and sat back down.

"Now, I want details." Embry smiled and sat back down.

Embry stayed and talked with me as I cooked dinner till dad showed up. He had started coming around more since Bella and Edward went on their honeymoon. He said it was only for the hot meal, but I knew better. If he just wanted a hot meal, he would go to the diner or over to Sue's. He's lonely at the house alone and clinging to me at the same time. Subconsciously, dad knows Bella isn't coming back, whether his conscious mind knew this, I don't know. The only problem with dad being around more was that the boys had to be a lot more careful around the house. We've had a couple close calls where the boys would walk out of the woods in only a pair of shorts. Dad was curious, but like he had promised the day of Bella's graduation, he never asked a question. He would merely cock an eyebrow and glance at me to see if I would explain or not.

Sam came home soon after dad arrived and after greeting dad and giving me a quick kiss, he excused himself to take a shower before everyone else arrived. Dad seemed to be thinking hard about something as he sat at the table watching me finish dinner. I let it go on till I could hear the shower water running. I had a feeling dad wouldn't want anyone to overhear whatever was on his mind.

"What's on your mind, dad?" I asked and took a seat.

"Nothing." He said quickly with a shrug and I smiled.

"You forget something, daddy. I lived with you for too long to not know when you're lying. You have that look on your face that says there's something on your mind and it's something big, but you don't want to or know how to bring it up. Spill, old man." I grinned causing dad to sigh.

"You always have been too smart and observant for your own good." Dad said and I gave him a look. He was trying to procrastinate by dodging the question.

"Have you and Sam talked about kids?" Dad asked and I was a little surprised. A faint blush came to his cheeks as he looked down at the table.

"We both want kids, someday. Why? Are you anxious to be a grandpa?" I nudged his arm with my elbow.

"I'd like grankids, not right now, but someday. Billy cracked a joke the other day about the song… you know. Kissing in a tree, then come marriage and a baby carriage." Dad said and I had an idea where this was going.

"It got me thinking about you girls. Bella's on her honeymoon and moving away to college with the Cullens. Your marrying Sam and have made your own life here. Do you think I'd be a good grandfather?" Dad asked. I smiled and moved so I was sitting in dad's lap with my arms wrapped around his neck, like when he would hold me when I was little.

"You've always been the best father, and without having to do any major discipline, you'd be an awesome grandpa. I'm sure you will have taught the kid how to be an expert fishermen by the time he or she is five years old. Any little one, I'm sure will be spoiled rotten before they can walk." I said and dad gained a small smile on his face.

"Okay. Just make me one promise?" I cocked an eyebrow as I looked at dad.

"Just give me a year to get used to having two son-in-laws before you go having any little ones. One thing at a time, please." Dad looked a little tired when he said that and I sympathized with him. This really must be a lot for him. His youngest went through a depression, graduated, and got married and now so am I. That would be a lot for any parent to take, let alone within the span of a year.

"I'll talk to Sam about it. Though I'm sure he'll be fine with it. A little time to ourselves to be just newlyweds." I grinned and dad shuttered.

"Okay, okay. When are the others getting here?" He hurried off the topic of anything emotional. I loved my father and the family that we've gained, but today has been an emotional roller coaster.


	37. A Bright Day

**Chapter Thirty Seven: A Bright Day**

Make it your

goal to create

a marriage that

feels like the

safest place

on Earth.

~Greg Smalley

"Get up!" Someone yelled in my ear. I groaned and rolled toward the other side of the bed to find it empty and missing the warmth that was usually there.

"Sunny, get up. We have work to do!" The voice sounded like Natalie, but I really couldn't care. I wanted to get some more sleep.

"Fine, I'll go tell Sam that the day we have been planning for months isn't going to happen because you just want to sleep." She said and I rolled back over.

"What are you talking about?" My voice sounded awful to my ears.

"Wow, you really did drink too much last night." Natalie said and handed me a glass of water.

"It's your wedding day, Sunny." She said with a big smile and I was immediately wide awake, a smile growing on my face.

"There we go." She said and I quickly downed the water and stood up.

"Go shower and get some under garments on. The others and I will be at the table waiting for you." Natalie said and I smiled before rushing into the bathroom. I caught a glance of my face in the mirror and cringed. Natalie had insisted on throwing me a bachelorette party. She had brought a couple bottles of wine that we cracked open. There were some dark marks under my eyes, but nothing major. It could all easily be covered up with a little makeup. I showered quickly and got underwear, a bra and robe on before walking out to the kitchen.

Emily, Kim, Allison and Natalie pushed me down into one of the chairs to start on my hair and makeup. Kim began brushing and pulling my hair up to do a twist at the back of my head, Natalie was doing my makeup, Allison was doing my fingernails, and Emily was painting my toe nails. The garment bag with my dress was draped over the back of a chair on the other side of the table, I was so excited to finally get to wear it for more than a couple minutes at a fitting. When Natalie finished my makeup she held up a small mirror for me to look into, my eyes where dusted a pale yellow, my lips a light pink, she had covered the faint dark marks under my eyes, and the rest of my face was dusted lightly in concealer. We had talked about my makeup the day before and if I wanted to try and hide the scars, I had told them no. The scars were part of who I am now, part of the me that Sam is marrying, the symbolize how much we went through to get to where we are today.

Emily and Natalie gently helped me into my dress before Allison gently tied the yellow sash around me waist. The dress was gorgeous and I loved being in it. The beaded halter top gave the dress enough sparkle to not be plain, but was simple enough to still be classy. The yellow sash looked great with a small broach of a wolf at my waist where the chiffon flowed from there to my knees. My pack anklet from Sam was clasped around my ankle and the ring glimmered on my finger. My hair looked elegant in the twist with my bangs brushed off to the side. I had a small veil that Kim had placed in the twist. Unlike my sister I looked like me instead of what others wanted me to look like. I smiled at my reflection before turning and hugging Natalie, Allison, Kim and Emily.

"Thank you. You've made today perfect." I could feel tears in my eyes and Emily quickly got me some tissues. I dabbed under my eyes and smiled at them.

"If we're going to be there on time, we better get going." Allison said as she looked down at her watch. Natalie handed me my shoes while Kim held my small bouquet of daffodils. The shoes were simple, they were light yellow ballet shoes with a small heel.

"I'm so proud that I'll be able to call you my daughter." Allison said as she stared at me lovingly, I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad I'll be able to call you, mom. I haven't had one in a long time." I said and she tightened her hug for a second and pulled away to dab at her eyes.

We walked out to Natalie's car to drive us over to the cliffs. Sam and my bags were already packed and in the back of Sam's truck for tonight when we would leave for Seattle. He had stayed the night at Allison's per her request that we still follow the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride the day before the wedding. It was a quiet ride, but we were all smiling as the radio played quietly. Dad was waiting for us in the beach parking lot. He looked spiffy in his dark grey suit with the yellow tie I had gotten him and the daffodil pinned to the breast pocket of his jacket. He smiled when he saw us pull in. He helped me out of the car and pulled me into a tight hug while he kissed the top of my head. When he pulled away I could see the tears he was fighting in his eyes.

"You sure you don't have any last minute doubts. The cruiser's ready to make a break for it any time." Dad joked, I laughed and shook my head.

"Charlie!" Natalie scolded, smacking his upper arm with her hand.

"Damn, woman! Just making sure. You don't have to hit me." Dad grumbled, rubbing his arm. Kim, Emily and I laughed at them. I hooked my arm with dad's and let him led me up toward the top of the cliff.

"You look beautiful, baby girl. All grown up." Dad said with a soft sad smile. I kissed his cheek.

"I may be all grown up, but I'll always be your baby girl and you'll always be the first man I loved, daddy." He gave me a watery smile as he nodded.

"You make sure Sam knows that." He said gruffly.

Dad and I remained around the bend from the cliff top and out of sight. The girls all gave me one last hug, Kim handing me my bouquet, before leaving to take their sits. I took a deep breath as I stood ready with dad, he squeezed my hand reassuringly. I smiled as I heard the bridal march start, after ten seconds dad and I stepped around the bend and I could see everyone waiting for us. The pack and some of their families, as well as some of the teachers I worked with at the middle school and Mia from the library. There was only 24 guests. After I scanned the crowd I looked down the aisle to see Sam standing tall next to Billy with a large smile on his face. His suit was similar to dad's with the exception that he was wearing a yellow shirt and a white tie. My eyes meet his and I didn't look away til dad and I reached the end of the aisle. Dad kissed my cheek and my hand before placing it in Sam's.

"You take care of my baby girl, you hear me?" Dad threatened, but the cracking of his voice from the tears took away from the threat.

"I will, sir." Sam said and dad nodded. He took my bouquet and took his seat next to Sue. Sam and I turned to face each other and held hands. We smiled at each other til Billy cleared his throat and smiled out at the crowd.

"We would like to thank you all for gathering here today to witness the unison of Samuel Uley and Sunieva Swan. This occasion not only marks the beginning of their marital commitment to each other, but it is a commemoration of the love nurtured and shared between these two. Together, they embark today on a new life together, built on the foundations of trust, compassion, and mutual respect.

As we celebrate this bond of unity today under the eyes of our ancestors, it is important that we keep in mind that, while this is certainly an occasion of tremendous joy, the promises we witness here today are serious and life-altering commitments. From now on you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. You will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. There is no more loneliness, now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. You will go on from here to enter into the days of your life together.

At this time, before proceeding with the ceremony, I would invite the couple to share their vows. Sunieva, would you please deliver yours first?" I nodded and looked up into Sam's eyes. I could see the tears that he was holding back as well as I could feel the tears welling up in mine.

"Today I take you as my husband. I love you more now than I loved you the day you asked me to marry you, and I know that the love I feel now will be dim to what I feel as we continue on our path together. I promise to be there for you through thick and thin, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer as I have promised to be your wife. I will stand by you through life's challenges and love you without condition." Tears where slowly running down my face by the time I finished. Sam raised his hand to wipe them away as I saw a tear run down his cheek.

"And now Samuel, would you deliver your vows?" Billy asked. Sam cleared his throat.

"Sunny, we had a rocky start. Our path was filled with obstacles and there were times when I thought of giving up, but with you there I gathered the motivation to keep going. I promise to be there for you as you have been for me. I vow to cherish you like you deserve, to protect you with everything I have and to give you my heart without clause. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. You changed my perspectives and made me a better man. You've taught me to control my temper and to focus on the bigger picture that life has handed us. As with everything else that has happen since we met you have proved that the best things in life are worth the wait to get them." The love and sincerity in Sam's eyes caused the tears to flow faster as I smiled up at him. I gave him a smile as I wiped away the tears that were on his face.

"Sunieva, do you take Samuel as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by his side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?" Billy asked.

"I do." I gave Sam's hands a tight squeeze with the words.

 **"** Samuel, will you take Sunieva as your cherished wife, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by her side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?" Billy asked as he turned to Sam.

 **"** I do." Sam said strongly, giving my hands a squeeze in return with his declaration.

"The rings?" Billy held out his hand and Sam took them from his pocket.

"The wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love you two have for each other. By exchanging these rings, you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another. The rings serve as a welcome and constant reminder of the bond you've formed with each other. Please repeat after me.

I, Sunieva, give you, Samuel this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me." I repeated the vows and smiled at Sam as I placed my grandfather's ring in it's place on Sam's finger.

"I, Samuel, give you, Sunieva this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me." Sam said and pushed my grandmother's ring on my finger where it would forever stay with my engagement ring.

"Sunieva and Samuel, by the power vested in me by the Quileute Tribe and the state of Washington, I am pleased to pronounce you husband and wife, sealed together today both in law and in love under the eyes of our ancestors. Samuel, you may kiss the bride!" Billy declared with a smile. Sam and I smiled at each other before Sam leaned down and our lips connected. There was the same electricity in the kiss that had been there from the start, but if it was possible, it was stronger. The crowd cheered as we kissed and broke away to turn toward our family and friends, arms raised in celebration.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now have the privilege of presenting for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Uley!" Billy declared. Sam leaned down and brushed my legs out from underneath me causing the crowd to laugh as Sam walked us back down the aisle.

The reception was fun and thankfully drama free. We had a simple barbecue dinner with everyone and had toasts that were happily not cheesy or embarrassing. Sam and I danced to _Bless the Broken Road_ by Rascal Flatts for our first dance. It was perfect as our family and friends stared on from the sideline as we danced looking into each other's eyes. Next Sam left the floor to stand with his mom as dad walked out toward me. Dad had insisted on picking the song for our dance, but refused to tell me what song he had picked. As he made it to me a song started that I didn't fully recognize, but as the words came through the tears came to my eyes.

 _Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

 _But I loved her first and I held her first_  
 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
 _From the first breath she breathed_  
 _When she first smiled at me_  
 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
 _And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
 _But it's still hard to give her away_  
 _I loved her first_

I buried my face in dad's shoulder as the tears fell. We continued to sway as dad laid his head on top of mine.

 _How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle-faced kid that I knew_  
 _The one that I read all those fairy tales to?  
And tucked into bed all those nights?  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

 _But I loved her first and I held her first_  
 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
 _From the first breath she breathed_  
 _When she first smiled at me_  
 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
 _And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
 _But it's still hard to give her away_  
 _I loved her first_

 _From the first breath she breathed_  
 _When she first smiled at me_  
 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
 _Someday you might know what I'm going through_  
 _When a miracle smiles up at you_  
 _I loved her first_

"I love you, daddy." I said as the song ended. I hugged him hard before pulling away from him to look up. He had tears running down his face as he smiled. Everyone had joined us on the floor by the end of the song. From there Sam and I went around dancing with the other guests before finally getting back to each other. I laid my head on his chest as we swayed to the current song that was playing.

"I love you." Sam said as he kissed my head.

"I love you, too, now and always." I tilted my face up and kissed Sam. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. The drama with my sister was over and the problems that would come about Sam and I would handle side by side. I can't wait to see what our future has in store for us.

 **A/N:The song Charlie and Sunny danced to is 'I loved her first' by Heartland, in case you want to listen to it yourself, it brought tears to my eyes when I heard it while doing research for this chapter, I could just see Charlie and Sunny dancing to this song. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	38. Epilogue: Destiny

**Epilogue: Destiny**

"Landon Uley" The principal announced as my baby stood from the last row of students to walk across the same stage Sam and I had walked to accept our own diplomas so many years ago. The whole back row stood to cheer for my baby as he shook hands with the principal, a thousand watt smile gracing his face. Sam's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close as we cheered and clapped. Tears began to run down my face with my pride for my boy.

Everyone came to our house after the ceremony had finished for a big party. I couldn't help but smile as I looked around at all our family and friends once again gathered in our back yard. We hadn't had many gatherings here since Sam had passed off alpha to Jacob when I became pregnant with our oldest. Tyler was now twenty eight years old with a wife, Megan, and a baby on the way. He and Megan are so excited, but refuse to tell anyone what they are thinking of naming their son.

Our daughter, Natalie is now twenty five and still as much of a daddy's girl as the day she was born. She practically has Sam wrapped around her finger and bending to her will with a simple smile. She's engaged to Jared and Kim's son Michael. They've planned their wedding for this coming spring after she finishes her degree in teaching and biology. She's already been offered a place at the high school when the current biology teacher retires at the end of next year.

And lastly my baby boy, Landon Charles. He hadn't been planned but was an absolute blessing in disguise. I found out I was pregnant with him only a month after dad had died of pancreatic cancer nineteen years ago. He brought the happiness back into our lives that had escaped with dad's death. Thankfully the house was always a center of constant activity. It had always been from the day Jared joined the pack and even now with everyone having their own families there was a nice flow of people coming to the house to keep us company.

Since the pack helped the Cullens destroy Victoria's army of newborns there had been very few vampires to come through the area. The pack had remained at only ten members and had slowly shrunk as the members decided to grow old with the one's they love and start families of their own. We had only one major vampire event a couple years ago when a few vampires had killed on the reservation and hung around. This caused three of our children to phase, Tyler, Jared and Kim's son Michael, and Embry and Ashlynn's son Kaiden. It was the one time that I was truly thankful that the guys had phased. They helped the boys through everything including imprinting.

All the boys had imprinted within six months of their phasing. Tyler on Megan, Micheal on Natalie and Kaiden on Paul and Emily's daughter Lillian. Sam had been enraged the day he found out that his little girl had been imprinted on. All he could think of was that he was going to losing her to a boy, but Michael was great to her and Sam didn't stay mad for long. Simply clinging to Natalie a little harder and trying to strike fear into the very heart of the poor boy that we'd known since the day he was born. Jared, Kim and I had found it all extremely amusing, along with the rest of the pack. Paul hadn't taken to Kaiden imprinting on Lily much better, but Emily had managed to calm him down before he attempted to kill Kaiden. Paul is still the most hot headed of the pack, though he has calmed down since imprinting and even more after Emily got pregnant.

"Aunt Sunny!" Andrew called as he ran toward me. I smiled brightly as I opened my arms to the teenage boy. Andrew was Collin's son. Poor Collin had been tricked by a women much like Jacob had been by my sister, but accidentally got her pregnant. The moment Andrew was born she dumped him with Collin and left. While all this had been happening, Collin had confided in Sam and I and when Andrew arrived Collin brought him around often. I did my best to be to Andrew what Natalie Cameron had been to me when I was growing up.

"You're as beautiful as ever Aunt Sunny." Andrew said, kissing my scarred cheek while giving me a sly smile. I grinned as I stepped back.

"You know I made my caramel cake for later, didn't you?" I asked suspiciously. It was Landon and Andrew's absolute favorite.

"A little birdie told me that you had bought the ingredients and that the house had smelled like caramel last night." Andrew said sheepishly. I nodded with a chuckle.

"I swear. You boys have a better sight and smell then a pack of wolves. I made small ones just for you and Landon. I stashed them in the kitchen." I whispered the last part causing a large grin to spread across Andrew's face.

"I love you Aunt Sunny, you're the best!" Andrew cheered.

"I hope so. Landon's over by the grill with his father." I pointed and Andrew ran off to Landon before both of the boys disappeared into the house to find the cake waiting for them. I looked around for Collin and spotted him standing with Brady and his wife along with her son Adam. Adam and Andrew had become great friends, just like Collin and Brady when Adam and his mother, Tamira, moved in with Brady.

"Sunny?" I turned around to see Sarah behind me and gave her a smile.

"Landon just went in the house with Andrew." I said. Sarah gave me a smile before heading toward the backdoor. Sarah and Landon had started dating at the beginning of the school year and were both planning to go to Washington University for degrees in mechanics so they could come back and work at Jacob's auto shop that he had started with Embry and Quil after high school.

Jacob had finally imprinted three years after Bella left with the Cullens. Katie was exactly what he needed and fit every description that Jacob had given me of Bella that day I had spoken to him after the wedding. The day after their first date Jacob had come to the house and gushed about her smile and how it made her eyes shine and how her laugh was the most beautiful music he had ever heard. He went on for almost an hour about the little things that he loved about her before telling me that I was right and that everything he liked about Bella dulled in comparison to what he loved about Katie. They have been blissfully happy for twenty years now.

I continued to look around the back yard from the porch, smiling as I looked around at all the people that have made my life so full. My smile got bigger as I felt strong arms wrap around me. I moved my hands to Sam's as he kissed my cheek. I looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips for a second before breaking away. His graying hair was slightly shaggy, needing a trim and the wrinkles were becoming a main feature on his face, but he was still as handsome as that day on the beach when he imprinted on me.

"Why are you over here all by yourself?"

"Reflecting." I sighed happily and leaned my head against Sam's shoulder as we stood looking over the crowd. Quil chased around his three year son, Quil V, while Claire stood with Emily and Seth's wife Cassidy, cradling her stomach that held her and Quil's daughter. The three youngest boys and Leah were the only ones not to imprint. We theorized that it was because they stopped phasing before they imprinted, but all of them were happy with their lives, finding love without the imprint. Seth had fallen in love with Cassidy when he went to Port Angeles with the guys for Embry's bachelor party. Cassidy was the bar tender that had served the guys, Seth had gone back every weekend for a month before he got the courage to talk to her and then took another two months before she beat Seth to the chase and asked him out. They now had a son, Matthew and lived happily in Forks, half way to both the auto shop and Cassidy's job as a lawyer in Port Angeles. Brady had met Tamira when Katie had introduced them. Lastly, I heard Leah was living happily in New York City where she had moved after Sue died. She met a guy and they now had three boys. They didn't visit often, but Leah talked with Seth a lot and had even flown him, Cassidy, and their son Morgan out to visit the city a couple years back.

"What exactly are you reflecting on?" Sam asked pulling me back from my thoughts.

"The last thirty years. How are lives have changed from the broken police chief's daughter and the over burdened alpha to the happy soon-to-be grandparents we are today." Sam nodded.

"That's a lot to reflect on." I nodded.

"So many happy years and so many memories. So many kids running through the house destroying everything within reach." Sam and I laughed as we remembered. When Tyler was fifteen all the boys had gathered at our house while all the girls had gathered at Emily and Paul's for their first big sleep overs. Sam and I had almost been run ragged chasing around seven young boys between the ages of fifteen and one.

"Remember the day Tyler started showing the signs of phasing?" I nodded.

"I was so scared. I worried about all that would change for him and for his safety. I could only think of all the danger that you and the other guys had faced while you all were phased and the panic gripped me like an iron fist."

"And look what all that worrying got you." Sam teased and I smacked his chest.

"He did get his arm broke." I retorted and Sam snorted.

"Only because he got into a fight with Kaiden and under estimated him. He was fine in a couple hours and learned a very important lesson.

"You just like that story because it was the one time you were right."

"She admits it! Someone get the recorder for evidence! Mrs. Sunieva Uley admits that me, Sam Uley was right!" Sam celebrated causing me to laugh.

"But only once." I teased.

"Sure babe, only that one time." Sam grinned and kissed me again before we resumed our position watching over our large crazy family. I wouldn't change a thing, not one tiny detail.

 **A/N: Oh My God! It's over! I could cry right now! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and given your input and thank you to all you lovely, amazing people that have followed and like Swan Goin' Wolf. You all were my greatest motivation to keep writing. If you would like to read any of my other stories, please hop over to my writer's profile. Anyone interested in reading 'Running Back to Safety', I hope to be posting the first chapter next Saturday, August 27th. To receive alerts about any stories I write, just click the heart at the top or bottom of the screen and click 'follow author'. Thank you for reading, I love you all. :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


End file.
